The Love that Keeps Us Together
by greyfan314
Summary: What if there was someone else who was majorly affected by the affair?  Can that person bring Derek, Addison, and Mark back together? Story begins in early seasons of the show, then shows their futures. Ultimately Addek.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just like it! This chapter introduces a new character and begins to work out some issues between all of them. It will get more exciting.

Mark walked down the hallway of the hospital looking irritated to be talking to the 15 year old girl who was following him. She felt uncomfortable in this unfamiliar place and lonely when she couldn't get her father to listen to her.

"Dad, my throat hurts and I just don't feel good."

"Kaitlyn, stop complaining. You're fine. You just want attention."

"Dad."

"You always want attention." He didn't realize that he walked right into Addison and her interns when he turned the corner. She overheard everything. She was annoyed with how he was treating his daughter.

"Mark, children need the attention of their parents. It would take you less time to look at her than to argue with her. Come on." She pulled Kaitlyn into an exam room. Mark followed. Alex stood at the door. Addison pulled a thermometer out of a cabinet. "You have a lot to learn so watch carefully." Addison began examining Kaitlyn. "First thing you should have done was take her temperature. And, what do you know? She has a fever." She was angry with Mark but spoke in a more caring tone to Kaitlyn. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but I'm trying to help you."

"I know." She giggled. "Besides I like it when they get in trouble." Addison smiled at her, happy that Kaitlyn was even speaking to her.

Addison whispered, "It is fun, isn't it?" Kaitlyn smiled. Even though she was definitely not happy with Addison at the moment, Kaitlyn thought it was nice to be with a familiar person. After all, at one time they were very close, and Addison was trying. Mark just wanted to get out of the room.

"Well?" He stood there annoyed and kept looking at his phone.

"It's just a cold, but see it took just a few minutes to do that and lecture you. Just take care of her next time." She rubbed Kaitlyn's back soothingly. "Take Tylenol for the fever, drink a lot fluids, and get some rest. You can find me or call me if you need anything." Addison's pager went off. "I have to go."

"Bye, Addison." He spoke to her with an attitude. He didn't particularly enjoy the lecture on parenthood from her. "Go find an on-call room to sleep in or something. I have things to get done here." He left her alone to wonder when she would get the attention she wanted.

The next day Kaitlyn was once again stuck in the hospital. She wandered the halls with nothing to do. Addison found her. Their interaction the day before didn't really change how she felt about Addison, especially without her father around to be angry at too.

"Kaitlyn, please talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Addison desperately wanted to have a good relationship with Kaitlyn once again. There were times when she also felt like an outcast in Seattle.

"Because you ruined everything, Addison." Kaitlyn walked away leaving Addison feeling sad, frustrated, hurt, and guilty.

Later Addison was relaxing in an on call room when Kaitlyn walked in. She saw Addison and turned around to leave. Addison stood up.

"Kaity."

"No, please leave me alone."

"The only way it's going to get better is if we talk about it." Addison pleaded with Kaitlyn. She desperately wanted things to be the way there were a few years ago. They were all happy then.

"Fine, but will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes. Just tell me exactly why you won't talk to me."

"You hurt Uncle Derek. You ruined your relationship with him. Then you moved in with my dad and I couldn't stand do see you two together, it wasn't right, so you drove me away too. Then, I had to live with my grandparents and then I was sent away from them. You drove my dad away too. You messed up everything!" Addison felt like she had been stabbed. She knew it was all her fault. She tried to reason with Kaitlyn.

"It was never my intention to hurt you or to take you away from your dad. Derek wasn't there. Your dad was. One thing led to another and I was just trying to get Derek's attention."

"You sure did that." She couldn't even look at Addison. She so badly wanted to go back to when life was easy and happy.

"It just happened. It wasn't planned. I wasn't thinking. If I could, I would take back everything, but I can't so I have to live with my bad life choices."

"I loved the way things were. Being with you, dad, and Uncle Derek was my favorite thing. I loved it and I loved all of you. I didn't want things to change. Everyone at school felt sorry for me because of my parents, but I told them that I had it better than them because I had three parents. Now I feel like I have none."

"I'm so so sorry. You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in our problems. We all should have realized that everything we do affects you. I want to get back to the way things were between you and me. "

"I can't…yet. I need space. My dad picked me up and moved me to the other side of the country. Can I get used to that first?"

"Yes. You have three people here who love you and will do anything for you."

"I know. I need time."

"Fair enough. Am I allowed to say hi to you if I see you?" She felt like she was making some progress and she was happy with that.

"Sure. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Yes. Can I check if you have a fever still first?"

"I guess." She knew she wasn't going to get away with saying no to that. Besides she knew Addison truly cared. She just needed some time to forgive her. Addison touched her forehead, which reminded Kaitlyn of the Addison she missed, who she had so many good times with. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Kaitlyn wrapped her arms around Addison. Addison was surprised, but held her close. "This doesn't change what I said."

"It's okay. I will wait forever for you to be happy with me again." Kaitlyn held onto Addison for another minute.

"I miss you, but you are starting to be you again and you haven't been you for a little while. I need to make sure you are back first." Addison put her hands on Kaitlyn's face.

"I am back and I do love you." She smiled and kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. She turned around when she got to the door. "By the way, you do still feel warm, but you look better so you must feel better."

"I do." Kaitlyn smiled when Addison left. She knew that things were moving in the right direction.

Late that night Mark finally found Kaitlyn after searching the hospital for her. She was sound asleep in a bed.

"Kaitlyn. Where have you been? I had to search the whole hospital for you."

"It's late. I've been asleep."

"Let's go. We're leaving." She quickly jumped up and grabbed her stuff so she could catch up to him.

"I don't want to be here all day every day and night."

"I'm working. I work to support you."

"You like working. I know you take care of me like that. But I don't have to go with you."

"I don't think you should stay home by yourself so long when you don't have school. I don't like you being home alone." She gave up on that argument and followed him to the car.

Next day. Kaitlyn was once again stuck at the hospital. While wandering though the halls, she came across Cristina, Izzie, and Alex hiding in the basement hallway.

"So little Sloan." Kaitlyn turned to look at Cristina.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I'm talking to you. I want to know if you have any good gossip."

"Cristina. Leave her alone. She's only a kid."

"What? She knows things."

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Izzie. That's Cristina. That's Alex."

"I've seen you around. I'm Kaitlyn."

"So you knew Shepherd back in New York?"

"You don't have to answer her."

"She had to know them. Shepherd and Sloan were best friends."

"Uncle Derek and Aunt Addison have been around since before I was born."

"Uncle Derek and Aunt Addison? Are they going to get back together?"

"I don't know. Uncle Derek has his new intern."

"Meredith. She's my person. What's the deal with McDreamy?" Kaitlyn looked at Izzie like Cristina was crazy.

"Yeah she's pushy. Just go with it. It's easier than making her stop."

"McDreamy?"

"Shepherd." 

"You call him McDreamy? That's funny. I don't know what the deal is with anyone. I want my old life back. But I hardly speak to any of them now. Did you know Aunt Addie, Uncle Derek, and my Dad used to be so much fun? They've been my parents for a really long time. I want that back. Addison messed up so much. I guess my dad too. It does take two. And now Uncle Derek isn't himself."

"Interesting."

"You can sit with us. We're hiding from Dr. Bailey. You're probably looking for something to do." Kaitlyn looked back and forth between Cristina and Izzie. She choose to sit next to Izzie.

"I'm sure you know the gossip that surrounds my life. Are you going to tell me about you? Or Meredith? I'm sure she's nice and all."

"She's dark and twisty."

"Cristina. Tell her nice things. Her mom is a famous surgeon. She grew up in Seattle. She also has some kind of relationship with the chief. Not like a boyfriend relationship. Like a family friend. But we don't know what the deal is with that right now. We live with her. Well I do. And George."

"Izzie can ramble forever."

"It's okay. My dad leaves me here for hours with nothing to do."

"How old are you?"

"15."

"You're not a baby."

"My dad doesn't want me to stay home alone. I mean I don't really want to be home alone this long, but I don't want to be at the hospital all the time. In New York, I had 3 parents. One of them was usually with me after school and stuff."

"Maybe one day, you'll have that back."

"Izzie. Meredith, think of Meredith."

"Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd don't have to be together for her to have a relationship with them."

"I have Derek if I ask. I don't really have my dad. Just when he's doing the required parent things. And I don't have Addison. I could. She trying hard. And I want her back. It's just going to take some time. I feel like it's all her fault. I know it isn't really, but that's how I feel." Their pagers all went off.

"We have to go, but talk to us anytime!" They ran off and she continued her laps. She found Derek.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi!"

"Where's your dad?"

"Who knows."

"Join me for lunch?"

"Just you and me?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. Our date. No Meredith. I think that's what you mean."

"Yeah. I want to meet her. But not yet."

"I get that. It's a lot of change for you to deal with." They walked off to lunch together.

A few days later Kaitlyn was once again stuck in the hospital after school. She didn't feel like moving so she sat on the floor of the hallway just watching everyone walk by. Addison actually noticed her.

"Hi." Kaitlyn looked up at her.

"Hi." Addison looked concerned.

"You don't look good."

"I don't feel good."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. My dad says it's another cold."

"Did he listen to you cough?" Kaitlyn shook her head. "Take your temperature at least?" Kaitlyn coughed.

"No."

"Do anything?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Come with me." Kaitlyn stood up and followed Addison without a complaint. Addison had consistently been the person Kaitlyn wanted in her life this week. She was ready to feel cared for.

Kaitlyn followed Addison into an exam room. Addison examined Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn kept coughing.

"It hurts."

"I know. You feel so warm."

"Why doesn't my dad love me anymore?"

"Oh sweetheart. He loves you so much. We all do. He's not himself. We all are working on that. He's still finding his place in Seattle. Until you came, he's been, well, Mark. You know. Like he used to be. But he doesn't want that for you. I think he's trying to figure himself out and how to balance being a father, a surgeon, and his social life. It's not like in New York when we all practically lived together. Your dad, Uncle Derek, and I have a lot to work out to say the least, but we all will do anything for you." Kaitlyn started crying.

"I want you to be friends again." Addison hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"We will be." Kaitlyn coughed again. "We need to do something about that. You have pneumonia. You're going to be fine. You just need a lot of rest and antibiotics. You'll get better. I need to find your dad. Will you be okay waiting here?" Kaitlyn nodded. Addison found Mark looking at the surgery board.

"How many times do I have to tell you to take care of your daughter?"

"I do take care of her."

"Well I bet you don't know where she is."

"I do." 

"She's crying in an exam room. She has pneumonia. Sign this so I can do a chest x-ray." He signed the chart she was holding in front of him. Deep down he knew he was wrong and he trusted Addison with his life, with his child's life no matter how little he liked her at any moment.

"You know it's just a cold."

"It's not. And you would know that if you took even 30 seconds to take care of her."

"Jeez Addison, stop bossing me around."

Addison found Derek on her way back to Kaitlyn. He was in normal clothes, not the usual scrubs.

"Are you off?"

"Yeah."

"At what point do we take Kaitlyn from Mark?"

"You can't just take someone's daughter from them, besides she doesn't really like you right now."

"Last week I happened to walk by while Mark was arguing with Kaitlyn. Kaity was trying to tell him that she didn't feel well and he was essentially ignoring her. I lectured him while examining her."Derek was surprised.

"She let you examine her?"

"She doesn't like me, but we're still family. She knows me and she knows I was helping her. Anyway, he didn't get the point. She's sick again. Mark's doing nothing for her."

"It's probably the climate and change in location."

"It's still pneumonia and she still needs to be taken care of. Since you are off, will you take her and watch her for a while? I would, but as you didn't hesitate to point out, I'm not her favorite person at the moment and I have to work."

"Sure. Where is she?"

Only about an hour later, Addison's phone rang. She saw that it was Derek.

"What's up?"

"Hey. Where you paged for the fire?"

"It's a senior citizen home."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes that's a no, Derek."

"Can you trade places with me?"

"Yeah. I'll come over now."

"No stay there. I'm at the pharmacy. I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes and then you can take her medicine to her."

"Okay. I'll wait for you in the pit."

Addison entered Derek's trailer with bags in her hand. She found Kaitlyn on the couch.

"I know you don't want me, but it's a fire. Your dad and Uncle Derek are both needed. Plus, I come bearing gifts." Kaitlyn smiled at her. She actually was happy that Addison was there. She missed having a mom, especially when she was sick. Addison started pulling things out of the bag. "Medicine, chicken noodle soup and Aladdin."

"Yay."

"Go get comfortable on Uncle Derek's bed and I'll put your soup in something easier for you to eat in bed." Addison came in the room a few minutes later. "Okay. Medicine first." She handed it to Kaitlyn, then started the movie.

"Will you sit with me?" Addison smiled.

"Of course. Plus I would like to watch Aladdin too." After a while Kaitlyn fell asleep. Addison decided to take a shower. She had been at the hospital more than an entire day. It had been a while since she was able to take a shower. She put on a pair of sweatpants that she found in Derek's closet and one of his t-shirts. The door opened as she was combing her wet hair. She turned and Meredith entered. She looked shocked to say the least. She started to leave.

"Meredith. It's not what it looks like." Meredith turned back around.

"What is it then."

"Kaitlyn's sick. Derek was off so he took her home with him, Derek got called back in because of the fire so I switched with him rather than move the sick kid all over the city."

"Oh. Why are you in his clothes?"

"I hadn't left the hospital in 36 hours. I desperately needed to shower and get comfortable. Were you not paged?"

"No. What happened?"

"A big fire. Lots of injuries."

"No pregnant women?"

"It was a senior citizen home." Meredith smiled.

"Oh. So I guess I'll just go. I was coming to see Derek."

"Kaitlyn's asleep or I'd say you could say hi to her."

"We haven't officially met yet. I heard she doesn't exactly like me. She's not in the position to like both you and me."

"Well, I'm not her favorite person at the moment either. In her eyes, I ruined everything." Meredith did say anything. She kind of felt the same way at one point.

Days later…

Kaitlyn went into the living room where Mark was. Something was clearly upsetting her.

"I need Aunt Addie." 

"Why?" 

"Please take me to her." 

"So are you talking to her?"

"Please? I really need her."

"Fine, but I might have to leave you with her for a while."

"Okay. I don't want you there anyway." Mark took Kaitlyn to Addison. Addison opened the door when they knocked. 

"She needs you for some unknown reason, but I have to leave her with you."

"Okay. That's fine." Mark walked away. "You look like you're going to cry."

"I don't hate you. You're my family. You, dad, and Uncle Derek. I love you all. I was mad at you for what you did, but much more mad at my dad for coming between you two." 

"That wasn't our only problem."

"But still. When I moved back in with my dad, I couldn't always be mad at him so the anger all went to you, but I miss you and I need you. I wanted you so much this past week, but I was too stubborn to admit it." Addison hugged Kaitlyn, who was kind of crying.

"What's bothering you?"

"I have a problem that kind of fits in your specialty."

"Ah, I see why you came."

"That's not why I made up with you. I really do miss you and want to be around you."

"I know. I'm teasing. I wouldn't tell my dad those problems anyway. So…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just like it.

Thanks for all of the reviews! The idea that Kaitlyn was pregnant was a good idea! I didn't think about that. If I didn't have a lot of the story outlined already, I might have gone there. I didn't mean for the last chapter to be a cliff hanger. She just needed a reason to see Addison. I was thinking her probably had something to do more with a period issue that she wouldn't tell her father. Thanks for reading!

A few months later, by July, Derek and Addison had repaired their relationships with Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn went between Derek, Addison, and Mark all the time. She had things at each of their houses. She just spent time with whoever was free. She was still working on her relationship with her father. He needed to work on his parenting skills. Derek and Mark were quickly becoming good friends again. Derek and Addison were friendly enough for Kaitlyn. Addison and Mark fought a lot. Mostly about his parenting skills. But when they weren't fighting, they were happy to be together.

Derek, Mark, Kaitlyn and Addison were all sitting on Mark's patio on the summer afternoon. Mark put three cans of pepsi on the table.

"Who wants to see if who can drink the can of soda the fastest?" Derek was up to the challenge. He was happy to have his friend back to do all kind of guy stuff. Including stuff like this, which Addison thought was stupid.

"You can't beat me." Kaitlyn enjoyed playing games with them. She was so happy that they were all together. She had been wanting this for a long time.

"Neither of you can beat me."

"You're little."

"And inexperienced." Mark put a can in front of each of them.

"Open your cans." Three cans clicked and then fizzed. "Addison." As childish as she thought it was, she was also glad they were back to how they used to be so she humored them.

"Get ready, get set, go." They started chugging the soda. After a minute, Kaitlyn slammed the can down.

"Done." The guys finished.

"How did your daughter beat us?"

"We taught her everything she knows." They were both proud even though they lost. Kaitlyn started trying to swallow air and rubbed her chest.

"What's wrong?" Addison was concerned. 

"I really need to burp." Addison started patting Kaitlyn's back.

"She's not a baby." Kaitlyn burped.

"Much better."

"Well, it worked." Derek stood up.

"Let's get the hamburgers started."

"I'm going to jump in the pool." Kaitlyn was all ready. She took off her cover up and purposefully made a big splash to try to get them wet.

"Didn't work." Derek and Mark started cooking. Addison drank lemonade and talked to Kaitlyn. When the food was ready, Kaitlyn got out and wrapped up in a towel.

"When's Meredith getting here?" Mark asked Derek as he put food on the table.

"She should be here in a few minutes." Kaitlyn walked over to them.

"I've made a decision." Addison laughed.

"What have you decided?"

"I've decided we are dropping the whole aunt and uncle thing. From now on, you are Addie and Derek. Or Addison if you are in trouble, or Addison Forbes if you're really in trouble or…" Derek cut her off.

"I think she gets it."

"Okay Derek Michael Shepherd." Addison laughed.

"Okay Kaitlyn Margaret Sloan." Kaitlyn dropped her towel and walked over to him.

"Just for that you get a hug." She hugged him and he couldn't go anywhere because he was sitting in a chair and she had him trapped. She got spots of his shirt wet. She stepped back. He stood up.

"You're going to pay for that." Before she could run, he grabbed her arms and picked her up.

"Be careful." Addison was the voice of reason in the group. Kaitlyn was laughing and screaming.

"No Derek, no!" He threw her in the pool. Kaitlyn climbed out with her lip stuck out, pouting, but she couldn't help but to smile. Derek picked up her towel and wrapped it around her as a peace offering.

Later Addison was helping Mark clean up.

"You've been doing a much better job with the parenting thing."

"Addison, are you ever going to leave me alone about that?"

"I just complimented you. Stop complaining. And no, I will never stop standing up for you daughter. She needs you."

"And she has me."

"I know. I was saying that I'm happy you are being a better father."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They were looking out of the window.

"So what do you think of those two?"

"Meredith and Derek?"

"Yes."

"I think they're cute. I mean she's a little young for him. But I think they could make it. I just hope for Derek that the next time he gets married, it's forever."

"You know you can never know how long a relationship will last. Look at you and Derek. We all thought you were going to be Addison and Derek forever."

"Yeah, well things change."

"Should we go join the party?"

"I guess if she's going to be around for a while, we should get to know her pretty well."

"It looks like Kaitlyn's working on that." Kaitlyn sat in the chair next to Meredith.

"She better be behaving."

"My daughter misbehave?" He smiled. Addison gave him a look.

"Your daughter can be manipulative."

"I am aware." They went outside. They could hear Kaitlyn telling Meredith stories about Addison and Derek from New York. Derek looked uncomfortable.

"Kaitlyn. Come here." She looked up like she got caught and marched over to Addison.

"What?"

"You are supposed to be respectful to the adults in your life. How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to Meredith. She is genuinely trying to be nice to you. She doesn't need to hear about me and Derek and you are making Derek uncomfortable telling her things like that."

"Okay, okay. But she's not right for him you know."

"That is not for you to decide. Derek will chose who he wants to be with. Now go back over there and be nice."

"I want him to be with you." She walked away leaving Addison a little sad. Sometimes she wanted that too. 

A few days later…Kaitlyn knocked on the door of Addison's office.

"Come in."

"Aunt Addie?" Addison looked up from her work.

"Yes?" 

"Can you help me with school papers? It's kind of a mom thing, or at least not my dad thing." Addison smiled.

"Sure." She held her hand out for them. Kaitlyn gave her the envelope of papers. Addison opened them and looked at them. "I can fill out most of this. Do you want me to do the physical?"

"Sure."

"I have a c-section in twenty minutes so I can't do this now, but how about you meet me here in an hour?"

"Okay."

"I may be late if anything happens."

"I know the drill." Addison smiled and stood up.

"I have to go change and all, but you can hang out in here if you want."

Less than an hour later….

Addison walked back into her office. Kaitlyn was reading.

"That was quick."

"C-sections don't take long when everything goes smoothly. You ready?"

"Yup."

"Let's move to an exam room and we can find your dad."

"Do we have to get my dad?"

"Only if you want him there." Addison picked up the papers Kaitlyn handed her earlier and a few other papers.

"Nope."

"Okay. That's fine. Is there a reason you don't want him there?"

"No. With him, it might not be a pleasant experience for all of us." They walked out of the office.

"I had lunch with Meredith."

"Wow. I hope you were nice."

"I was. We just talked about me."

"Oh you love that." Kaitlyn glared at her. "You do." Addison smiled.

Sorry for the short chapter. I was trying to do something short and fun, but ended up not feeling so creative after having my wisdom teeth out. The next one will be up soon with some surprises


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it, just like it.

Fall… After Kaitlyn is back in school. Mark found Addison in the hospital.

"Addison. I need to talk to you."

"Are we going to have a normal conversation like two civil adults?"

"Things are never normal with us babe."

"This is why I can't talk to you." She started to walk away.

"No. Addison. Wait."

"What Mark?"

"Kathleen got arrested this morning."

"Oh my gosh. Why?."

"Why do you think?" They just looked at each other. "Can you watch Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about her. She's taken care of."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Mark."

"We weren't together that long."

"She's the mother of your child. " He walked away.

Few days later. A small redheaded little girl ran down the hallway to Derek.

"Lilzilla!" He caught the girl in his arms and lifted her above his head, making her laugh. He planted a kiss on her forehead and held her.

"Hi!"

The interns had been watching from the desk. Izzie walked up to join the rest of them.

"Whose the kid?"

"Fifty says it's Shepherd's from New York."

"This is why we call you evil spawn." Meredith didn't believe that Derek had any more secrets.

"Hundred says it's McSteamy's." Alex was willing to take Cristina's bet.

"You're on. Sloan already has a love child." Addison walked up to them and put a chart in the rack. Izzie knew she would be able to answer their question.

"Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Dr. Shepherd is holding?" Addison looked up and smiled.

"Lily!"

"That was no help." Addison walked over to Derek and Lily.

"My turn!" She held her arms out. Lily dove into Addison's arms. Addison hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "I missed you."

Alex still thought he was right.

"Sure looks like it's their kid."

"Derek wouldn't have hid that. We're engaged."

"He hid is wife."

"Addison wouldn't have hid it this long."

"I still think it's Sloan's."

"Why would Derek be that happy to see Mark's child?"

"They would have been very close when she was born so Derek would have gotten close to her too. No need to punish the child for what the father did. Besides, they've been buddy-buddy lately."

Derek's pager went off.

"I have to go. You got her?" Addison was still holding Lily.

"Yeah."

"See you later Lily."

"In a while crocodile." Derek and Addison laughed. Derek walked away. Addison carried Lily over to where the interns were. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we go to the playground?"

"Later honey."

When they got to where the interns were Izzie started talking to Lily.

"Hi cutie. What's your name?"

"Lily." Cristina pushed for more information.

"More particularly, what's your last name?"

"Oh I want to hear this. What stories have you guys come up with in the five minutes Lily has been here?"

"Cristina and Alex have a bet. Alex says she's your kid with Dr. Shepherd. Cristina says she's Dr. Sloan's. Meredith says that Derek wouldn't have hid that from her because they're engaged. I don't know what to think, but I don't think she's yours."

"Enough with the verbal diarrhea. I want to know if I won a hundred bucks or not."

"Well Cristina, her last name is Sloan."

"Hand it over evil spawn." Addison's pager went off.

"I would love to stay and gossip with you all, but I have to get that. You five interested in babysitting since you seem to be not doing anything?" Of course Izzie was interested.

"Sure."

"Lily. Stay with Izzie and I'll come get you when I'm done seeing my patient, okay?"

"Okay." Addison walked away and Lilly began asking the interns questions. "What's your name?"

"My name is Izzie and this is Meredith." Cristina was more interested in corrupting the child.

"Let me do the introductions. See him right there?" Lily nodded. "He's evil spawn." Lily giggled.

"Evil spawn?"

"Yup. And that's bambi."

"Cristina, you're corrupting her."

Mark walked down the hallway with papers in his hand. Lily was trailing behind him. He found Addison.

"Addison. What am I going to do? I need her to start school, but there are all these papers and she needs a physical."

"Let me see." He handed them to her. " I can help with most of these. "So you have both the girls now. How are you going to take care of a four year old if you can barely take care of a fifteen year old?"

"She's four?"

"Yes. Where have you been for the past few months?"

"What am I going to do? I am a horrible father. Addison, I really need your help. Please. I don't know how to take care of a four year old."

"And I have any more experience than you do?"

"Come on. You're a pediatric surgeon. Just that right there gives you more experience than me. You want to be a mom. You are naturally the kind of person that makes a good mom. Isn't there some kind of maternal instinct?" Addison smiled and shook her head.

"Just because you admitted your problem and asked for help and because I know the girls are much better off with me helping than just you, I will help you."

"Thank you."

"But I'm not doing it for you."

"Chief gave me a day off to be with my children."

"That's good."

"What am I going to do with them?"

"Let's see you could pick your daughter up from school for once. You could play with your four year old who you haven't seen for a while."

"I don't know how."

"You were a kid not too long ago."

"Addison."

"Does Lily have a carseat?"

"No."

"Does Lily have a bed?"

"Crap."

"That's a bad word daddy."

"Yes it is."

"What kind of bed am I supposed to get?"

"You can get her a twin bed. Just get her a bedrail."

"Well, it's a good thing the chief gave you the day off to help me." He grinned.

"Mark. What if I don't want the day off?"

"Too late. Come on we have things to do."

A few nights later, Mark was trying his best to put Lily to bed. He managed to give her a bath without much of a problem. He was quickly learning that she was much more work than Kaitlyn.

"Lily. Put on pajamas." She glared at him and stomped her foot.

"No."

"Lily. Now."

"I not wearin pajamas." 

"Fine. Get in bed without pajamas."

"No bed."

"Lillian Grace Sloan. Get in bed now. 1. 2." Lily climbed on her bed. She still didn't have clothes on or her hair brushed after her bath. "Lay down and I'll read you a book." Lily started crying.

"I'm not going to bed." Mark was frustrated. He was exhausted from his long day with the kids.

"Lily. Help me out here. I'm trying to be a good daddy. Please go to bed." 

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I want Aunt Addie." 

"You want Aunt Addie to put you to bed?"

"Yes."

"I'll see if she can come over." Mark called Addison, who was sitting on her bed peacefully reading before going to sleep.

"What do you need Mark?" 

"That's a great way to answer your phone." 

"I saw it was you and usually you need something." 

"Let's go on a date." 

"Wow. Change of the usual topic." 

"How about dinner Friday night?" 

"Okay."

"Good. Now will you please come over?"

"Why?" 

"Because Lily says the only person who can put her to bed is her Aunt Addie."

"What is she even doing up? It's 9:30 and she's four."

"We've been arguing about going to bed for quite some time. I finally got her to take a bath, but she won't go to bed."

"Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Addison walked in the house and right up to Lily's room. She was arguing with Mark still. When Addison walked in the room she smiled and ran to Addison. Addison picked her up. 

"Hi Aunt Addie." 

"Why don't you have clothes on?"

"I took a bath and I didn't want to do what Daddy says." 

"You have to listen to Daddy. You have to be a good girl." 

"But I want you." 

"Crying and yelling and not doing what daddy says is not going to get you what you want. You should have changed into pajamas and gotten into bed and then asked daddy if you could call me to read you a bedtime story or something." 

"Oh." 

"Next time, that's what you need to do, okay?" 

"Okay."

"Now, let's get some pajamas on." She sat Lily down and took pajamas out of her drawer. She helped Lily get dressed in her pink footie pajamas. Then Addison brushed her hair. "It's time to get in bed." Lily climbed into her bed. 

"Aunt Addie?" 

"What cutie?" 

"Can you please hold me?" 

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll lay with you for a little bit." Addison laid on the bed and Lily laid on top of her. Addison rubbed her back. Mark turned off the light and left. Fifteen minutes later Addison laid Lily, who had fallen asleep on the bed. She covered her up and left the room. She found Mark on the couch. 

"I thought you might fall asleep too." 

"I was that's why I got up. You have to be more controlling or something. You can't let a four year old control your life at home."

"She won't listen." 

"Make her listen. Talk to her about the consequences or what would have happened if she acted differently. Give her time out. She has to learn."

"I feel bad for her. All she has is me. She needs a mother." 

"She has me too. And Derek. She needs some discipline. Tough love. It's the only way she'll behave."

"I'll work on it. She listens to you so much better." 

"She knows I mean it."

"In my house, my dad was the fun one and mom always meant business. I guess it's a natural thing."

"I'm not sure she's gotten much discipline from either of her parents."

"It's so hard." 

"I know, but you have to try. For Lily."

"I never planned on becoming a father so early in life. With Kaitlyn, it was good. Elizabeth was there. Kaitlyn and I had a different relationship. She's so laid back and goes with the flow, but Lily." 

"Things don't always go as planned. I know. I'm here. I'll help you with almost anything. Really. I would appreciate a little more notice." 

"Sorry. I didn't plan on calling you." 

"I know. If it's bedtime you are having trouble with, I'll come over and help with bedtime whenever I can until it gets easier. Tell me what you need."

"She's little. I don't do little well. Kaitlyn I can do, but not four and not younger. I think at those ages the moms do most of the work. It doesn't come with paternal instinct."

"Maybe not, but it's something you can learn to do. What do you want help with? What's the hardest thing at the moment?"

"Bath and bed. She can be very difficult at that time." 

"She's tired. She's getting her way because you give in easily because you're tired. You need to get on a good schedule and stick to it. I'll help. What time is she going to bed now?" 

"Whenever I can get her in bed."

"I'll come over around 7:30 as long as I'm not working and we can start to get her on a good schedule. It's past ten now and she hasn't been asleep long. It's not good for her. She's waking up early and not taking a nap. She needs to go to bed earlier. Where's Kaitlyn?" 

"Probably in her room." 

"She needs a bedtime too if she's staying up late."

"I vote you work on that." 

"Tonight and only tonight. From now on, you have to be the disciplinarian. You're the one who's living with them." Addison walked upstairs, knocked on the door, and went into Kaitlyn's room. "Time to get ready for bed."

"I'm 15. I don't need a bedtime." 

You have to get up for school at 6:30. It's currently almost 10:30. That means if you go to sleep at this moment you'll get 8 hours of sleep, which is the absolute minimum you should be getting. If you still have homework to do, maybe you should be starting your homework earlier in the evening."

"I'm not a baby. I can choose when I go to bed." 

"You can. If you choose responsibly. If you're staying up too late, taking advantage of being on your own, you're going to need a bedtime. Tonight, I'm saying go to bed."

"Fine. Lily just went to bed." 

"Guess what. Starting tomorrow Lily will be in bed by 8:30 if I can help it so she will have been in bed for two hours by now. You need sleep." 

"Alright. I'm getting ready for bed."

"Good. Lily's going to be learning a thing or two about who's boss around here. I think if you continue talking back, you'll be joining her."

"I'm not…" Addison gave her a look. 

"I'll be back to make sure you're in bed in fifteen minutes." 

"Okay." Addison opened Kaitlyn's door. The room was dark and everything was put away. Addison walked over to the bed using the light coming from the hallway. 

"Thank you. If you listen to us, Lily will probably follow the good example you are setting and listen as well. Show us your good behavior. You can't start acting out now that we also have a four year old to take care of. You have to be the good one."

"I don't like this." She yawned.

"I know, but see you're yawning so I know you're tired."

"My brain is just deprived of oxygen." 

"Well, miss smarty pants, that generally happens when you are tired. Goodnight." She kissed Kaitlyn's forehead.

"Goodnight."

The next night Addison came in the house a little before 7:30. Lily was running around screaming. Kaitlyn had the tv on loud.

"Hi." 

"HI!"

"Where's your daddy?" 

"In the kitchen." 

"It's getting close to quiet time. How about you go pick out a couple of books for us to read before bed tonight?" 

"Okay." She ran off. 

"No running and no screaming." 

"Okay." Addison turned to Kaitlyn. 

"Is your homework done?" 

"No." 

"Then you shouldn't be watching tv. Go get to work on it. You're not staying up past 10 tonight." 

"But." 

"Nope. No arguments. I heard you were very tired this morning. You're going to bed at 10."

"Fine." She started to walk away. 

"What did I say about talking back?" 

"Don't do it." 

"Yeah. Let's work on not doing it."

"I'm going to my room to do my homework." 

"That was a better tone. Thank you." Kaitlyn went upstairs and Addison went into the kitchen where Mark was cleaning. "What happened in here?" 

"Lily accidentally spilled the rest of the lasagna including the glass dish. I'm trying to clean it. It's like chaos tonight." 

"I can tell." 

"They're quiet now. What did you do?" 

"Lily's picking out bedtime books and Kaitlyn's doing her homework. You have to have a little more control over them. Don't let Kaitlyn talk back to you either."

"We were doing good until after dinner."

"I believe it. It's when they're getting tired that they're bad."

"Is it bathtime?"

"It should be, but I'll do bath and you can finish cleaning in here." Addison went back out to the living room and Lily was walking down the stairs with her books. 

"I got some books." 

"Okay. It's time for a bath." 

"No. I want to read. You told me to get books." 

"We are going to read after your bath. And you need to start saying no less. When we tell you to do something you need to do it."

"But I want to read." 

"No. We are going upstairs. You can put those books on your bed. We'll read them as soon as you are finished with your bath. Let's go. I don't want to hear no out of your mouth again tonight." Lily started quietly walking up the stairs. Addison followed her. Lily went into her room and put the books on the bed. She put her arms up to Addison. "You don't need to be held right now. Into the bathroom." They went in and Addison started filling the tub as Lily got undressed. Addison gave her a bath. She didn't want to play long so the bath was quick. Lily got out and Addison wrapped her in a towel.

"Can you hold me please?" Addison picked her up and carried her into her room. Mark met them there. Addison put Lily down.

"Now Daddy is going to get you dressed, read to you, and put you in bed. You need to listen to him." Addison waited for Mark downstairs. He came down half an hour later.

"I don't think that went too bad."

"Definitely better than last night." Mark sat down on the couch next to her.

"So about that date tomorrow night. You're still going on a date with me right?"

"Actually, I changed my mind."

"Addison. I love you. I've loved you for a while. I want to spend time with you. You're beautiful, smart, funny. You love my girls like they are your own. Please. I'm begging you. Just one date."

"I wasn't saying no. But it's nice to hear you beg. All I was going to say was that I have one condition. I'll go on that date with you, if you put Lily to bed. You're not leaving that to your babysitter."

"_Ooo I need a babysitter." _Mark quietly thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the major delay in updating. It will be Addek in the end. I promise. Just keep reading.

Addison and Mark were sitting in the bar getting a drink after dinner.

"We're old." Addison laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"All we could talk about all night was the kids. It's not bad. We both love them. It's just boring. We used to be more fun."

"Well, as you already pointed out we're old. By the time we're done with a long shift at work and putting the kids to bed, we're too tired for fun. I don't have the energy for that anymore."

"It is nice to get out though. I did need a break even if we talked about them all night."

"You deserve a break. You worked hard at home all week."

"What if we go home now and put our feet up and relax?"

"Wow. Who are you and what happened to Mark?"

"I mean our date doesn't need to be over, we could just move it somewhere a little more comfortable." He winked at her.

"Oh there he is." They both laughed and walked to the car. When they got home, Mark went to put the key in the door but stopped.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"Me too." Mark leaned in to kiss Addison. She didn't stop him. Mid-kiss the front door opened. Derek and Kaitlyn were standing there. Kaitlyn was giggling.

"So I guess your date went well?"

"It did." They went inside.

"What are you doing up?"

"It's 10:30 on a Friday night."

"Oh that's true."

"You're just getting old. Getting home early and all."

"I hope your sister is asleep."

"She is. Just like you left her."

"Good." Derek started gathering his things.

"Well, if I'm not needed, I'm going to head over to Meredith's. Unlike you old folks, I still know how to have fun on a Friday night."

"Shut up. You're older than me."

"Thanks for babysitting."

"Anytime." Derek left. Mark turned to look at Kaitlyn.

"So young lady. I think it's time for bed."

"It's Friday." He leaned in and whispered to her.

"If you go to bed now, I'll take you to the mall tomorrow."

"Okay. I was going to sleep anyway. I just wanted to know why you wanted me too." She went upstairs.

"She played me." Addison smiled.

"Yup." He walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Now where did we leave off."

Few weeks later. … Mark was making breakfast for the girls while they sat at the counter and watched.

"Daddy, why do you get to have so many sleepovers on school nights with Aunt Addie?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yes dad, why do you get to have so many sleepovers?"

"When two grown ups love each other a lot, they get to have sleepovers all the time."

"Oh."

"I was thinking maybe Aunt Addie should live with us, but I wanted to know what you girls thought."

"You mean she would be here all the time?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

"Kaitlyn, what do you think?"

"I think it's good. I like it better when she's with us." He smiled. He was glad Lily and Kaitlyn were so happy.

"Me too."

"When will she move in?"

"I don't know. I have to find the perfect moment to ask her."

A few nights later Mark decided to have one night just him and the girls before asking Addison to move in. It was practically the only night she hadn't slept over in a while. In the middle of the night, Lily woke up screaming. Mark held her while he quickly called Addison, who sleepily answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Addie, I need help."

"It's 3 am Mark." 

"I know. Lily's burning up and I don't know what to do."

"You're a doctor." 

"I know. She's really hot. She's crying. She's been coughing some. And she won't tell me anything." 

"Okay, okay. What's her temperature?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well, take it." 

"I don't have anything to take it with." 

"Alright. Do you have children's Tylenol?"

"Were you giving it to Kaitlyn?" 

"Not stuff Lily can take." 

"Then no." 

"Alright. I'm coming. I'll stop at the drugstore on the way if I can find a 24 hour one." 

"Thank you."

Mark was walking around the living room with a crying Lily when Addison came in.

"Hey, hey. Aunt Addie's here." Addison put the bags down and walked over to Mark and Lily.

"Hi Cutie. Are you going to tell us what doesn't feel good?" She put her arms out for Addison. Addison took her. She rested her cheek against Lily's forehead. "She is really hot." 

"I know." 

"There's a thermometer in one of those bags." He found it and opened it. Addison sat on the couch still holding Lily. Mark brought the thermometer over and put it in Lily's ear. She moved as he did it.

"You have to stay still honey." He did it again. "105.2" Addison was surprised. 

"Are you sure?" 

"That's what it says." 

"Do it again." He did.

"Same." 

"Let me see it." She laid Lily on the couch and took her temperature again. "105.2. What are we going to do?" 

"That's why I called you. You know what to do." 

"That's a very high temperature."

"I know."

"Should we take her to the hospital?" 

"We're both doctors."

"I know, but what if something happens that we can't take care of here."

"When would a normal parent take their kid in?"

"I don't know." She stood up. "I'll be right back." 

"Where are you going?" 

"To look online." She came back a few minutes later. "We're taking her in. Or I will and you can stay with Kaitlyn."

"What should we do?" 

"She's going to the hospital." 

"I know. I mean about Kaitlyn." 

"It's after 4 now. Someone's going to have to come back and get her up for school if both of us go." 

"Are you going to worry yourself sick if you don't go with her?" 

"This is scary Mark." 

"Alright. Do you feel comfortable taking her alone?" 

"I work there everyday." 

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Kaitlyn alone while she's sleeping and doesn't know what's going on." 

"Okay. I'll take her. Can you get a blanket?" She picked up Lily and Lily laid her head on Addison's shoulder. Mark came back with a blanket. She wrapped it around Lily. "Keys?" 

"You want my car?" 

"We don't have time to switch the carseat." They traded keys. "I'll call you when we know something." 

Addison carried Lily into the ER. Izzie was down there.

"What are you doing here Lily?" 

"Lily is really sick."

"Do you need help?" 

"Page Arizona." 

"Okay." 

"What's open?"

"There's only one other person in that room."

"Okay." She walked into the room Izzie pointed to. Derek was in there talking to a patient. He almost bumped into Addison as he was leaving the room.

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"Are both you and Mark working?" 

"Neither of us. Hold her for a minute." Derek put the chart down and took Lily.

"She feels warm." 

"I'm well aware." She pulled a thermometer out of the cupboard. "At home the thermometer said 105.2." 

"That's high." 

"Sit on the bed with her." He did. "Lily. Cutie. Look at me. I need you to calm down for a minute. Open your mouth." She did. Addison put the thermometer under her tongue. "Close your mouth and don't open." A few seconds later it beeped.

"Well?" 

"105.1"

"What are you going to do?"

"Stevens is getting Arizona."

"What's wrong with her?" 

"We have no idea, which is part of why she's here. Lily, can you tell me what doesn't feel good now?"

"My head." Addison felt her forehead. 

"I know. You have a very high fever. Anything else honey?" Lily coughed. 

"I don't know."

"We'll make you better." Addison kissed Lily's forehead and a tear fell down Addison's cheek. She felt bad that she couldn't instantly fix her. Derek put his arm around Addison.

"She's going to be okay."

By afternoon Lily's temperature had dropped and Addison took her home. She carried Lily into the house and put her down when they got inside. They were both very tired.

"Noo." Lily started to cry. "Nooo." Addison put some things down and took off her coat.

"Wait a minute cutie pie. I need to put this stuff down." She picked Lily up again and Lily laid her head on Addison's shoulder. Addison gently rubbed her back and walked into the living room. Mark came up from downstairs. 

"Hey. How's she doing?" 

"A lot better. Her temperature came down a lot. We have antibiotics for her to take. We're really tired right now." He came closer and rubbed Lily's back. 

"Thanks. Really. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You're welcome. And I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't with her. I care about her like she's my own." 

"I know but still you didn't have to."

"Will you take her for a minute?" 

"Yup." He took Lily out of Addison's arms.

"Addd…"

"You're okay. Daddy's holding you. I need a drink and a snack and then I'll take a nap with you." Addison went into the kitchen and she came back a few minutes later. Mark was rocking Lily and Lily was crying. She sat on the couch. "Alright come here." Mark put Lily in Addison's lap. Lily laid her head against Addison's chest.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Don't worry cutie. I'm not going anywhere." Lily closed her eyes. Mark decided it was the perfect opportunity to ask his question.

"I don't want you to go anywhere either."

"I just said I'm not."

"I mean ever. I want you to be with us always. Move in with us."

"That's a big step."

"I know. You're here all the time anyway. Most of your stuff is here. The girls love you. I love you. We want you here. Things are good. I want to keep them that way. I want you to be with us."

"Sure why not. I love you and the girls too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!

A few months later…

Addison was in the kitchen packing lunches for the girls and Lily was eating breakfast at the table. Mark came in and poured himself coffee in a travel mug. He didn't even say anything to them. Addison stood in front of him so he couldn't leave the room.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Can you take the girls to school?"

"No. I have an early surgery. I have to go."

"Again? That's the third day this week."

"Sorry." He walked around her and left. Addison went back to making lunches.

"Does daddy still love us?" Addison turned to look at her.

"Yes of course he does. He's just a little too busy for us right now." Kaitlyn came in.

"Can you take me to get my learners' permit? Dad said he can't this week."

"I can't. I'm sorry. You have to have a parent or guardian with you."

"Why can't you be my parent or guardian?" She sounded angry.

"I'll tell you what. If you read the book and study hard this weekend, I will find a way for you to get your permit next week."

"Thank you."

"Okay. Lunches are ready. We need to leave in 5 minutes."

When Addison got to work, she looked at the surgery board. She was upset to find out that Mark's first surgery still wasn't for another hour and a half. Callie walked up next to her.

"Mark's up to something."

"Good morning to you too."

"He leaves the house early, comes home late, ignores his kids. This morning he told me for the third time this week he had an early surgery. I got the girls up and ready and took them to school, got here, did what I needed to and now I'm looking at the board and his first surgery isn't for another hour and a half."

"Are you worried he's cheating?"

"I am now."

"Oh come on. You haven't thought about it. Both of you cheated before."

"Well, the time we spend together between the coming home late and the leaving early doesn't really suggest that he would need anyone else."

"Ahh. I don't know what he's up to. I'll spy for you."

"Thanks."

Addison went down to the cafeteria to grab something quick for lunch in the middle of her busy day. She heard Mark's laugh. She looked over and saw him having lunch with an attractive blonde woman. He looked like he was having more fun than he's seen him in a while. They were joking and laughing. He reached out and touched the woman's arm. She watched for a minute and then left, upset.

***

Addison found Mark in the hallway. She barely looked at him.

"You need to pick up the girls from school. I have a surgery."

"I can't. I'm working really late tonight." He walked away from her. She didn't know what to do. She loved the girls, but they weren't her kids. It wasn't her responsibility to always pick them up from school. She found Derek.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are you doing this evening?"

"Nothing."

"Can you pick the girls up from school, give them dinner, and maybe do bed? I have to work and Mark's being a jerk."

"Or I can pick them up from school, feed them lots of sugar, and have them bouncing off the walls when you get home."

"Well, it's a school night so I'd prefer the first option, but if the second is all you can do that works to."

"Sure, I'll get them. I'll keep them alive and happy."

"Thanks. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Addison walked into the house and threw her stuff down angrily. Derek came out from the other room.

"Hey. You're making all that noise after I worked so hard to have them in bed."

"I know. I'm sorry. I appreciate it." She started walking into the living room. He grabbed her hands to stop her and made her look at him.

"Add. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Mark."

"What did he do this time? Leave the seat up?"

"Things haven't been as good as they were. He's not coming home tonight. He gets up early and leaves for work and comes home late. The girls barely see him. He doesn't do anything to take care of them. This morning I asked him to take them to school. He told me he couldn't, he had an early surgery for the third time this week. I found out he was lying when I got to work. At lunch, I saw him laughing and eating with a blonde woman. I can't take it much longer. I moved in because he was ready for a committed relationship. I thought having the girls here and everything that's happened, that this time it would be for real, even if we turned into a boring couple with two wonderful kids." She started crying. "I love those girls so much, I just don't know how much more I can do if he isn't going to try." Derek pulled her in for a hug.

"Everything will be okay." They stayed like that for a few minutes. Their foreheads were almost touching.

"Why can't he be more like you?" Derek leaned in and kissed her. She didn't object. They kept kissing more and more. Each one more passionate. They moved to the couch, neither one pulling back.

Two months later…

Addison pulled Callie into a closet as she walked down the hallway.

"What?" She looked up and saw Addison. "Oh you. Why am I in here?"

"I have a problem."

"Okay. What kind of problem?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh Addison that's great!"

"No. It's not."

"Why? I thought things were getting a little better."

"They are. It's just. I don't…I don't exactly know who the father is."

"Addison! What did you do?"

"It could be Mark's. It's a good possibility."

"Or?" Addison made a face.

"Derek's."

"NO?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"When things were really bad and the first day I saw Mark and the new plastic surgeon together."

"Oh."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why you're in here."

"First you should probably find out for sure."

"Yeah. Then?"

"You could get a paternity test. Or you could just tell Mark and let him raise it whether or not it's his. Then the child has a father and you don't ruin two relationships."

"Yeah. I don't know. It's probably best if it's Mark's. Derek and I are divorced, Derek has Meredith, Mark and I are together. Plus Derek and I had sex once. Mark and I, well, let's just say a few more times than that."

Next day….Addison was feeling very sick. She couldn't keep anything down. She was exhausted. She was sitting on the bed when Mark came in.

"You still sick?" 

"I'm late." 

"It's okay you're sick. I think the chief will understand." 

"No **I'm** late. Like a few weeks late." 

"Oh. What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying I think I'm pregnant." She put her hands in her head. "How could I let this happen?" 

"It's not like it's the worst thing in the world." She was quiet for a minute 

"We're barely making it as a couple. You have two girls who you can't take care of without a lot of help. Are you saying that this is a good situation to bring a baby into?" 

"No, but we can make it work. You want a baby. I know it. You tried for years."

"I wanted a baby with Derek." They were silent. 

"I don't know what to say Addison. I'm trying to be positive and supportive here." 

"I'm sorry. It's just I tried for years, but it's not happening at the best possible time."

"At least it will be gorgeous." 

"Mark." 

"What? You're beautiful and I'm just off the charts." He grinned. Addison giggled. 

"Could you be any more full of yourself?" 

"Hey. I got you to laugh."

"I'll get a pregnancy test done at work today."

That night….

Mark came home after the girls went to bed. He went right into the bedroom.

"I'm pregnant."

"I thought you would be." 

"Are you happy?" 

"Yes." 

"You don't seem very happy." 

"It's not real yet." 

"Are you going to be a better father now?" 

"I'm trying." 

"Not hard enough." 

"I'm doing what I can. I'm a surgeon. I have work too." 

"I'm a surgeon and I somehow manage to be here to feed the girls dinner and put them to bed most nights."

"I've done this twice." 

"Exactly. I don't want it to be a repeat of either of those times." 

"Why?"

"Why? Seriously? You got them both pregnant and then left before either kid was born. Yeah, you went back to Elizabeth when Kaitlyn was born, but you weren't the father you could have been. You barely saw Lily as a baby and when you did you brought her to us. Yeah, you were better with Kaitlyn, but you still didn't know what you were doing and you didn't try. I just want you to try harder."

"Okay. Can we argue about this tomorrow? I'm tired." 

"Fine." She rolled over so she wasn't facing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Sorry if it jumps forward in time so much now. I'll try to mark it to keep track.

April…

Addison ran into Meredith in the hallway. It was after 5.

"Meredith, will you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you pick up the girls from school and watch them until I get home?" Meredith wasn't sure how to answer. She thought it was going to be a work thing.

"Okay."

"It really won't be hard. You can do it."

"I haven't watched them by myself before."

"Kaitlyn is fifteen. It's really Lily and Kaitlyn can help with Lily."

"Okay." 

"You can eat anything in the kitchen. There's a lasagna already made in the refrigerator if you want to cook that. Just put it in the oven. Lily probably won't last until that's cooked but you can just give her a banana or something that will hold her over." Addison handed her a key. "Here's the key." Izzie and George were standing behind her waiting for her to go home. "They can go with you and have dinner if you want. I have one delivery and then I'll be home. She should deliver within the half hour I'm waiting for the page."

"Okay." 

"Thank you so much."

"Sure." Addison's pager went off. 

"There we go. I won't be too long."

Two hours later….Addison went walked into the house.

"Oh thank god." Addison smiled. 

"Where they bad?" 

"No. Just vomiting all over the place." 

"Both?" 

"Lily. And you'd think that three doctors would be able to take care of it, but no, it's so much different than being in the hospital."

"Where is she?" 

"Meredith has her in the bathroom." Addison put her bag and coat on the chair close to her. Meredith came out of the bathroom carrying Lily. Izzie came out of the kitchen at the same time.

"Kitchen's clean." She saw Addison. "Oh hi." Lily held her arms out to Addison. Addison took her. 

"She's vomited a few times. We cleaned her up, but didn't give her a bath and her dirty clothes are just by the washing machine." 

"Don't worry about it." She kissed Lily's head. "You have a fever." Lily laid her head on Addison's shoulder.

"Yeah. I think you got me sick." 

"I don't know about that." 

"You were throwing up." 

"That was for a different reason." 

"Am I going to have a baby too?" Addison cringed. Meredith was the first to comment.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes…Kaitlyn!" Kaitlyn came upstairs. "Take Lily either downstairs or up to my room and put something on tv for her." Addison put Lily down and Kaitlyn took her out of the room. "Yes. I'm pregnant."

"Does Derek know?" 

"Only Mark and the girls know. You can't tell Derek." 

"He's going to find out." 

"I want to tell him and I want to do it in person."

"He's in New York for a while." 

"I know. I talk to him, his sister, and his mother."

"I didn't…" 

"I was married to Derek for eleven years and with him longer. His family became my family. I'm still close to most of his sisters and his parents. I know what's going on. Derek's been keeping me updated."

"It's not going to be a secret much longer." Addison looked at him. "You're starting to show." 

"I know. I'm going to tell the chief soon, but until I do, (looking at the three of them) this has to remain a secret." Izzie was excited about it.

"When are you due?" 

"Middle of October." Addison could see George counting on his fingers) "I'm a little over 14 weeks pregnant." 

"Keeping it a secret for that long in that hospital is pretty impressive."

"I would like it to stay that way for two more days when I have a meeting with the chief."

"I really think Derek should know." 

"If I tell you why he doesn't know yet, it stays between us." Meredith knodded. "Derek and I wanted kids from the beginning. At the end of our internships we decided to start trying for a baby. We tried and tried and tried. Month after month we were disappointed. It went on like that on and off for three years. We decided to stop trying because it was putting a strain on us and our relationship. We started try again a year later and it was a repeat before. About a year before he moved out here we decided to stop all together, if it happened by chance then great, but if it didn't than it wasn't happening. That's what led to us growing apart. If he finds out that his best friend got me pregnant without even trying to, he's going to be really hurt. I'm just looking for the perfect way to tell him. I really don't want to do this to him. It's going to be much better for him to hear from me though, don't you think?" Really she was also afraid that if she told Derek and he thought it was his, he would leave Meredith for the baby.

"Okay." Mark came in.

"Hey babe." He kissed Addison. 

"Hi." Kaitlyn yelled downstairs.

"Addie!" Addison went to the bottom of the stairs. 

"What?" 

"Lily just threw up on your bed."

"Great." (to Kaitlyn) "I'll be up in one minute. Take her into the bathroom."

"We will go." 

"Thanks for watching the girls." 

"No problem." The three of them left. Addison followed Mark upstairs. 

"Well, there's goes any good relationship Meredith and I had." 

"Why?" 

"Lily accidentally told them that I'm pregnant and Meredith is mad that I haven't told Derek."

"She'll get over it, but you do have to tell him." Addison and Mark walked into their room.

"I know." Kaitlyn was talking to Lily from the bathroom.

"Lean over the toilet." 

"Get the bedding into the washer. I'll go relieve Kaitlyn." Addison walked into the bathroom and Kaitlyn walked out. Lily was crying. "It's okay. Here let's take your yucky clothes off and get you in the tub." Addison pealed the clothes off while Lily was still crying. She started filling the tub and put Lily in. Mark peaked into the bathroom. 

"How should I wash these?" 

"Did she get the comforter too?" 

"No." 

"Put it all in the washer and a capful of laundry detergent. Wash it in warm water." 

"Okay." He went to do laundry and Addison bathed Lily and then put clean pajamas on her. Addison took Lily downstairs and put her on the couch with a movie. Addison found Mark in the kitchen eating leftover lasagna. 

"Smells good." 

"Did you eat any?" 

"No I came home and then they found out about the baby, then you came home." 

"I'll make you a plate." He did and sat it in front of her. 

"Thanks." She started eating. "Will you check on Lily? We don't want her vomiting all over the living room." 

"Yeah." He left and came back. "She's sleeping for now." 

"We'll have to make sure she gets some fluids when she wakes up." Mark sat down next to her.

"We're like an old boring married couple." Addison laughed. 

"You used to make fun of me and Derek for that." 

"The only thing we've talked about this evening is laundry, kids, and vomit."

"I'm eating." 

"Since when are you squeamish?"

"Since I got pregnant with your child and vomited my guts every morning, noon, and night for the past 9 weeks."

"When does that part end?" 

"Soon hopefully. I'll start getting less and less sick now." 

May….

Kaitlyn touched Addison's swollen belly.

"Hi baby." Addison looked up and saw Derek standing in the room.

"That was fast."

"Derek, you don't get to do this."

"What?"

"Sweetheart, can Derek and I have a minute alone?"

"Yeah." She left the room.

"You're engaged to Meredith. As soon as I got pregnant, I knew that we were going to have issues."

"Why with Mark?"

"I didn't plan it, it happened. You don't have a right to have a problem with this. I want a baby and you know that." 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were in New York, for a few months. What was I supposed to call you up and say hey Derek I'm pregnant with Mark's child. We're divorced."

"I talked to you while I was in New York." 

"I know. I didn't want to hurt you. You wanted a child so badly and that didn't happen for us. I wanted to tell you about the baby, but I thought it would be better in person."

"No need to tell anymore."

"I had it all planned out, but you were gone so long."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, I like being friends with you. You're so easy to talk to."

"You're jealous."

"I guess so. I always had big plans for the time when you would get pregnant. I thought it would be mine."

"I want it to be yours."

"Wait. When are you due?"

"October." He counted. She knew what was coming next.

"Any chance it is mine?"

"Derek."

"Add. I deserve to know."

"Yes. A very, very small chance. I didn't want you to know. You're engaged. This baby is going to be Mark's. I'm not ruining two families over this. Do you want to end your relationship with Meredith?"

"No."

"Okay. So it's much, much more likely it's Marks. And that's how it's going to stay."

"Do I get to be Uncle Derek?" Addison smiled.

"Of course. No child's life is complete without Uncle Derek."

"Are you getting married?" They sat on the couch.

"I don't know if Mark wants to. I don't know if I want to. I think that if we do it, it won't be right away. We have enough going on."

"A baby is a lot."

"Plus we are adjusting to living together. And Kaitlyn and Lily are adjusting to all of us living together and the baby. I'm adjusting to being their stepmother."

"Oh all of the was already happening. You have been more of their mother than Mark has been their father since they came out here."

"What about you? Any plans for kids?"

"I want a baby. We've talked about it a little. I don't know if Meredith's ready yet."

"You're not getting any younger."

"Thanks Addison."

"No problem." He put his hand on her belly.

"Your mommy's being mean to me. Yes she is. Are Kaitlyn and Lily excited for their new sibling?"

"Yes. Lily tells everyone it's her baby. They're ready for the idea of the baby, not sure that they're ready for the actual baby yet."

"You'll all get there."

"I know. We have five months."

"Yeah. How does it feel?"

"When I'm not sick, wonderful."

"You're glowing." Addison smiled. He moved his hand up and down over her belly. "Your stomach feels so different."

"Yeah. And it's also a little weird that I have a friend who can say that."

"In case you forgot, we go way back, my friend." He smiled and she matched it. Then he looked sad.

"What?"

"I'm not going to get to watch your belly grow or be there for midnight cravings or for the ultrasounds or the first time you see the baby." She took his hands in hers.

" I know. I know you wanted this more than anything in the world. I did too. I wanted to have your baby and I wanted you to do all of those things. You were, are, the perfect guy, a great uncle, and you'll make a wonderful father someday. I would love for you to be the father of my child. We changed. We grew apart. It didn't work for us. Don't you think I'd rather have you over Mark?"

"You would?"

"Yes I would. The Derek that I married would be higher on the list than number one. You weren't that guy when we got divorced, but you're getting there. I've seen more of the old you today than in a very long time. Mark isn't the family guy. He isn't the one who stays committed forever. He's the fun one night guy. You are the family guy."

"You know you can call me if you need something." 

"That's sweet. Honestly. I appreciate it. But you have Meredith now. This isn't your baby. You can be part of the baby's life as an uncle or friend if you plan on sticking around. We just have to be careful that we don't get wrapped up in the dream we once shared so we don't hurt everyone around us."

"I know. It's just amazing. I kind of wish I could trade places with Mark." 

"Derek." He looked right at her. "Can we stop this?" 

"What?" 

"This. What you are doing? Can we just be friends enjoying barbeque this evening starting now?" 

"Alright." He put his hand on her belly. "I still am fascinated with this. It appeared out of no where."

"I know. It's fun. It just seems a little surreal that I'm going to have a baby in a few months."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews! It makes it so much more fun to write knowing people are reading. From now on, it's pretty much going to be Addison/baby centric.

End of May…

Addison walked up to the desk and handed the chart the nurse. Derek was standing right next to her.

"Hey." 

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Addison smiled and tilted her head.

"You are quite the guy Derek Shepherd." 

"What?"

"You've known I'm pregnant for how long? A few weeks? Every single day that you see me you ask me how I feel or how I'm doing." 

"Yeah?" 

"You really care." 

"Of course I do." 

"Mark doesn't even do that." 

"Well he should." 

"Give me your hand." 

"What?" 

"Just do it." She took his hand and put it on her belly. The baby moved.

"What was that?" Addison smiled. 

"The baby's moving." 

"When did that happen?" 

"Yesterday."

"That feels so weird."

"It feels amazing." Derek dropped his hand as Mark came up to them. He hugged and kissed Addison.

"What was that?" Addison smiled again and sounded excited. 

"The baby moved."

"That's an odd feeling. Are you getting the girls after school?" 

"I guess so." 

"I'll be home around nine." 

"Okay." He walked away.

"What's up?" 

"What?" 

"That was a pretty cold exchange." 

"Yeah, well, what's new?" 

"He didn't even say anything about the baby."

"He never does. That's why being with you can be a little difficult at times. I see what I'm missing out on."

"You should talk to him. You shouldn't be missing out on those things." 

"I will. He just drives me crazy sometimes." 

"Change him." A pager went off. "I have to go, but I'm here for you." He kissed her cheek. 

"Thanks."

Days later…

Mark took Lily out for the day so Addison could get some things done at home. Mark and Lily had been playing on the playground at the park for about half an hour when Mark's phone rang. He answered it and he was talking for a little while.

"Daddy. Daddy." 

"Shh." He turned his back to her) 

"Daddy. I'm going to get ice cream." A few minutes later Mark put the phone away and turned around. Lily wasn't there. 

"Lily. Lily!" He walked over to the playground and looked all through it calling her name.

At home…the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Is Lily home?" 

"No." She panicked. "What do you mean is Lily home? She's with you." 

"I can't find her. I looked everywhere." 

"She's not on the playground?" 

"No." 

"Did you look around the playground?" 

"Everywhere." 

"How long has she been missing?" 

"Half an hour." 

"She could be anywhere. I can't believe you lost her."

"She just wanders. You know that." 

"I know and you should have been watching her closely because of that." 

"I don't know what to do." 

"I'm coming. Stay there in case she comes back to playground. Ask people." 

Addison got there and ran over to Mark. 

"Anything?" 

"No. No one's seen her." 

"She's four. Someone could have taken her. She could be in any little hiding place. She could be hurt." 

"Calm down. Panicking isn't going to help." 

"Lily's lost Mark." They were both quiet. "Did you tell the police officers?"

"No." 

"Let's start there. More people looking will help." Mark went up to the police officer. 

"Excuse me." 

"Can I help you?"  
Mark: "My daughter is lost. She's four. I've looked everywhere. I just can't find her." 

"Okay. How long has she been missing?" 

"A little more than half an hour." 

"Where did you last see her?" 

"By the benches next to the playground." 

"What is she wearing?" 

"I don't remember. Addison." Addison walked over. "What did you dress Lily in this morning?" 

"She's wearing a pink sundress and white sandals. Her hair is in a bow." 

"What does she look like?" 

"Blue eyes. Curly red hair. I think she's about 43 inches tall. Maybe 40 pounds. She has an egg shaped birth mark behind her right knee."

"I'm going to call this in. Think about anyone who lives close by that she might have run to or places she likes to go or anyone who you have issues with who might have taken her."

"Thanks." 

"Would she have gone anywhere?" 

"Not to anyone's house, but maybe the stores over there." 

"Who would have taken her?" 

"Who do we have issues with?" 

"Oh lots of people." 

"Like who?" 

"Derek, Meredith." 

"I can't believe you just said that. They would never take her. They would be the first to bring her home. Do we have issues with anyone who would be mad at us?" 

"I don't know."

"We should probably call the hospitals." They searched for her for more than an hour and nobody had seen her. Addison was very near tears. "I can't believe she's really lost. She could be hurt anywhere and we don't know." 

"Addie. We're going to find her. It just takes time." 

"She's four. She can't take care of herself for that long." 

"She'll be okay." 

"What if someone took her?" Addison's cell phone rang and she anxiously picked it up. "Hello!"

"Add, she's here. Someone brought her in. She's in tears and she's scared but she's okay." She walked to the car. 

"Thank god. We're coming. Hospital?" 

"ER."

"She's in the hospital?" 

"Yup. Someone found her and brought her there." 

"Is she hurt?" 

"Derek says she's fine." They ran into the ER. Addison spotted Derek holding Lily and ran over to them. She took Lily out of his arms and hugged her tightly. "Lily, Lily. I'm so happy we found you." 

"I was scared." 

"It's okay now. You're not going anywhere." 

"I thought I wasn't going to see you forever." 

"You scared me. What happened?" 

"I went to get ice cream. Daddy wouldn't come. Then he was gone. I looked for him all over. Then I go to work to find you. I got lost. And I was scared. Then Evil spawn bring me to work." Addison laughed.

"You mean Alex?" 

"Yeah. Cristina says his name's evil spawn." 

"Never, ever, go anywhere without me or daddy or whoever is watching you again. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"You came back to us this time, but you could have gotten hurt or really lost or someone could have taken you. It's scary. I need you to stay near one of us all of the time." 

"Okay." Addison hugged her.

"I let the police know we found her."

"Okay."

"While I'm here I'm going to check on a patient." He left. 

"Are you okay?"

"That was the scariest day of my life, but I'm okay." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Addison looked down at Lily, then up at Derek and then around the room. 

"Go run over to Izzie and ask her if you can be with her for a few minutes."

"I don't want to leave you." 

"Just for a few minutes. You like Izzie." 

"Okay." She jumped down and went to Izzie.

"What's on your mind?"

"I can't believe he lost her." 

"She's okay now." 

"Yeah, but she's four. She was wandering around Seattle alone. Anything could have happened. He should have been watching her." 

"I'm sure he learned his lesson." 

"It wouldn't have happened to you." 

"Only because I would be too afraid to lose someone else's kid. And I would be terrified of you." She smiled.

June…

Derek and Mark stood next to each other at the desk.

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"How's fatherhood these days?"

"Same as always." 

"Are you enjoying the pregnancy?" 

"That's all Addison." 

"It's you and Addison." 

"I am not pregnant." 

"I know, but she needs you to be there for her."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot going on." 

"Don't hurt her or lose her." Addison walked up on the other side of the desk and raised her arms to stretch causing her scrubs to tighten over her swollen belly. "You can really see her belly now." 

"Yeah." 

"She's beautiful pregnant."

"I have to go." Mark left and Derek walked around the desk to Addison. 

"Hello baby." 

"Shut up." 

"You can even tell through the scrubs now." 

"I can't help that I'm growing a baby."

"And it's beautiful." Alex walked up. 

"Woah. You're going to be as big as your patients soon." 

"Thank you Karev." 

"No problem." 

"Go be cocky with Mark in plastics. You two belong together." 

"Yes, mam." He walked away. 

"Interns." Derek smiled. 

"Have a good day." 

"Thanks. You too." Derek walked away and Addison put the chart she was working on away. She walked over to the on call room and went in and laid down. Izzie walked up to the desk) 

"Can you page Dr. Montogomery?" 

"I can, but she just went into that on call room." 

"Thanks." Izzie went into the room. "Dr. Montgomery." Addison didn't move 

"What can I do for you?" 

"A woman is being transferred here. She's 32 weeks pregnant. She was in an accident two days ago." 

"Alright. I'm coming." She started to stand but lost her balance and grabbed onto the bunk bed to catch herself. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy. I stood up too fast."

"Are you sure? We have some time. We could get someone from OB to look at you." 

"I'm okay."

"Okay."

Later…

"Dr. Montgomery. That's the fifth time you've rubbed your stomach in that spot in the past forty-five minutes."

"Okay you win. Get an ultrasound machine."

Addison was lying on the exam table with her belly exposed as Izzie was scanning. Derek and Meredith were walking down the hallway. 

"Is that Addison?" Derek looked over. 

"Yeah." He walked right in the room. Both Addison and Izzie looked at him. Izzie put the probe down. "What's wrong?" 

"Braxton-hicks."

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine."

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off and relax." 

"Sounds great. You lay there and I'll get Mark."

"Guys." 

"Listen to the advice of your doctor." 

"She's my intern." 

"The tables have turned." 

"This is kind of fun."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

July...

Addison sat on the bench at school holding Lily to her. Lily was crying and tears were starting to fall down Addison's cheeks.

"Daddy doesn't come home." 

"I know." 

"I don't want Uncle Derek."

"You don't have much of a choice unless daddy comes home." Counselors and kids walked up. "Look everyone's coming are you ready for camp yet?" Lily was still crying. 

"NO." Addison laughed and wiped her own tears away. She didn't like hearing lily cry. Plus she was extra emotional these days.

"Okay." Allison, a counselor, sat down next to them. "Sweetheart, you need to stop crying because I'm really emotional right now so it's making me cry."

"What's wrong Lily?" 

"I don't want Addie to leave?"

"I've been home with you for three days. I have to work."

"She's going to go to work and you're going to have fun at camp and then you'll see her after camp." Addison shook her head. 

"No, no. Uncle Derek is going to pick you up, and feed you lots of sugar so that I have to put you to bed really late." Allison tried to help.

"That's fun." Addison stood up and Lily held onto her. Another counselor Carrie, tried to get Lily off of Addison. 

"Come on Lily. Aunt Addie needs to leave now." Carrie tried to pick her up and pull her away. 

"Please don't pull her off of me. It makes it harder to leave her everyday because she doesn't learn to go willingly." Addison bent down. "One last kiss and big hug and then we let go." Lily smiled. It was like a game.

"Okay!" Addison gave her a hug and a kiss. 

"One, two, three." Lily let go.

"The baby kicked." 

"I know." Lily stepped closer to Addison. "What are you doing?" 

"I didn't say goodbye to the baby." Lily patted Addison's belly. "Bye baby." She kissed her belly. 

"You're such a good big sister."

"I know." They laughed.

"Be good. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye."

That night..

Addison came home to a quiet house. It's what she expected. It was after eleven. She hadn't expected to stay at the hospital that long, but when you're a surgeon a lot of unexpected things happened. She thought there would at least be a little more noise coming from the tv. She locked the door behind her and dropped her keys and purse on the table in the foyer. She walked into the living room and paused, surprised at what she saw. The room was a mess. There were plates, cups, ice cream bowls, stuff everywhere. But then she looked at the couch. Derek was sound asleep with Lily on his chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. Addison smiled at the sweet sight. A tear fell down her cheek. This is what she had wanted with Derek before. This is who she wanted to see in Derek. This was the man she loved and the man she wanted Mark to be. She covered them with a blanket, and then turned off the tv. She carried the dishes to the sink, but decided to tackle them in the morning. She walked back out to the living room to turn the light off and go upstairs. As she turned the light off, Derek woke up.

"Add?" 

"Shh. Go back to sleep." She kissed both of their foreheads before heading to bed herself.

In the morning…Derek went into Addison's room after putting Lily in her bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Addison's back until she woke up. She looked at him sitting there.

"Sorry to wake you. I have to get to work. Lily's in bed." 

"Thanks for babysitting. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." 

"Sorry we left a mess." 

"Don't worry about it. You did plenty." He kissed her cheek. 

"See you later. You should sleep more."

"Bye."

At work that afternoon…Addison walked up next to Derek.

"Someone was sad this morning when she found out uncle Derek left without saying goodbye." 

"Aww. Did you want me to wake her at that hour to tell her I was leaving?" 

"Oh no."

"I can't believe she slept like that on me all night." 

"Oh she loves that. She doesn't get to do it as much anymore because of this belly. It's only when Mark is home."

"I'd fall asleep like that more often." 

"Well forget the babysitter, you are more than welcome to do that whenever I need someone to watch them."

"I would love to."

"Good. You're now first on the list."

"So, why were you crying last night?" 

"I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie. I saw you." 

"You were asleep." 

"I heard you pick up the dishes. I saw you when you turned out the light and then kissed me." She stood there. Not sure of what to say. "Just tell me." 

"You, who you are right now, is what I wanted. Last night when I walked in, I was mad at you for the mess you guys left, but then I looked over at the couch and I saw you sound asleep with Lily on your chest, and I just…I don't know…it's what I always wanted to have with you. I kind of wished it was still New York before, only it was our child. I wanted there to be late nights where I would come home and my husband and child were sound asleep on the couch waiting up for me. When I saw you two, my heart melted. I could feel the immense amount of love that was in the room. It was perfect. I know I'm not going to have that." 

"Don't say that. You can have anything you want."

"You try to get that out of Mark."

"Maybe Mark isn't the person who you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with." 

"Well, we made a mistake that may force us to." 

"Mark can still be the baby's father without the two of you living together. He already is doing that with the other kids."

"Let's change the subject before I start crying for real." 

"So last night was fake tears?" 

"No, it was bittersweet tears. These would be plan sad." Derek laughed.

"Oh I didn't know there was a difference." 

"Men." She grinned.

"I like that we can talk like this now. Being friends was my favorite part of our relationship." 

"Me too."

Few days later….

Addison went in Derek's office. It was the afternoon. He didn't even look up when she came in. She leaned against the door way.

"Oh Uncle Derek." Derek looked up and smiled. 

"Yes?" 

"I need a huge favor." 

"Anything." 

"Will you babysit tonight?" 

"Of course." 

"Bring Meredith with you. I don't want her mad because I need a babysitter." 

"Okay. What time?" 

"I have surgery at 5 so no later than 4. Actually Kaitlyn could start. They'll be okay at home for a little while." 

"I can do 4 I think. Whose taking them home?"

"Me." 

"Do you want to do all that running around?" 

"Not really, but it's not far and I haven't seen the girls today and I'll be home after Lily's in bed so I should." 

"Okay. Don't overdo it because you are afraid to ask for help." 

"What am I doing right now?" 

"Okay, okay."

After nine…Addison walked in the house. It was kind of quiet. Derek was sitting on the couch doing some work. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"How was the surgery?" 

"Long and hard. All I want to do is put my feet up."

"Feet hurt?" 

"Feet, back, you name it, it aches." He stood up. 

"Sit down." 

"Pregnancy wasn't made for surgeons." She sat on the couch. Derek sat across from her on the coffee table.

"Give me your feet." 

"Why?" 

"Trust me." 

"Where's Meredith?" 

"She went home about half an hour ago." 

"At least you saw her this evening." She put her feet in Derek's lap. 

"Part of your problem is your high heels, miss obstetrician."

"They look so good." He took her shoes off and started massaging her feet. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes with her hands resting on her belly. "That feels so good." 

"Good." Derek kept massaging her feet. 

"Is Lily in bed?" 

"She's sound asleep." 

"Kaitlyn?" 

"Watching a movie in the basement."

"You are an excellent babysitter."

"I try." He kept massaging. "How are your feet feeling?" 

"Great."

"Lay down." She looked at him funny but obeyed. "On your side. Away from me." She rolled on her side. He started massaging her back.

"What did I do to deserve a great babysitter, a masseuse, and a friend?" 

"You deserve it all right now." He kept massaging her back. He stopped after five minutes. "Feel better?" She rolled onto her back. 

"Much better." He put a hand on her belly. 

"How's the baby?" Addison smiled. 

"Good." He ran his hand from one end of her belly to the other. 

"I can't believe how big your belly has gotten." 

"Hey." 

"I mean it in only the best of ways."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

"I do."

"Derek." 

"Yeah." 

"Not that I don't appreciate it because I do, but should you be here giving me a massage and rubbing my belly?" He moved his hand off. 

"I'm just helping you." 

"I think Meredith might see it as helping me awful close." 

"You're not getting it from the person who you should be getting it from. I'm just filling in a little." She tried to sit up and he helped her. 

"I love it. I love that we are in a place in our relationship that we can do that, but you can't forget about your girlfriend, fiancée, and her feelings."

"I should probably go." 

"You should probably go for Meredith's sake. If it weren't for her, I'd say stay."

"Thanks." 

"No, thank you. They love it when you babysit. And thank you for the massage."

"And you should be conscious of what shoes you are wearing when you are on your feet all day."

"Go home." She grinned.

"See you tomorrow."

Derek went into Meredith's room and laid on the bed next to her.

"Are you just getting home?" 

"Addison's surgery ran later than she expected."

"Oh. That happens." 

"Yup, quite frequently."

"Yeah." 

"Do you want kids?" Meredith was surprised. 

"I don't know."

"Spending the evening with them makes me really want kids." 

"I guess one day, but I would like to finish my residency first."

"Yeah." 

"I don't want to be my mother and I don't want my kids to be me." 

"You'll be different because you want to be different." 

"But it's not much different. I'm a surgeon. We're surgeons. That's the different. Both of our kids' parents will live in the hospital."

"We would make great parents." 

"You will." 

"You will too." 

"Is this about Addison?" 

"No. I've just always wanted kids." 

"This is. She's pregnant and you want that." 

"Meredith, that's not it."

"Whatever. Can we just go to sleep?"

End of July….

Derek opened the door, surprised to find Addison standing there at that time of night.

"Hey." He let her in. "You look upset." 

"I am. If I spill to you, I need you to take me seriously." 

"I will. I'm here for you." 

"Where's Meredith?" 

"She had to work late. Where's Mark?" 

"I don't know." 

"Where are Kaitlyn and Lily?" 

"New York." 

"Do you not know where he is or do you not care?"

"I don't care." They sat on the couch. "He hasn't been home a lot lately. He missed every doctor's appointment." 

"Doctor's appointments aren't critical." 

"I want him to be involved in his child's life. I want him to want to be there. He hasn't even touched my belly yet. You touch it almost every time you see me."

"Tell him you want him to be involved." 

"I did. More than once. Pretty much every night that we're all home, the four of us sit on the couch. Lily talks our ears off. Kaitlyn sits in the middle and rubs my belly and talks to the baby while we watch tv. She tried to get Mark to feel a few times, but he always had an excuse." 

"What did he say when you told him to be more involved?" 

"Geez Addison, lay off me or Not now Addison or You're getting the girls after work right? He hasn't spent time with them alone, or done anything for them since I moved in. If you didn't know better, you would think that they were my daughters and he was the stepfather moving in."

"Give him an ultimatum and then leave. Show him what he's missing out on."

"I would, but I'd feel bad for Kaity and Lily." 

"Take them with you. You and the girls and (putting his hand on her belly) the baby deserve the best." The baby moved and he smiled. Addison smiled back. 

"See, that's the kind of thing he should be happy about."

"I don't know what's up with Mark. I'll talk to him. The baby's moving like crazy."

"It has been since I got here." He started gently stroking her belly and the baby seemed to calm down. Addison leaned back and closed her eyes. 

"I'm so tired." 

"I can tell." Derek took his hand off her belly. 

"Don't stop." He started again. "Some days when we're just talking and sitting here like this I feel like nothing changed, like we're still married and things were the way they were towards the beginning." Derek didn't know what to say. He looked at her and her belly. She looked so beautiful and he was falling in love with her all over again. They were the people who they married, not the Addison and Derek they had become. They sat in silence for a little while.

"It should be us." 

"What?" 

"We should be the ones having the baby. Not you and Mark, not Mark and Elizabeth and not Mark and Kathleen. Us." Addison laid her head on her should

"I know."

"You look more beautiful now than ever." 

"Derek, don't." 

"Don't what?" 

"Don't confess your undying love for me."

"But." 

"I won't be able to control myself."

"I do love you." 

"I love you too. That's what scares me."

"I don't think our relationship will ever end." 

"Derek." 

"I can control myself." 

"No you can't. I know you too well."

"If it's requited."

"You make me melt." Derek looked dreamy.

"I know. Part of what is fun about you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When she didn't pull back, he kissed more passionately. She broke it off, but there were only a few inches between them.

"We shouldn't." 

"We can." 

"What about Meredith? And Mark?" 

"Mark doesn't deserve to be considered." 

"Meredith."

"I'm not sure I made the right choice." They sat up, leaving space between them.

"I'm not sure you can reverse it. Derek, she's going to be very hurt if she finds out about that kiss. She's going to hate me more than she does." Derek started laughing. She smiled. "What?" 

"You two. You're afraid that she hates you and she's afraid that you hate her. Obviously neither of you hates the other if you're worried about what the other thinks. It's just funny." 

"She's really going to hate me if you break it off with her for me." Addison gasped. "I didn't mean." 

"Addie. It's okay. You just said what I was thinking."

"I really don't want to be caught kissing my ex-husband by my ex-husband's fiancé. Awkward." Derek laughed. She closed her eyes again. "I have so much to do this week." 

"Like?" 

"The papers for the girls' school are due in two weeks. They need physicals. I have laundry and I'm going to have a lot more tomorrow. Just taking care of the girls can be exhausting." 

"I can do some. I can take them to the doctor." 

"I have to find a pediatrician first." 

"Kaitlyn's been here for over a year and Lily for a while. Who's been taking care of them?" 

"I have, but I can't sign school papers as a doctor once I'm their legal guardian."

"Just tell me if you need help. You need to take care of yourself and your baby too." He heard the door open and took his hand off her belly and turned around as Meredith came in.

"Hi hun."

"Hello." Addison sat up. "Addison." 

"Hey. I was just borrowing your husband for a little heart to heart." Meredith smiled, fakely. "I have to go. I should be home in case they need to get in touch with me about the girls."

"Did you ever get the paper signed making you a guardian of them?" 

"Not yet. We've been very slow about doing things since we found out about the baby." 

"I'm sure. See you later." They kissed each other's cheeks. 

"Bye. Oh, will you do something for me at the last minute tomorrow if I need you?"

"Of course. What?" 

"I have to get the girls from the airport, but I don't want to get them alone and right now it looks like Mark won't be there."

"Just call me and I'll be there." 

"Thanks."

"Come again. Our door's always open." 

"Bye." Addison left.

"What was that?" 

"I was just helping a friend. My best friend."

"I don't even know what to say." 

"You shouldn't be jealous of her. She's my pregnant friend who's having problems with her relationship and family life right now. She just needed someone to talk to."

"She's also your ex-wife." 

"Meredith, I'm not doing this now. You know her pretty well now. You were at one point becoming friends with her. Can we leave it alone?"

"You stop everything at the drop of a hat for her."

"She's pregnant. She's taking care of someone else's kids. She just needs some help. She can't do it all."

"What about Mark?" 

"He hasn't been around lately."

"I see him at work everyday." 

"He hasn't been home with Addison lately." 

"Where does he go?" 

"I don't know, but I don't think this is good so can you just forget about your issues with Addison and let me help her with Mark's kids so she doesn't have to do it all?"

"It's fine. I really don't care about that. I just care when you spend more time with them than me." 

"I'm just helping a friend, like you run off to help Cristina." 

"I understand." 

"What's the problem then?" 

"I'm just afraid that you…you don't think of her as just a friend."

"For the record, Addison and I have a past. A long past. As long as we have a good relationship, we will never be just friends. I'm not saying that we're lovers, I just mean that there is a lot between us and lot that keeps us together."

"Okay. I just need to know that you're committed before we get married." 

"I am."

Next day…

Addison and Derek went to the airport to get Kaitlyn and Lily. Addison and Derek walked over to them. Lily immediately put her arms out for Addison. Addison took her and Lily laid her head on Addison's shoulder.

"I missed you."

"I missed you girls so much. The house was way too quiet."

"I think your belly got bigger." 

"Don't I know." 

"Let me take her." He took Lily from Addison and held her. Addison hugged and kissed Kaitlyn. 

"Did you have fun?" 

"It was so much fun. I got to see a lot of my friends." Addison rubbed Lily's back. 

"Are you okay?" 

"My ears hurt."

"She cried most of the six hours." They started walking to baggage claim.

"It was that bad?" 

"Yeah. Luckily the third person in our row was a very nice woman with three kids who helped a lot."

"We'll have to look at her ears when we get home." 

"Do we need to stop at the hospital first?" 

"No. We now have an otoscope at home because she's been getting so many ear infections."

"Why are you two here? Where's dad?" 

"Uncle Derek came to help me with you guys and your stuff because your father couldn't make it."

"Oh. You guys seem to be on very good terms again."

"Let's not talk about all of that right now." She made eye contact with Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I know I'm uploading chapters fast. I have a lot written and right now I actually have time to go through and somewhat edit and upload. I hope you don't skip a chapter. I think I uploaded 6, 7, and 8 in the same day.

August…

Addison was yelling at Mark while they were all getting ready in the morning.

"You have to do some things around here. I can't do it all." 

"I don't know what you want me to do Addison." 

"Anything. Derek does more than you."

"I don't know how." 

"Don't even give me that one. You've had the girls for more than a year. You know what to do."

"More like you've had the girls for over a year." 

"Don't make this out to be me taking them from you. It's your fault that I've been the one raising them for a year. If they had a father who was around, then you would know what to do."

"I can't do this." 

"You are not leaving. You're not getting out of this. You have to take the consequences of your actions. You have two beautiful, smart, kind girls. You should be proud. You should want to be with them. Is this what you're going to do with the new baby?"

"I'm not father material. You've said it yourself." 

"Well, you've been a father for sixteen years, you'd think you would be a much better one by now." Mark just looked at her. "You **have** to take Kaitlyn to the doctor today. I have a surgery." 

"Okay. I think I can do that." 

"You better be able to."

Addison walked through the hospital looking for Mark. She wanted to talk to him about their schedules that week. She saw Cristina, Alex, and Izzie at the desk.

"Have you seen Mark?" Cristina pointed to a door. 

"He want in that on call room a few minutes ago." 

"Thanks." She turned and walked toward the door. Alex had been standing right there.

"Didn't some nurse follow him in there?" Cristina just looked at him. Izzie felt bad for Addison.

"Cristina, that's mean." 

"I'm not covering for McSteamy. He doesn't deserve it." 

"Addison doesn't deserve to walk in on that….Dr. Montgomery." Addison turned around before opening the door. Izzie walked closer to her. "Can you…umm…help me with something?" 

"Sure. I've got Mark cornered. I just need to tell him something quickly." She went to open the door. Izzie yelled.

"NO!"

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Izzie looked down. "Don't cover up for him." Izzie didn't respond. Addison opened the door and saw Mark and the nurse in bed together. "Sweet Mark. I had my suspicions and now they are confirmed. This has been going on for months, hasn't it?" He didn't say anything. "I wouldn't bother coming home tonight. And, don't get her pregnant too. I'm not taking care of another one of your children." She turned and left, nearly in tears. She walked past the desk where Cristina still was. "Thanks Yang." She started to walk off, almost crying, trying to hold it in to her office. 

"Wait. Was that a sarcastic thanks?" Addison turned around. 

"Not at all. I thought he was cheating, but I couldn't catch him so I couldn't prove it. Now I can. And you knew he was in there with a girl. You helped me." Addison walked away with tears starting to come down her face. 

"Told you we should tell her."

Minutes later…Izzie came up behind Derek.

"Dr. Shepherd." He turned around. 

"Yes?" 

"You and Dr. Montgomery are friends now, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Then, as a friend, you should check on her." 

"Why? What did Mark do now?" 

"Just find her. I think she needs someone."

Derek came up next to Addison.

"You look like you could just fall over." 

"I think I could." Derek took her into his arms and held her. She relaxed against his body. "I'm exhausted." 

"Why?" 

"I'm here on my feet doing surgeries, then home yelling at Mark, then home alone with the girls, and picking them up from here and taking them there. I feel like it never ends. Mark hasn't spent a night a home in over a week. He doesn't want his kids and I don't know if I can trust him anymore. It's almost like he's back to his pattern of girls in New York. I just wish I knew if he was in or out so I can stop trying. He's wearing me thin." Derek made Addison stand up in front of him.

"I know what he did." 

"How?" 

"I promised myself and him that I would give him another chance, but I think you need to know. You need to get out and you need a reason to." 

"What?" 

"The other day Meredith and I were at Joe's and we caught him picking up girls there." Addison looked down.

"How long?" 

"Joe says he was there every night for the past two weeks and he left with a girl every night." A tear fell down Addison's cheek. "You don't deserve that. He doesn't deserve you." He held her. She leaned against him and put her head on his chest. They just stood there like that for a few minutes, Derek holding her, and Addison listening to his heart beat, feeling comfortable in his arms.

"It's been going on longer than two weeks. I suspected it, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. When he started having a lot of emergency surgeries I knew that he was lying. Did you know I just walked in on him and a nurse in an on call room?" 

"That's what Stevens was talking about." 

"She told you?"

"She told me you were upset. That's all." Addison broke into sobs in Derek's arms.

"I'm sorry." 

"You're allowed to cry. I'm your friend. I want to be here for you." 

"No. I'm sorry for before. I now know what it feels like to walk in on someone you love with another person. It was an awful, terrible decision. I'm a horrible person to do that to you. You don't deserve that."

"Maybe I did."

"No one deserves that, except maybe Mark, but that's only because I'm mad at him at the moment. You did not do anything even remotely close to deserving what I did to you."

"Add. Stop. I wasn't that innocent." 

"Are you trying to tell me you had an affair?" 

"I had an affair (her stomach dropped as he said that) with work." She felt relieved. "You had to do something. That wasn't thing to do, but I know why you did it. I forgave you. I still forgive you. I want to put that behind us."

"Okay, but I am really sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Shh. I know."

"What am I going to do?" 

"Leave him."

"It's not that easy. What will happen to the girls? I'm the first stable parent they've had."

"Did you sign the papers?" 

"Day after they came back from New York." 

"Take them with you, or better yet, make Mark leave." 

"It's his house." 

"So, you can buy it from him. He prefers an apartment anyway. The house was only for the girls." They were quiet for a minute. 

"I'm going to have to do it all alone." 

"I'll help you. Anything. Just call anytime day or night and I'll be there." 

"Isn't that something you tell your fiancée?" 

"I'm helping a friend. If Meredith won't let me help a friend, then we're done. Things haven't been going as well anymore." 

"I don't want to do it alone." 

"You're not." 

"I mean give birth." 

"I'll be there." Addison laughed. "What?" 

"Just think about gossip chain that will go around this hospital. The ex-husband in the delivery room with the adulterous wife giving birth to his ex-best friend's baby." Derek laughed. 

"Not your everyday situation." Addison smiled.

"No it's not."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You always have to be the center of gossip."

"Oh yeah. It's all about me." She hit his arm. "You're going to pay for that." 

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" Derek wrapped his arms around her and began tickling her.

"Not quite." They were both laughing. 

"Derek." He stopped but held onto her. Their faces were close. Meredith walked up behind him.

"Here are Mr. Brown's labs, Dr. Shepherd." Addison pushed Derek's arms off of her. Meredith stormed away. 

"Meredith, wait." 

"How are you going to explain this one, Dr. Shepherd?" He elbowed her. "Owe."

"She's going to think I'm cheating on her."

"Tell her everything. Including the night when you confessed your love for me…but I would leave out the kiss." And that night about 8 months ago she thought to herself. Derek ran his hand through his hair.

"Ugh." He turned to Addison. "Take a nap."

"I need one." They just stood there. "Are you going after her?" 

"I'm giving her a few minutes."

"Want to do me a favor?" 

"Depends…" 

"Will you take my blood pressure?"

"That I can do. Do you feel okay?" 

"I think I'm just tired, but I just want to check."

"Let's go in there." He pointed to an exam room. They went in. Addison sat on the bed. Derek wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her arm. He put on his stethoscope and took her blood pressure. "133 over 85." He put the stethoscope around his neck and unvelcroed it. "You look worried." 

"It's higher than it has been."

"What was it?" 

"You're supposed to compare it to your blood pressure in the beginning of the pregnancy. The first time it was taken after I found out, my blood pressure was 115 over 76." 

"It has risen quite a bit, but you are pumping more blood through your body now. What would you consider a high blood pressure in pregnancy?" 

"140 over 90, or a systolic increased by 30 from the initial blood pressure reading."

You're not there." 

"But it's rising so I have to watch." Derek grabbed her wrist and started taking her pulse. He let go when he was done. 

"If your blood pressure is high, your heart would be working significantly harder." 

"Yeah, so…" 

"So lie down." Derek put on the stethoscope as Addison lay down on the bed. Derek unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her blouse to listen to her heart. He wanted to unbutton a few more. He loved her so much. He listened for a minute. "I think you're okay." 

"Thank you for your professional obstetric opinion." He stuck his tongue out at her. "What are you two?" He smiled and she smiled back. "How about my feet, ankles, legs? Do they look swollen?" He slipped off her shoes and looked. 

"You look fine."

"Will do you do me a favor?" 

"I thought this was the favor." Addison gave him a look. "Sure. Anything." 

"Will you just watch me throughout the day? Make me rest if you notice anything odd. Please?" 

"Yes. Because I know as well as you do, you don't let yourself take it easy. Someone has to tell you to." Derek's pager went off. He looked at it. "Well, it's Meredith. I guess I should go to her. This could be good or bad." 

"Find me when you are done with her." 

"Why?" 

"Because." Derek walked away and Addison went to find Callie.

"What's up?"

"So remember a little while ago when I told you I was pregnant and I wasn't sure who the father was."

"Yes and you wanted it to be Marks."

"Yes. Well I actually wanted it to be Dereks. And now I want to know for sure. Help me please."

"Yeah. I'll draw some blood. How are you going to get it from Derek and Mark?"

"Well I was thinking maybe you could somehow get something from Mark and if the results are negative then it's Derek's."

"Addison, why must you do this to me."

"Please."

"Yes. I'll do it. I'll run the test."

"Thanks. You're the best."

Derek and Meredith came out of the patient's room.

"Do you want an explanation?" 

"I know. You're just friends. Well, you're awfully close friends." 

"Meredith. I was just making her laugh. She's had a bad day." 

"You spend more time with her than me."

"I don't. She just happens to need a friend right now." 

"You made the choice once. You can't have us both. Which is it, her or me?" Derek paused. "You hesitated."

"Meredith." 

"Don't Meredith me." 

"That's like making you chose between me and Cristina." 

"Only Cristina isn't a guy I was once married to." Neither one said anything. "I think we need a break." He didn't respond. "If we're already fighting, what are we going to do when we are married?" 

"That's a legitimate point." 

"What happened to the people we were when we were first dating?"

"Then there was the magic and spontaneity of new love. Marriage is about spending the rest of your life with the person who you love and want to be around every minute of everyday. You have to work for it and it isn't easy."

"That used to be us. It just kind of went away."

"I hate to bring this up now, but now you understand what happened to me and Addison. We were no longer the people we married. We changed." 

"People change." 

"And this time Addison and I have had apart has changed us. We're the people we used to be. That's why we've been spending so much time together. We like being around those people and we like who we are when we are together." 

"Are you trying to tell me you love her?" 

"I do love her and I will always love her. I will always love you too. Once you find love, I think it never goes away." 

"Are you in love with her?" 

"I don't know." Meredith nodded, tearing.

"If we break off our engagement, are you going to get back together with her?" 

"Not at this moment. But will I spend time with her? Yes."

"But why?" 

"How often do you and Cristina talk?" 

"Everyday." 

"Addison is my Cristina. She needs help from someone. Anyone. You don't know what it's like to have two kids." 

"And you do?" 

"When we all still lived in New York and it was the way things were before, Mark would leave the girls with us to do whatever. When Mark had the kids, it basically meant Addison and I had the kids. Imagine driving your teenager all over and supervising your five year old try to do everything themselves, but you know you're going to have to do it anyway. She still has to bathe, supervise, put to bed, and essentially feed Lily. It's not easy. Plus she works long days at work and then goes home to that, all while she's over six months pregnant, exhausted, leaving her boyfriend. It's not easy. Me cooking dinner for them takes a load off Addison. It's just little things that I do for a friend. If I can't be allowed to have a friend and be in a relationship, then I don't know if I can be in a relationship. People should be friends first and lovers second." 

"So you're putting a friend before your girlfriend." 

"I'm saying my girlfriend should be my best (her face fell because he calls Addison his best friend all the time), I mean my friend before my lover. I'm saying that to be a lover you have to understand and have a friendship and if you and I had that friendship, you would understand that that's what Addison needs, a friend, and she doesn't have close friends here except Mark and me, because she hasn't had time for friends because Mark dumped his kids on her. But Mark doesn't do anything for her except cheat on her. So should we take it back a step and work on the friendship part."

"I'll think about it. But I think right now, from what you told me, you should be with Addison, as a friend. You guys talk a lot."

"I think that is very big of you. And we do talk a lot, but all we talk about is you and Mark and our relationships, until today. Today we talked about the baby, but still."

Meredith: "You should probably get some of your stuff from my house soon." She left Derek standing there. He went to find Addison. He found her in her office. He sat across from her. 

"I talked to Meredith." 

"And?"

"She basically broke up with me. She made me choose between her and you." 

"You chose me?" 

"I hesitated." 

"Oh Derek." 

"I tried to tell her that would be like her choosing between me and Yang." 

"We're you this dumb when I married you?"

"You were too in love to see it." They smiled. "I told her I love you." 

"Oh god." 

"That was actually the good part. I did that in a very good way. I told her that I do love you, but I'm in love with her and that if we ever broke up I would still love her because that isn't something that just goes away, which is why I still love you. She broke up with me before I told her that. At the end of my speech, I thought we were going to be okay, but then she told me to get my stuff from her house." Addison smiled.

"I'm sorry." 

"No you're not. You're smiling." 

"I am sorry. I'm just laughing at you." Derek smiled. 

"Why?" 

"We dated for a few years, then we were married for eleven. By the end of that time, you'd think you would know what to say, but you don't. For a brain surgeon, you're pretty brainless." 

"Meredith tells me that too." Addison shook her head. She stood up suddenly. 

"Come on." 

"Where are we going?" He followed her. 

"You'll see." He came up behind her and put his arms around her. 

"Are we going to make out in a closest?" 

"No." She led him into an exam room and sat on the bed. She turned on the ultrasound machine and lifted her shirt. 

"What are you doing?" 

"After I was semi freaking out earlier, I knew I should do an ultrasound today, but I haven't had anyone to share it with the whole pregnancy. I thought you would enjoy it." She put gel on her belly and held the probe to her skin. 

"This is cool." He sat next to her. "What are we looking at?" She laughed. She moved the probe over her belly and pointed to the screen.

"That's a hand." 

"Oh I see." She moved it more. 

"A foot." She kept moving it. "The profile of the head."

"It's cute. Do we know what **it** is?" 

"No we don't."

"Can you see everything sitting up?" 

"It's not the same as lying down, but lying down would make it a little harder to do to myself." Derek stood up. 

"Lie down. Just tell me what to do." She handed him the probe and laid back with her head elevated some.

"The head again. Move it up some. Stop." 

"The heart."

"It looks good. We really need to check the placenta."

"Where?"

"Like belly button area." He moved it and she watched the screen. "Right there." He stopped. "Okay. Move it a little." He did. "No." She took his hand and moved it. The whole time she was looking at the screen.

"How does it look?" 

"Everything looks good." 

"Good." 

"You want a challenge?" 

"Okay." 

"I'll find out the sex today, if, and only if you can tell me." 

"Oh the pressure is on." He scanned. She giggled when he stopped on a foot.

"Not quite." He kept going. 

"I think I found it." Addison smiled. 

"Yeah." 

"Umm…" 

"Alright slowpoke, enough suspense." 

"Well, I don't…"

"Oh come on Derek. The legs are wide open." He squinted. 

"A girl?" Addison grinned. 

"Yes!" He got wrapped up in the moment and kissed her. "I know you're wrapped up in the moment, but how would you feel if the man you are jealous of kissed Meredith right now." 

"Good point. We were just celebrating though."

"I know." He turned the machine off. "Hand me a towel." He went over to the counter. "Actually, bring me the Doppler."

"Yes bossy." He brought over the Doppler and the towel. He turned the Doppler on and found the heartbeat within seconds.

"Wow." 

"Impressed?" 

"Very." 

"I got skills you've never seen." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Quiet for a second. The point of this is to listen to her heart."

"Done?" 

"Yeah. It's just a comforting sound."

"I bet." Addison wiped the gel off her stomach. Derek helped her sit up. "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

"30. Why?" 

"I'm just curious. Now that I'm allowed to be curious."

"What time is it?" 

"Around 4." 

"I think it's time to go home. Not that either of us has done much at work today."

"We did a lot, just not a lot of medical things, or at least for real patients."

"Are you coming?" 

"Home with you?" 

"Yeah. I enjoy the adult company."

"You can rest and I'll take care of the girls. You'll just probably have to do bed."

"Good deal."

"Add?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you. I love that even after all that we've been through we can still talk. I love that we can make each other laugh with the smallest things that no one else would find funny. I love you. I don't mean in the way where we are lovers." 

"I know. I love you too and all that other stuff." She smiled. He laughed.

Meredith came up between Cristina and Izzie.

"I think Derek and I just broke up."

"You and McDreamy are no more?" 

"I think so." 

"What happened?" 

"Spill."

"We argued again about him and Addison again. He explained his relationship with Addison and I understand, I really do, but I can't do it anymore. He's still in love with her. She's only going to need him more and more soon and I just can't do it anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship where we fight all the time." Addison walked up behind the desk and put down a chart. She saw the three interns standing there and how upset Meredith looked, she knew what they were talking about. She joined the conversation

"Why'd you do it?"

"I think she's talking to you." 

"What?" 

"Why did you break up with Derek?" Meredith didn't say anything. "I know what happened. Derek told me everything." 

"Of course he did." 

"Including what he said to you. A lot of that wasn't half bad for Derek."

"Put yourself in my place." 

"I was in your place. Meredith, when he's not with you, all he talks about is you. You don't know what I have to do to make him talk about me when I have problems. He's in love with you."

"Look how your relationship ended." 

"You and Derek are extremely different than Derek and me. I'm sorry I was taking him away from you, but i.."

"I know. You just needed a friend."

"It's true." 

"Do you love him? 

"Yes. Meredith you need to understand love to be in love." 

"If you love him and he loves you, why did you get divorced?" 

"Because we couldn't be around each other without fighting and biting off each other's heads." Izzie giggled and Addison smiled. "We still love each other because of the memories we had before, not really because of the present. I still don't know what happened that allows me and Derek to be in the same room, but something did."

"It's marriage. You don't have that between you so you aren't required to be committed." 

"That's probably true, but that doesn't mean your relationship with Derek would turn out like mine."

"If I don't get back together with him, is he getting together with you?" 

"So I'm guessing you know about Mark?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't think I'm going to be devastated when I break up with Mark, but I need someone to fall back on. Even though Mark and I don't have a good relationship as lovers, we still have a good enough relationship as parents that I can tell him I can't do something or I need him to do something and he will do it at that moment. Derek will be that person **if** you don't get back together with him."

"As convincing as you are, I don't want to be hurt again, I just don't think I can do it."

"A guy like Derek deserves a second chance." 

"He already had his." 

"That, before the divorce, wasn't Derek. This is Derek. This is the man and I know and fell in love with."

"I think I see that, but he keeps changing. It's like I don't even know him anymore, but you do. That's your Derek and not mine and I think that's why he wants to be around you so much. I really haven't had a good long term relationship. I thought Derek was the one, I wanted him to be the one, but he isn't. If I can't trust him enough to have a friend, then what kind of relationship would we have? I don't want to be the wife that won't let him do anything. That's not me. I don't think either of us deserves the relationship that we have."

"Don't have a relationship because you somehow feel obligated. You deserve to have what you want in a relationship, to be with a man who truly loves you and cares about you, you know when you have them wrapped around your finger, that's when you are their one." She smiled, thinking about the beginning of her marriage.

"He just isn't the one." Her pager beeped. "I have to go." She walked away.

"She has been all dark and twisty again lately." Izzie agreed. 

"She has." Addison laughed. 

"Dark and twisty?" 

"That's what we called her mood when she was wrapped up in her mother, and McDreamy and you and McDreamy. Then it was just McDreamy and she was bright and shiny, but for a few weeks she's been dark and twisty."

"So you and McSteamy, this something I should be betting on with evil spawn?"

"Evil spawn?" 

"Karev." 

"He doesn't get a Mc nickname?" 

"He got that nickname before McDreamy so nope. Come on. Can I win some money?" 

"They bet on everything." 

"Well, we're over, but everyone knows, except him because he's blind and stupid."

"Why?" 

"He's never home. He has girls he picks up in all the time he spends at Joes."

"I have seen him with girls in there actually."

"Yeah." 

"I would be much more upset if I were you." 

"Derek already got the meltdown. We're just done. It's going to be a mutual thing, especially when he finds out that I want to keep the girls."

"He doesn't want his kids." 

"Not really. He doesn't mind a short visit, but they dampen his style. He isn't a good father, but it's really because he doesn't want to be. I don't want them living like that." 

"What about you and the baby?"

"Well, we won't have Mark if that's what you mean." 

"You're going to do it alone?" 

"Probably not, but that's not the best conversation at the moment." Some people walked by. _Person: "Dr. Shepherd's doing a hemispherectomy tomorrow." _

"I gotta get in on that. Can you get me in on that?" 

"Just go bug him and if he doesn't let you in, talk to Meredith because she's the intern on that case and she might be happy to have space between her and Derek." Cristina ran off.)

"She always needs the best cases." Addison was grinning. "What?" 

"I'm just thinking about the baby." 

"You found out." 

"Yup." 

"So?" 

"A girl." 

"Awww. That's so exciting. You couldn't wait any longer so you gave yourself an ultrasound?" 

"Not quite. I've kind of been freaking out a little today and decided to do an ultrasound. Derek was with me the whole time and I haven't had anyone to share ultrasound pictures with so I dragged him into a room and did it. He got very excited, but he ended up doing the ultrasound and I told him that I would find out the sex of the baby if and only if he told me what it is so he did it."

"Could he tell you?" 

"It's a good thing he doesn't do it everyday. The legs were wide open and he couldn't tell. I wanted to shake him and be like Derek. I don't know if he guessed or what, but he was right."

"You looked?" 

"I knew before him, I mean seconds before him, not before today. Would you let a brain surgeon do your ultrasound?" 

"Nope. I just thought with you being married you would know a little about each other's specialty just from talking." 

"We do. He's just always been bad at the ultrasound thing. When the fetus looks more like a baby, he can tell what he's looking at. When it's the first trimester, forget it." Izzie laughed. Addison stretched. "Are you on call tonight?"

"Yes." 

"Can I give you a case to watch?" 

"Umm…" 

"It's not going to be a repeat of before. It's a strong preemie who is most likely going to need surgery, we need to wait and observe for a day first."

"Okay."

"I'm going home for the night. Page me or call if you need anything."

"Okay." 

"See you tomorrow." 

"Bye."

Addison and Derek spent a lot of the next few days together. He went home for the nights. They weren't quite ready for that yet. He called her Thursday morning

while she and the girls were getting ready.

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Not quite right, but I think it's more a combination between being tired and the baby getting bigger. We're moving into the uncomfortable stages."

"Are you going to be okay? Do I need to come over?" 

"No. I'm fine." 

"Have you taken your blood pressure since the other day?" 

"No, but I've been very relaxed and feeling good." 

"That's a good sign. I'll see you at work?" 

"I have to take Lily to the doctor first, then I'll be in." 

"Is she okay?" 

"Yup. Just her five year old check up."

"Aww. She's growing up. It'll be fun to see how much she's grown."

"She's going to have to get a booster shot. Great fun."

"Well, it'll keep her healthy." 

"Yup." 

"Seen Mark lately?" 

"He slept here last night, but we only said a few words to each other."

"That's a start." 

"But I'm done. I'm going to talk to him tonight if I can get him in one place long enough." 

"You should. Tell him exactly how you feel."

"Want two kids for the evening?" 

"I would love two kids for the evening."

"Okay. I have to go. I'll talk to you at work."

"Bye."

She dropped Lily off and went right up to OB. She found her doctor. 

"Hey." 

"Hi. Do think we could move my appointment to today?" 

"Yeah. Is there a reason?"

"I really need to be screened for pre-eclampsia." 

"Are you having symptoms?" 

"Highish blood pressure, fatigue, and I think I'm starting to retain more fluid." 

"Did you take your own blood pressure?" 

"No someone else did."

"Do you think it can wait like an hour?" 

"Yeah."  
Sarah: "Meet me back up here in an hour." 

"Thanks." Addison passed Derek in the hall. He stopped and rubbed his hand on her belly. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Eh…what are you doing in an hour?" 

"Just the normal running around between patients and paperwork." 

"Want to trade paper work for me?" 

"I would love to. What do you want me for?" 

"Company in the uncomfortable exam room."

"I'll come with you. If I'm coming I have to check on patients now." 

"Okay."

Later, they went up to OB and found Sarah. 

"There's a gown for you in that exam room. Get changed and I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." Addison got changed and tried to get up on the exam table. Derek started laughing. Addison frowned. Derek tried hard not to laugh. 

"It's not funny." He helped her up. A minute later Sarah came in.

"Okay. Let's see what's going on." She took Addison's blood pressure in both arms. "Your blood pressure is higher than before, but it's not too high. Lie down." Addison did. Derek was holding her hand. "You're going to have to let go of her hand for a minute dad. I need it by her side." 

"I'm not.." 

"He's a..friend." Sarah examined her.

"Let's take a look at the baby." She scanned Addison's belly. Derek grabbed her hand and ran his thumb back and forth over the top of her hand. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" 

"We know."

"You do?" 

"We did an ultrasound on Monday. Not for that reason. I was worried about high blood pressure and had a few minutes."

"It's okay." She finished scanning. "Everything looks good. We just don't want your blood pressure to get higher so I'm putting you on bedrest until the end."

"This wasn't part of the plan."

"You really need it though. You at least need to stop working. I know you're on your feet all day here and it's not helping." 

"You don't have to necessarily stay in bed all day. Don't do anything that requires you to be on your feet for a long period of time. Get up move around just set aside times to rest and put your feet you. You shouldn't be the one running around doing all of the errands. Let someone else help."

"Don't worry about anything. I know what you're thinking right now." 

"You should also take your blood pressure everyday since you know how. Practice with someone before you go home today to make sure that you can do it to yourself." 

"I can do it too."

"Yeah. Anything as long as it gets done. Come in if it gets any higher or you feel anything else not normal. I want to see you in a week. Really take care of yourself. You know that once a patient gets pre-eclampsia the baby pretty much has to be delivered. We don't want you to get there." Sarah left and Addison got dressed. 

"Let's get you home." 

"I still have patients." 

"You can turn them over. Come on. I'll take the rest of the day off with you." 

"Let me go say good bye to everyone."

"Alright." They walked around the hospital saying bye to people. The interns were hanging around the desk.

"Karev, it looks like you're off my service."

"Why?" 

"I won't be here for the next eight months."

"Are you on bed rest?" 

"I am."

"When you come back we'll be residents."

"I know. (smiling) What specialty?" 

"I don't know." Addison was still smiling. "What?" 

"I think I know." 

"What?" 

"I'm not telling."

"Bring the baby in to visit." 

"I will, but don't expect it for a while. I still have a few months to go." Callie called Addison over. She handed her a paper.

"Here's the result of that test you wanted." Addison looked down at it. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have to talk to him."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews!

(Takes place just where the last chapter left off)

Callie and Addison were still standing in the hallway.

"Speaking of him, he's right over there."

"Yeah. I see him. I'm dreading this." Derek walked over to them.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost." Mark walked up to all of them.

"Addison."

"We need to talk." Derek was concerned.

"Addison."

"We need to do it sometime. Now's as good as ever."

"You have to be careful."

"I know. Just let me."

"Okay."

"Let's go in another room." She started walking away. Derek grabbed Mark's arm.

"She has high blood pressure. She's just been put on bed rest. Her blood pressure can't get any higher or it will be dangerous for her and the baby. Just don't let her get too worked up." Mark walked away following Addison. They went into an empty room.

"What are we talking about now?" 

"We're done Mark."

"Care to elaborate." 

"You're never home, you never take care of the girls, you don't do anything around the house, you're not there for me. I know that you've been cheating on me. I'm just done. Either you leave or I will. I'll take the girls, but we need to separate." 

"Okay." 

"Just like that." 

"I want you to be happy. I want you to have what you want." 

"What I want is a father for my three girls, who wants to be a father, who is there for me and the kids." 

"Obviously that's not me. Try Derek. You two are very close lately." 

"We should talk about Derek."

"What did you do?"

"One night, months ago, Derek and I had a moment."

"What kind of moment?" 

"He's the father of the baby."

"What? I can't believe you did that to me."

"I did that to you? That was one night! You've been cheating for months and months. Don't think I didn't know. Every night you worked late. I know that's what you were doing. Don't even try to deny it. I have witnesses."

"That's so different."

"It's not."

"It didn't involve a baby."

"Well, I did what I thought was best in February. Things have apparently changed since then."

"Well, that's obvious. Is that why you've been spending every minute with Derek?"

"He doesn't know."

"What have you been doing then?"

"Trying to take care of myself, taking care of the girls. Derek picks up your slack. He's there to talk when I need him, unlike you." 

"What do you want me to say?" 

"I don't want to tell you what to do or to say anymore. Just leave. Go be with your women. Or I'll leave. You decide."

"I'll leave. I already found an apartment. I guess I can put the deposit down now that I know I don't need room for the girls."

"Fine. Come home sometime this evening so we can tell the girls."

"What are you going to tell the girls?" 

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I'll be there. Do we have boxes at home?" 

"I think there are some. Why?" 

"To pack my stuff."

"Okay. I'm going to go home. I'm getting the girls on the way, so whenever you're ready."

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?"

"What? You kept the father of your baby a secret. You cheated on me. You made me think it was mine. You used me." 

"Well, it very well could have been yours. And I haven't cheated on you since you thought we were having a baby. I believe that's when your cheating started? We're both to blame. I just want it over. See you at home." She left.

Addison went to school to get the girls from camp. Lily was in a very good mood. She kept playing with her friends.

"Lily we have to go now." 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't feel well and I have to go home and put my feet up." 

"Are you sick?" 

"Kind of."

"Do you have a fever?" 

"No." 

"What do you have?" 

"High blood pressure. Can we talk about it at home?" 

"Okay." 

"Let's go." 

"Hold on." Allison stepped in to help. 

"Lily." Lily looked right at her. "Aunt Addie said that it's time to leave. You need to go home with her now."

"Okay."

"She might not be in camp tomorrow." 

"Okay."

"I'm working." 

"Oh that's right. Then she'll probably come with Kaitlyn."

"Good. Tomorrow is a pool day."

At home that evening…Addison was resting on the couch as Derek cleaned up from dinner. The girls were in and out playing. Mark came in the front door.

"Hey."

"Hi." 

"Ready to tell them?" 

"I think so. Will you get them?"

"Yeah." He called the girls downstairs. "Sit on the couch with Aunt Addie and me. We have something to tell you." They sat next to Addison and Mark sat across from them on the coffee table. He looked at Addison. "Aunt Addie and I are ending our relationship, meaning we won't be together anymore." Lily started crying. 

"We won't be together?" 

"Addie and I aren't going to live together." Kaitlyn just stared out. She looked like she was going to cry.

"No, no, no. I want Aunt Addie." She held onto Addison and climbed into her lap. Derek walked in the room and back out when he realized what they were doing.

"You girls and I are going to live here and Daddy is going to move out. It doesn't mean you won't get to see him. You can go visit him and he'll come visit you."

"I'll be ten minutes down the street, a phone call away."

"Okay." 

"Are you okay, Kaity?"

"Yeah. I thought we were going to be the perfect family. A mom, dad, kids, and a baby. I wasn't sure you guys would make it." 

"You have better than a perfect family. You have all of us here and Uncle Derek and lots of other people who live too far away to see everyday. Just because we don't live in the same house doesn't mean we aren't still a family." 

"Addie and I will always love each other and care about each other even though we will be apart. We will always love you girls more than anything in the world. We just do better apart than together." Kaitlyn smiled.

"You actually do. I liked it the best when we were in New York. You guys just aren't meant for each other." 

"Thanks Kaitlyn." 

"I mean….you said…" 

"We know what you mean and it's true."

"When are you leaving?" 

"Tonight."

"Oh." 

"How about you pick a day and a time that will be your time with your Dad every week?" 

"Okay. I don't know when." 

"That's okay. We can pick a time later. After you've had a chance to digest everything."

"Is that all?" 

"Yup." Lily hugged Mark. 

"I'll miss you daddy." 

"Me too baby." 

"On a happier note, you're going to have a baby sister."

"We are?" 

"It's a girl?" 

"Yup. Go in the kitchen and see what Uncle Derek has for dessert." 

"Okay." The girls left the room. 

"Derek's here? You didn't wait long." 

"He cooked us dinner so I could stay off my feet. He's probably going to be doing stuff for me a lot so get used to it." 

"I don't care. I was just asking because I didn't know he was here." 

"You do care."

"I'm hurt. But I secretly want you to end up with Derek. You're Addison and Derek. I was the best man at your wedding. You belong together. We don't." 

"I'm really happy you aren't making this an absolutely horrible experience. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Anything." 

"Why did't you want to be involved with the baby? Tonight was the first time since the beginning that you touched my belly." 

"I was in denial. Every other time that happened it didn't end well because of me and I didn't want to do it to you, but I did anyway. I also felt kind of guilty." 

"Why?"

"You and Derek tried for years to have a baby. You deserved a baby. You wanted a baby. You and I weren't trying and it happened. It felt wrong. I want you and Derek back together. He's better for you. Just be happy." She kissed him.

"Thanks. And you. Go back to your old ways. You were much easier to make fun of and happier." 

"Gee thanks." 

"But not when you have the girls. No one night stands around the girls."

"I'm going to pack." 

"There should be boxes in the basement."

"Okay."

After the girls were asleep, Addison made Derek sit with her in the living room.

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry if I'm being too enthusiastic about the break up. I just want you to be happy. I can go home."

"No don't. That's not what we need to talk about."

"You know how I pretty much told you that the baby is Mark's and Mark will raise it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I kind of had a paternity test."

"And?"

"It's yours." He looked shocked. They sat in silence. "Derek?"

"I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes. Can you please tell me how you feel about?"

"I couldn't be happier. I can't wait. I can't believe it's actually happening. I wanted you to have the paternity test. I wanted it to be mine."

"I wanted it to be yours so badly."

"I'm going to have a daughter. From now on I'm going to be with you every moment of every day. Anything you want, I'll do it. I'm here for good babe." He kissed her and put a hand on her belly. "We're having a baby." They both smiled.

"We are." They kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to keep the story going at least until the baby is born. Should I continue after that? I have a lot written.

Still early August…

Derek came in Addison's room.

"The girls are in bed."

"Good." He sat on the bed.

"Time to take care of mommy." He picked up the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from the nightstand. He took her blood pressure. "Hey. You're really doing good. 131 over 82." Addison smiled.

"Good." 

"So my mom called me today to announce that she's going to come visit." 

"Is this good or bad?" 

"I think good." 

"Does she know I'm pregnant?" 

"No."

"Well, she is going to find out."

"I know. I thought that would be fun."

"And what are you going to say when she asks who the father is?"

"I am."

"I guess she's going to have to find out eventually. I just don't like that it came out of having an affair."

"Don't worry about anything. My family loves you. They wanted to keep you in the divorce. So she's coming in 2 days." 

"Okay." 

"It won't be too much?" 

"No. She's your mother." 

"Well I kind of need her to stay here. I only have the trailer." 

"I think we can do that." 

"Are you sure? 

"Yeah. Does she know I have the girls?" 

"Yes." 

"We'll have to clean and get ready tomorrow." 

"I'll do it."

"How long is she staying?"

"A week."

"Maybe we should go shopping." 

"You're on bed rest." 

"But I need cute casual maternity clothes to wear. I can't wear a nightgown or pajama pants all day while your mom is here." 

"We'll see. You're doing so well. Shopping would require you to be on your feet for a while." 

"Please?" 

"Maybe. Maybe I'll pick some things out for you and you can shop from the bedroom."

"Maybe." Addison yawned. 

"Someone's tired." 

"Not yet." Derek leaned back against the pillows and pulled Addison into his chest. Addison laid her head down and rested her arm across his stomach. He put his hand on her belly. They laid there for a little while. Addison was dozing. 

"You're falling asleep. I'll go home and be back tomorrow morning." Her eyes were closed. 

"Don't go. Stay with me for the night." 

"Does this still count as taking it slow?"

"Yes."

Next day…Derek got up and started cleaning the house while Addison slept in. The girls got up and helped Derek. They made it a game. Addison came down at 10.

"Hey sleepy head." 

"What are you guys all doing home?" 

"I have the day off so I thought we'd keep the girls home from camp today. We've been cleaning." 

"It looks good." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Good." He gave her a look. "For real."

"You look good." 

"So.." 

"I really don't know if you should go shopping." Addison stuck her lip out, smiling. Derek smiled at her. "That lip won't work on me." The doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." He opened the door. Izzie was standing there. 

"Hi. I didn't know you would be here today."

"It's my day off." 

"I have the day off so I thought I would keep Dr. Montgomery company."

"Well, I'm sure she would love company other than me. Come in." (Izzie stepped inside.) "Addie, you have company. Come on." They met Addison in the living room.

"Hi."

"Hello. Do you feel better?" 

"Much better." 

"I came to keep you entertained." 

"Actually I have an idea, if Izzie's up for it."

"What?" 

"What if Izzie takes you shopping for an hour." 

"Oh I will. That would be fun." 

"You'll be with a doctor so I know you'll be better off than alone." 

"Thank you."

"Get dressed." Addison left the room. "Do you know why she's on bed rest?" 

"No."

"Her blood pressure was rising. They're worried about pre-eclampsia. She needs to relax and rest. She's not supposed to be on her feet for long periods of time."

"Okay. We can make it a short shopping trip," 

"I'd say, don't let her be on her feet for more than an hour and watch her for any problems."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks. She's been bugging me to take her out."

Next day….Derek woke Addison when he was leaving for work really early.

"I'm going in now." 

"Okay. Are you picking up your mom?" 

"Yes. She comes in this afternoon. I'm going to work for a few hours, then I'll get her and we'll be here around 3:30." 

"Okay."

"Call me if you don't feel good when you get up for the day." 

"Okay."

Addison was dressed in a sleeve-less summer dress, making lemonade when Derek and his mother came in. She met them in the living room.

"Hi."

"Addison!" She gave Addison a hug, then pulled away keeping her hands on Addison's belly. "You're pregnant! And you look more beautiful than ever."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" 

"Good." 

"She's on bed rest." 

"You are? What are you doing on your feet? You should be resting." 

"I just have to take it easy. I don't have to be in bed all day. I rested all morning." 

"Which, by the way, we need to check you." 

"I didn't know you were with anyone."

"The baby is mine, mom."

"Oh. What does Meredith think?"

"Meredith and I are not together."

"You better not be leaving this baby."

"Don't worry mom, I told Addison she's never getting rid of me."

"Good. We'll have to work on a wedding soon." Addison decided to change the subject.

"Call the girls."

"Okay." 

"How is everyone?" 

"They're all good. Anna's expecting baby number four." 

"That's so exciting." 

"We're all happy for her." The girls came in. "Look how big you girls have gotten." She hugged Kaitlyn. Lily held onto Addison's leg. 

"Do you remember Derek's mom?" Lily shook her head. "She's here to visit us."

"I brought both of you something." She pulled two presents out of her bag. Kaitlyn got an old movie. 

"I haven't seen this yet. I really want to. Thank you." She gave Elise a hug. Lily opened hers. It was a princess hat. 

"Oh wow." 

"It's perfect for you." 

"You should show my mom your room." That got Lily talking. 

"My room has princesses." 

"It does?"

"Uh-huh." She took Elise's hand. "Do you want to see?" 

"Okay." She went upstairs with Lily.

Next day,,,

Addison was on the couch with her feet up, reading a book. Derek came in from a few hours at work.

"Hey." 

"Hi. How was your day?" 

"Not as good as yours. Where is everyone?"

"They were in the pool. Your mom is getting Lily changed and she's taking the girls out for a while."

"Perfect."

"What have you schemed?"

"Oh nothing. Just a quiet afternoon close to you."

"Don't get any ideas."

"So I take it Lily likes my mom now?"

"Oh yes. Very much. She won't leave her side."

"That's good." He kissed her.

"Derek." He kissed her again. "Derek, your mom and the girls are here."

"Oh then I'll just wait patiently for them to leave." As soon as they left, Addison kissed Derek. "Oh now who's being bad?"

Another day….

Derek laid on his side and watched Addison sleep. He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to wake her peaceful sleep. He watched her for a few more minutes. Addison didn't move at all but knew he was right there.

"Derek why are you staring at me?" 

"You look so beautiful." She rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Good morning." He kissed her again. 

"It's a very good morning." He ran his hand under her shirt and over her big belly. "Your belly button popped out." She reached her hand down to her belly. 

"It did. Is it Thursday?"

"Yes. You've been out of work for what? A week? And you already don't know what day it is." She gave him a look. 

"I have to go to the doctor this afternoon."

"Well, I have the day off so I'll take you." 

"I can tell. It's eight o'clock and you're still in bed."

"I know how to sleep in."

"Yeah okay." 

"Shut up." He kissed her. "Sit up." 

"Why?" 

"Because I need to take care of you." She sat up while he took her blood pressure. "No change." He put the stethoscope back on and lifted her shirt to show her belly. He held the stethoscope to her belly. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Listening to the baby's heartbeat." He moved the stethoscope a little. 

"It's going to be harder to find it than it is with the Doppler." She leaned back on her elbows. 

"I can hear it." Lily came in. 

"Hi." She climbed on the end of the bed. 

"Hi cutie."

"What are you doing?" Derek took the stethoscope off. 

"I was listening to the baby's heart. Do you want to hear?"

Yes."

"Put this on." He gave her the stethoscope. She put it on and he held the other end to Addison's belly. Addison put a bunch of pillows under her to keep her propped up. "Do you hear it?" She nodded. She listened for a few more seconds, then moved it to her belly. She giggled. Addison smiled. 

"Does your belly make funny noises?" 

"Yes. No heart beat." 

"Nope. There isn't a baby in your belly, but you can hear your heart. Where's your heart?"

"Right here."

"Yup. Do you hear it?" Lily nodded. She listened for a minute and then held the stethoscope to Derek's chest.

"I hear your heart."

"Does it sound like yours?" 

"Yeah." She moved closer to Addison, between Addison and Derek. She put the stethoscope over Addison's heart. "I hear your heart too." Addison touched her stomach. 

"I saw that." 

"What?"

"The baby moved."

"I want to feel." She took the stethoscope off and put her hand on Addison's belly. "I don't feel it." 

"She's not moving right this second. Put your hand over here." She moved Lily's hand. "That's about where she kicked before." The baby moved. Lily pulled her hand back giggling. 

"I felt it." She put her hand back on. "Do it again baby." 

"Sometimes we can get the baby to move by rubbing Addie's belly." Derek started rubbing the side of Addison's belly. The baby started moving around a lot. 

"This feels funny."

"Uh-huh." Elise walked down the hall past their room. 

"MOM-MOM!" 

"Shh. Kaity's still sleeping." Elise came to the doorway. 

"Good morning."

"The baby kicked."

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes.

"You can come in. She's going to talk your ear off." 

"I love it."

"You should feel the baby. Derek can make her move." Elise stood next to the bed. 

"Sit down. Addison's trying to teach me how to stay in bed all morning." 

"You are just like your father." She sat on the end of the bed.

"What are we going to do today?" 

"Well…" 

"No with Mom-Mom." 

"We were hoping Mom-Mom can babysit you for an hour this afternoon." 

"Of course."

"Where you going?" 

"Addie has to go to the doctor."

"Oh."

"We can bake cookies today."

"What kind?" 

"What kind do you want to make?" 

"Sugar cookies." 

"We can do that." Derek watched a ripple move across Addison's stomach. He put his hand over it.

"She's active this morning." 

"Yeah, but she always is when you all start rubbing my belly."

"Derek's father used to lie in bed next to me and rub his hand back and forth and the baby would roll over the one way and then back." 

"That's what Derek's been doing."

"That's because it's fun." (whispering in her ear) "So is being in bed with you." Addison pinched him with the hand that was behind his back. He jumped and yelped. She bit her lip to keep from laughing, but started laughing when Lily started laughing hysterically. 

"Why'd you jump?" 

"I… uh,.. got an… ant in my pants." Lily started laughing more. He smiled. Addison giggled a little. They calmed down.

The next week…

A woman walked down the halls of the hospital looking for a familiar face. She started asking people where Derek was. Someone was able to point her in the right direction. She found him.

"Hello stranger." Derek turned around.

"Nancy!" He hugged her. "How was the flight?" 

"It was smooth, not eventful."

"Good."

"Where's Addison?" 

"Hopefully at home in bed where she belongs."

"Why?"

"Mom didn't tell you everything?" 

"All I heard is that Addison's pregnant, you're living with her, and you guys have Mark's kids. The rest of the time she talked about everything she did with the girls."

"About a week before Mom came, Addison started not feeling well. I looked at her." 

"You looked at her? You're in a hospital. So close to many OB's." 

"Let me re-phrase that…I took her blood pressure, listened to her heart, and looked at her feet, ankles, and legs for swelling. I just did what she told me to, then we did an ultrasound and Addison decided that she was okay for then. Then Thursday before mom came, she wasn't doing so well again and moved her doctor's appointment to that morning and the doctor put her on bed rest because of her high blood pressure." 

"She has high blood pressure?" 

"It's not technically high, it's higher than normal. She just needs to stay off her feet and relax. She's doing better on bed rest though. She went to the doctor last Thursday and the doctor was confident enough not to see her for two weeks." 

"That's good." 

"We monitor her at home."

"Am I hanging out at the hospital or visiting her?" 

"Go visit her." 

"Alright. I need directions." Derek gave her directions. 

"When you're there. Go upstairs and the first door on the left is our bedroom. There's a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope on the nightstand. Can you take her blood pressure?" 

"Yeah."

"Thanks. I didn't want to wake her this morning before I left. And make sure she's actually resting. She likes to spend more time up than she should."

"Derek." 

"What? 

"I'm an OB. I can handle it."

"Well, I have a surgery soon so I guess I see you later." 

"Okay."

When the doorbell rang, Addison got up off her place on the couch and went to the door. She was surprised.

"Nancy!"

"Surprised?" 

"Very." 

"Me too. You're a bit more pregnant than I was lead on to believe." She followed Addison inside.

"Almost 33 weeks."

"Geez. So you're supposed to be sitting down. Once you're off your feet, I want all the gossip." They went over to the couch and sat down. 

"Well, your brother is the center of it all." 

"Always is. It's quiet. Where are you're three kids?" Addison looked a little confused. 

"Well, Kaitlyn and Lily are with Mark for the day and I'm not sure what third kid you are talking about unless you are referring to the one in my uterus."

"Oh mom said three kids, but I guess she meant the baby. First question." Addison smiled. 

"Shoot."

"What are you doing with Mark's kids?" 

"Well, when Kaitlyn first moved out here, she absolutely hated me." 

"Why?" Addison just looked at her. "Oh." 

"Mark was being a completely irresponsible person. She ended up with pneumonia and he didn't know. I started helping her out more and more and then we got to the point were she liked being with me again. Mark moved in here with her. I was spending a lot of time with them. Mark and Derek were starting to make up with each other because they missed having guy friends. The three of us were together all of the time. Then Kathleen was put in jail and he brought Lily out here with him. She was four when she came out here and he didn't know what he was doing so I started helping him with the girls. I slowly moved in without realizing it, and then got pregnant." 

"It's Mark's!"

"No. It's Derek's."

"How did that happen?"

"One night Mark was gone and Derek was here and one things led to another…"

"Oh."

"Well anyway, I took more and more responsibility of the girls. Mark was home less and less and doing less and less. He cheated on me quite a few times and I told him I was done, but he really didn't want the girls full time so I said I would take them. Somewhere in there I became their legal guardian so it wasn't that weird. He moved out and Derek slowly moved himself in." 

"You guys have one big messed up love triangle. What about you and Derek?" 

"I kind of led him to believe it was Marks for a long time. I didn't have a paternity test until a few weeks ago and that's when I told him. He broke up with Meredith and hasn't left my side. But it's wonderful. He was even wonderful about it when he thought it was Marks. Every time he saw me he would touch my belly, something that Mark did for the first time last week. Derek was picking up Mark's slack. The day Mark moved out was the first day of bedrest for me. Derek came to help with the girls. He came back every morning and then stopped going home." 

"What happened with his intern? Did he break up with her because of the baby?" 

"No. That I think you should talk to Derek about."

"Are you and Derek back together?" 

"I was trying not to rush into that but he started sleeping in my bed with me. And now he's kissing me like we're married again. Without intentionally doing it, we've gotten back together. But again, because I don't go to work anymore, no one knows that, except your mother, who is very hopeful." 

"I went to the hospital first and I have very specific orders." 

"Oh gosh."

"Derek's message was to make sure you were staying off your feet." 

"I'm allowed to get up and move around, you know. It's just so I don't retain more fluid. I can get up, just not for long periods." 

"I know. It's cute how protective he's being." Nancy stood up. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Fulfilling my other orders." Nancy walked upstairs and came back a minute later with the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

"Was Derek freaking out because he didn't wake me this morning?" 

"Kind of. He just wants to make sure you're okay." She sat on the coffee table across from Addison. "Arm." Addison held up her arm and Nancy wrapped the blood pressure cuff around it. She took Addison's blood pressure. "131 over 83. What has it been?" 

"About that for the past week." 

"About." 

"It varies by like one depending on the time of day we take it."

"Oh. Lie down." 

"What are you doing?" 

"I left my patients for a week and flew across the country. Let me practice medicine." 

"You're like me. I miss it." Nancy felt Addison's belly. She put the stethoscope on and listened to it. "We have a Doppler here."

"You do?" 

"Yeah. I just ordered new ones from the hospital before I left so I took one of the old ones. Wasn't it on the nightstand with that stuff?" 

"No. I don't think so." 

"Hmm…I know I saw it. We used it last night." She looked around. "Oh. Over on the bookshelf." Nancy got up and got it. She held it to Addison's belly.

"Sounds good. What are you having?" 

"Great story." Nancy looked confused. "When I was freaking out when all of this started. The first day, I didn't see a doctor. I had Derek take my blood pressure, etc." 

"He told me." 

"Did he tell you about the ultrasound?" 

"No." 

"I dragged him into a room with me because no one else had been with me to an ultrasound. We sat on the bed and I held the probe to my abdomen and Derek was like cool. What is it?"

"You would think he would know something." 

"That's not the best part. He did the rest of the ultrasound with me laying down." 

"You let him do it?" Addison sat up. 

"Of course not. I let him think he was doing. I was watching the screen the whole time. I told him that I would find out the sex, if and only if he told me what it is." 

"Could he do it?" 

"It took him a few minutes to find the right location, but then he did and he didn't know. The legs were wide open. I was like come on Derek. I think he guessed in the end." 

"Well?"

"It's a girl!" 

"A girl? I can so see you with a girl." 

"I know. The girls are excited to have a baby sister." Nancy moved next to her.

"Sister?"

"Well, for a long time everyone thought it was Mark's, even I actually did. So they were told they were getting a new sibling. They're living with me. The baby will basically be their sister." Nancy put her hand on Addison's belly. 

"I still can't believe you are pregnant." Addison smiled.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a baby soon."

"I know. Is Derek living with you?"

"Not officially. He spends the night most of the time."

"Is he going to move in to help you when the baby is born?"

"Probably. By that time he will be living here if we keep going at the pace we're at."

Addison and Nancy just hung around the house catching up all day. Derek came home after dinner. He went in and walked over to Addison.

"Hey." He kissed her with his hand on her belly. 

"Hi." He kept his hand on her belly and bent his head down. 

"Hi baby." He stood up. "Did you girls have a good day gossiping about me and catching up?" 

"We did."

"Must everything be about you?" 

"Yes." Nancy rolled her eyes. "Did you take care of her?" 

"Yes."

"Good. Are the girls coming home tonight?" 

"Nope. They're having a sleepover with Daddy." Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"I get you all to myself?"

"Yes you do." 

"Still here." They both looked over at her smiling. "You guys are acting like you did when you were engaged and newly weds."

"We're just happy. Don't you want us to be happy?" 

"Happy, yes. Disgusting, no." Derek let go of Addison. "So I want to know how you got from where I saw you last to here. Last time I saw you, you weren't speaking to Addison and you had an intern. Now you're having a baby with Addison and there's no intern."

"Meredith broke up with me and I discovered that I'm still in love with Addison."

"That's all I get? No juicy details?" 

"Okay. Meredith was jealous that I was spending so much time with Addison to help her take care of the girls. Meredith decided that she had enough and I kind of moved myself in with Addie."

"You need to work on stories with details." 

"That's done and over. Let's just talk about the present."

Next morning…Mark brought the girls home. Lily walked right up to Addison and patted her belly.

"Good morning, Grace?"

"Grace?"

"She needs a name."

"I know she does."

"I picked one."

"That's the baby's parents job."

"If you name her Grace, she'll be amazing." They all laughed.

"Amazing?"

"Yup. And sweet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like the song I've been singing. Amazing grace how sweet the sound…" She sang the beginning of the song for them.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I know it's been a realllly long time since this was updated. I found some chapters I already had written but not posted on my computer so I'm going to start it up again.

Addison and Nancy sat at the table looking at catalogues of baby stuff after everyone left for work and camp.

"Lily's been calling the baby Grace for a few days. What am I going to do?"

"Either you keep the name or you tell Lily that's not her name, and I suggest you do it soon if you decide on the latter."

"It's a cute name"

"I like it." 

"I haven't even seriously thought of names."

"What names have you thought of?"

"Isabelle."

"I like it."

"We have an intern named Isobel right now."

"So."

"I don't know. I don't hate Grace."

"What does Derek think?"

"I don't know. We really haven't talked about it. He's only known it's his for a few weeks."

"Talk to him about it. And I think you need to explain to Lily how a baby is name."

That afternoon…..Addison, Nancy, Kaitlyn, and Lily were swimming in the pool.

"Addie, is Grace swimming too?"

"Sweetheart, come over here for a minute." Addison pulled Lily into her lap.

"What?"

"When a baby is born, the baby's parents get to give the baby a name. It's just what happens."

"She's not Grace?"

"No. We might name her Grace, but we don't know yet." Lily looked sad. "We do need help thinking of names so keep coming up with ideas. You can help us pick, but we need to think about it first because she needs a really good name."

"Okay! We'll find her a really good name." Addison kissed her cheek.

"Go swim for another fifteen minutes and then it's time to get ready for your weekend with daddy."

"Okay!"

"Do I have to go." Kaitlyn seemed annoyed.

"Yes you have to go spend time with your father. Why?"

"He doesn't ever want to do anything fun. I'm going to spend the weekend babysitting Lily while he does his own thing."

"I don't think that's going to happen. He fought with me for a weekend with you. I think he wants to spend time with his girls."

"Whatever."

"Kaitlyn, give him a chance. He's trying. I know we've been constantly changing relationships on you, but we all still love you and care about you and want to spend time with you."

"I'm just mad at him because he hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I know he has girlfriends."

"We both did things that hurt each other. There were two of us in the relationship that needed to fight to make it work and neither of us did what we should have. It's sweet of you to be concerned but you need to understand that you don't know the whole story. Worry about working on your relationship with your dad. He's trying and you need to work for that relationship too."

Addison was in bed when Derek came home that night. He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"How was your day at home?"

"We need to talk about names."

"Do you think we should wait to see her?"

"No. Lily is so set on her having a name, I think we need to name her."

"What do you like?"

"I think Grace is cute. I wouldn't have picked it, but I'm starting to like it."

"I like Madeline. We could call her Maddie."

"No."

"Why not?" 

"What do you and the girls call me?"

"Addie."

"Maddie and Addie?"

"Okay. I see your point."

"How about Caroline?"

"I had a girlfriend named Caroline once." 

"Veto. What's your idea?"

"Emma."

"Too popular."

"Charlotte?"

"Charlotte Shepherd?"

"You are picky."

"Abigail, Elizabeth, Olivia."

"Grace is my favorite so far." Addison sighed.

"Me too."

"Why are you sighing? There's nothing wrong with Grace."

"No. I just had visions of hearing the perfect name and instantly knowing it's right."

"Grace is a cute name. We could call her Gracie. And for a middle name I like Olivia, Abigail, and Elizabeth."

"Grace Olivia Shepherd? Grace Abigail Shepherd? Grace Elizabeth Shepherd?"

"What if for now we don't worry about it? We've decided on Grace. And I really want to kiss you." Addison smiled.

"I love you." They kissed.

A few days later…Mid morning. Nancy came in Addison's room. Addison was lying on the bed looking at a book.

"Want go out with me for a while?" 

"I'm not really in the mood right now." 

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a lazy day I think." 

"Do you want to go in a little while?" 

"Maybe. I don't know." 

"Alright." Nancy went downstairs. "She doesn't want to go out." Derek laughed. 

"The one day we need her out, she won't go out." 

"I know. What are we going to do?" 

"We could move it." 

"Not on this short of notice." 

"How long will you need to get ready?" 

"Well everyone is in Seattle so I can have them do some running around. I'll go get things and then we can probably put it together in an hour." Derek looked at his watch. 

"Okay. I'll see if I can get her to go out to lunch with me."

"Derek, there'll be food." 

"She doesn't have to eat though."

"Alright. See if you can do that."

Little later…Nancy came back from the store.

"See if you can get her to go now." 

"Okay." Derek went upstairs. "Hi honey." 

"Hey. What's up?" 

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" 

"I don't know." 

"When's the last time you and I had time for just us?" 

"It's been a while." 

"Please come with me." 

"Okay. Let me get dressed. How fancy?" She looked a little annoyed as she got out of bed. 

"Not too fancy, not too casual. One of your summer dresses would be good." 

"Alright. I'll be down soon." 

"Okay." He kissed her.

Derek went downstairs to report to Nancy.

"I got her to go out and she's getting semidressed up. She'll at least look nice." 

"Very good. Have her back around 1:30." 

"Okay."

1:30…Derek and Addison walked up to the house from the car. Derek was trying to contain his large grin.

"I'm glad you made me go with you. It was nice to have time with you without the girls." 

"It was a very good lunch." When they got up to the door, he let her go in first. She went into the living room and everyone jumped out and said surprise. She was very surprised. Derek was smiling widely. Addison turned to Derek.

"Did you do this?" 

"Nope. All I did was invite some people and get you out of the house." Addison turned back to everyone. 

"I'm very surprised." Derek's mother came forward from the crowd.

"Good. We wanted it to be a surprise." 

"You came all the way here for this?" 

"I had company." Three of Derek's sisters were standing next to her. 

"Thanks for coming guys." 

"We wouldn't miss it." Nancy stood next to Addison. 

"You were trying to get me to leave so you could do this. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. We got you out, didn't we?"

"The one day I didn't bug you guys you wanted me out." 

"Oh well. It all worked out." She hugged Nancy.

"I guess I should say hi to everyone else." 

"Okay. Make your rounds." Addison walked over to the group of people from work. Adele, Miranda, Callie, Izzie, and George all came. 

(Adele)"Congratulations." 

(Addison)"Thank you. Thanks for coming." 

(Miranda)"We wouldn't miss it. We didn't get a chance to do it at the hospital because you had to go off and leave us so early." 

(Addison)"Well what can you do?" George didn't know what he was coming to. 

(George)"Izzie. There are only girls here." 

(Izzie)"Relax George. It's a party." 

(Addison)"You have the chief and Derek. The three of you can go downstairs or outside."

(Izzie)"The few of us are representing everyone else. Most people had to work." 

(Addison)"I'm surprised all of you are here. The hospital could spare you?" 

(Richard)"I'm in charge and it's only for a few hours." 

(Izzie)"I tried to get Cristina to come, but she wouldn't go to a baby shower. It's not really her thing." Addison smiled.  
(Addison) "I can't see her here." Derek came up behind her and put his hands on her arms. 

(Derek) "Hello everyone."

(Adele) "Are you ready to be a daddy?" Derek rubbed Addison's belly. 

(Derek) "Yes I am." 

(Bailey)"You have a lot to learn."

(Derek)"I know, but it's the greatest job in the world."

(Bailey) "Wait until your first night at home."

(Callie)"We don't want to scare them. They really don't have a choice at this point."

Addison and Derek opened all of their gifts with the help of overly excited sisters.

"Thank you all so much. Now all we need is the baby so we can use everything."

"Does she have a name?" Addison looked at Lily.

"Lilzilla, what should the baby's name be?"

"Grace."

"Grace it is."

"Her name is Grace?"

"Yes, her name is Grace." 

Should I keep going?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy characters or stories.

September 7th: 34 weeks pregnant.

Addison and Derek were busy rushing around getting the girls ready for their first day of school.

"Derek, where's the camera?" Derek kissed her.

"Slow down. You're 34 weeks pregnant." 

"It's her first day of Kindergarten." 

"I know."

"Did you make sure she's dressed in her uniform?"

"She's all ready. She's bouncing off the walls." Addison got teary and then smiled. "What's wrong?" 

"She's going to kindergarten for a whole day." Derek laughed. 

"It's just a day of school. You'll see her at 4 at the latest."

"I know."

"Did you talk to Mark?" 

"He's meeting us at school."

At school….Lily walked between Addison and Mark holding their hands. The teacher was at the door to greet them.

"Hi. I'm Ms. Kendall. What is your name?" Lily held on to Addison's leg. Addison put her hand on Lily's head. 

"Can you tell your teacher your name?" 

"Lily."

"It's nice to meet you Lily. There should be a spot at a table with your name on it. You can meet some of the other girls your age and when everyone's here we can start our day." They went in to find Lily's spot. Derek found her spot. 

"Here you are Lil. This is your chair." Addison tried to get her to let go of her leg. 

"Take off your backpack and you can sit in it." Lily did. Another little girl came over with her mom.

"Hi. I'm Sophie and I'm a princess." Addison and Derek smiled. 

"Not at school Soph." Sophie's mom introduced herself to Addison, Derek, and Mark. "She does that everywhere we go." Mark started flirting. 

"We have one like." The little girls started talking.

"What is your name?" 

"I'm Lily."

"My sisters go to this school." 

"My sister is in high school." 

"Wow. My sister is in 8th grade and one is in 4th grade and my baby sister is two."

"My baby sister isn't born yet. Her name is Grace." The parents let the girls make friends. Derek and Mark started scheming.

"What do you think Kaitlyn would do if I waved at her room?" Addison gave them a look. 

"Don't. She won't be speaking to you. Besides I need to go home and put my feet up as soon as she's ready for us to leave." Addison took a deep breath and rubbed the top of her belly. Derek was concerned. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah. She's kicking my diaphragm." He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. 

"It's time to say goodbye to mommies and daddies." Some of the kids started crying. Lily hugged Addison, Derek, and Mark. 

"Have a very good day at school." 

"I will. Bye." They walked out of the room. 

"I think that was harder for me than her." Derek and Mark laughed at her. 

"I think so."

September 14th : 35 weeks pregnant.

Addison really wasn't feeling well. She knew it wasn't good. She called Derek's and Mark's cell phone's but neither answered. She called Nancy. 

"Hello." 

"I just need you to talk to me. No freaking out." 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so nauseous. My feet and ankles are very swollen. I don't feel well. I've been having regular contractions." 

"Addison. Go to the doctor." 

"I can't get in touch with Derek or Mark and I don't think I can drive myself."

"The sooner you go the better the outcome." 

"I know." Addison started crying. "Are they going to induce?"

"Why are you asking me?" 

"I'm not me right now." 

"My guess is they are going to put you on medicine to help with the blood pressure and prevent seizures, then give you 48 hours to let the baby's lungs develop with medicine, and then induce labor. Addison?" 

"What?" 

"It's going to be okay. Do you want someone to fly out?" 

"Not yet. We'll let you know when we're ready for visitors."

"Okay. Just call and someone will be on the next plane out." 

"Thanks." 

"Call the hospital. I'm sure someone will get you."

"I will." 

"You have to keep me posted now." 

"We will." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." She took a deep breath and called the hospital.

"Seattle Grace Hospital." 

"Derek Shepherd please." 

"I'm sorry. Dr. Shepherd's in surgery right now. I can give his voice mail." 

"Is Mark Sloan around?" 

"Dr. Sloan's in surgery too." 

"Are any of the surgeons around?" 

"Dr. Stevens and Dr. Karev are here." 

"I'll talk to either." 

"Can I ask who's calling?" 

"Addison Montgomery."  
_(In background) "Dr. Stevens, Dr. Karev. Dr. Montgomery is on the phone. She wants to talk to one of you."  
_

"_You take it."  
_

"Hello?" 

"Izzie. I really need someone to take me to the hospital." 

"Okay. Do you want me to find Dr. Shepherd?" 

"He's in surgery. Please find someone who will get me."

"I'll come. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

"Thank you so much."

Ten minutes later at the house….Addison made it downstairs. Izzie came right in when she got there. Addison was on the couch.

"What's wrong?" 

"I'm fairly certain I have pre-eclampsia."

"Okay. We should get you to the hospital." Izzie helped her up. "Do you need anything from here?" 

"Not right now. Just need to get to the hospital." 

"We're going." Izzie helped her out to the car and drove her to the hospital. Izzie took her right up to OB when they got there and got her into a bed and on a fetal monitor. Izzie came back in after a minute. "The highway is shut down and Dr. Jackson is stuck in the traffic. She's going to be here as soon as she can. Someone else is going to be in in a few minutes."

"You need to get an ultrasound machine and check the baby and the placenta." 

"But I'm not.." 

"You've worked with me enough. You can do this. I'll walk you through it." She left the room and came back followed by Meredith. 

"Izzie, Bailey's been paging you. Where have you been?" 

"I have to take care of this patient. Just tell Bailey that." 

"No one's assigned to (trailing off) OB. Oh. Are you okay?" 

"I don't know. Do you know if Derek's out of surgery yet?" 

"He is. I was in with him."

"Please page him for me."

"Sure. And I'll tell Bailey." 

Izzie turned on the ultrasound machine and started scanning Addison's belly. Addison put her hands over her face and then ran them through her hair. "She looks good." 

"It's early." 

"Two more weeks and she would be considered full term. You know she has very good odds of being perfectly healthy. Plus you aren't in labor."

"It came on fast and I'm close enough that they're going to induce labor."

"Doctors make the worst patients." (hey both smiled. Izzie got Addison hooked up to a machine to monitor her. Dr. Jackson came in. She hadn't even put any of her things down. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't be in here for a while." 

"Me too." 

"Dr. Stevens, an update please." Izzie filled her in on what was happening. "Get her started on the medications and steriods for the baby's lungs. We're going to induce labor in 48 hours unless she gets much better." Derek came bursting in the room. 

"What happened?" He stood at the bed next to Addison with his hand on her head. 

"Pre-eclampsia."

"What's going to happen?" 

"I'm on medicine to help until the medicine to develop the baby's lungs works and then labor will be induced."

"But it's early." 

"At 35 weeks, she has a great chance of survival." Derek sat by the bed and held her hand. 

"I'm right here with you." Dr. Jackson finished writing in the chart. 

"Dr. Stevens, do you want to be the intern on this case?" 

"Yes. If that's alright with Dr. Montgomery." 

"Yeah, it's fine." They monitored Addison for a while. Derek stayed right by her side.

Later…

"It's three. If you'll be alright for an hour while I'm gone, I'll go get the girls and take them home. Kaitlyn can babysit and then I'll have Mark take them when he gets off work." 

"Okay." Derek kissed her forehead. 

"Try to get some rest." He went out in the hallway. "Dr. Stevens." 

"Yes." 

"Will you keep Addison company while I'm gone? I'll be back in about an hour." 

"Sure." Izzie went into Addison's room. 

"He told you to stay with me while he's gone, didn't he?" 

"Maybe."

"I feel so helpless." 

"You're doing the biggest job of all. You're growing a baby and keeping her safe and warm inside you. You did that for more than eight months. Now it's time we take care you."

"Have you decided on your chosen specialty?" 

"I'm thinking neonatal or pediatrics." Addison smiled. 

"I thought you would do the whole neonatal or OB/GYN thing."

Next night…Dr. Jackson left Izzie monitoring Addison overnight. Mark was having trouble with Lily who was having separation anxiety so Derek went home for a while to help while Addison slept because it was late. Around midnight Addison paged Izzie. 

"How are you doing?" Addison was groggy. 

"I think my water broke." Izzie lifted the sheets and saw blood. She tried not to panic. 

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see who's on call." She went out to the nurses station. "Who's on call tonight?" 

"Dr. Smith is in a surgery and Dr. Keller is juggling two deliveries." Izzie went back in the Addison's room. Addison knew something was wrong. 

"Izzie. What is it?" 

"I'm pretty sure the placenta is torn." 

"What?" 

"It's not your water. It's blood." Addison started freaking out.

"You need to get the baby out now." 

"I know. There isn't anyone on this floor who can do it." 

"You can." 

"I'm an intern." 

"How many cesareans have you watched?" 

"A lot, but." 

"This is my baby's life here." 

"Okay. I'll get you moved to an OR and page someone to help or to do it. Who can do one? Dr. Bailey? Dr. Hunt?" 

"Bailey walked Alex through one once." 

"Okay Bailey it is."

"Izzie please." 

"I know. It's going to be okay." She got Addison down to an OR. An anesthesiologist got her ready for the surgery. Izzie and Bailey scrubbed in. They came in. 

(Bailey) "You ready to be a mommy?" 

"Yes. Did you page the NICU team?" 

"Stop running my OR. Izzie, did you page the NICU team?"

"No." Someone went to do it. 

Same time…Derek found Addison's room empty. A nurse sent him down to the surgery floor. Owen found him. 

"Derek." 

"Where is she?" 

"OR 1." Derek took off running. He scrubbed in and entered the OR. He stood at Addison's head. 

"I'm sorry I left you." 

"It's okay. You made it." He held her hand. 

"Okay Stevens, get started."

"I'm doing it?" 

"Unless Dr. Montgomery has an objection." 

"I already told her she could."

"Okay." Izzie started with Bailey helping her and walking her through it. After a minute Izzie pulled the baby out. The baby started screaming. Everyone was happy. "Does daddy want to cut the cord?" 

"Yes." He did. Someone took the baby to take care of. Derek went to watch the baby. Bailey and Izzie kept going with the surgery.

"Five pounds 6 ounces." Derek came back over to Addison.

"She's beautiful." He kissed her. Someone brought the baby over for Addison to see. 

"Quick kiss mommy and then we need to take her to get her checked out." Addison kissed the baby's head, crying. They put the baby in an isolette and wheeled her out. 

"I can't believe she's here." 

"I know." 

"Go with her." 

"I'm here with you." 

"She's all alone and tiny. She needs you." 

"You did a great job." He kissed her and followed the NICU team out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Two hours later…They moved Addison to her own room. She was recovering well. She wanted to see the baby. Derek came in.

"You came without her?" 

"They're still examining her." 

"How does she look?" 

"She's beautiful. She looks like you." 

"No I mean does she look sick or does she have good color?" 

"She looks good. Really." 

"Is she healthy?" 

"Everything they've checked so far."

A few minutes later Izzie came in holding a tiny baby in her arms.

"Here's Grace." She placed the baby in Addison's arms. Addison started tearing. "She's healthy and beautiful. I just need her back in half an hour."

"Why?" 

"Dr. Robbins wants her to be observed for a few hours in the NICU. To make sure she can control her body temperature and to watch for apnea. Keep her wrapped up and hold her for half an hour and then someone will come get her." Izzie left. 

"She really is teeny tiny." 

"You've taken care of preemies smaller than her."

"No one's usually just holding them so they either look extremely small or like a baby." Grace opened her eyes. "I can't believe she's here." Derek started talking to the baby. 

"Hi Grace." She moved her head a little.

"She's recognizes your voice." He sat next to the bed. 

"Turn her so I can see her." Addison switched arms. "Hi baby. You're a very pretty baby, just like your mommy." Addison held her a little longer. Derek kissed Addison. 

"Want a turn?" 

"Yes." Addison passed the baby to Derek. 

"Be careful." Derek smiled.

"Okay." Grace closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"The girls are going to be so excited." 

"We should call them." 

"It's 2:45 am. Let's not wake them for Mark's sake."

"It's 5:45 on the east coast."

"No one on the east coast has to be put back to bed." Derek called his mother. She sleepily answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi mom."

_"How's Addison?"_

"Mommy and baby are resting comfortably." 

"_That's good. Wait. Baby?"  
_

"She was born about two and a half hours ago." 

"_Already? Isn't it early?"  
_

"Yeah, but they were going to induce Addison this afternoon. She's beautiful." 

"_I bet. How big?"  
_

"5 pounds, 6 ounces, 16 inches long."

"_She's tiny." _

"She really is. I'm holding her right now and she's not even as long as my forearm."

"_Be careful with her." _

"You sound just like Addison. I am capable of holding a baby."

"_Want us to fly out?"  
_

"Not yet. I'll call you later today and we can decide when."

"_Okay. That's fine. We can't wait to see her."  
_

"I can't wait for you to see her." Addison mouthed no. Derek shook his head.

"_Tell Addison we say congratulations."  
_

"Here. Talk to her for a minute." Derek handed the phone to Addison.

"Hello." 

"_Congratulations."  
_

"Thanks." 

"_How are you feeling?"  
_

"A little sore, but very happy." 

"_I told Derek to be careful with her. She's so tiny."  
_

"I did too."

"_Is her name still Grace?"  
_

"Her name is still Grace, but we don't have a middle name yet."

"_Well, have someone send us pictures and call us when you're ready for visitors."  
_

"We will." 

"_Rest and spend time with your baby." _

"Will do. Bye." 

"_Bye." Addison hung up the phone. _

"No visitors until after we go home."

"Okay. I told her we would let her know when we're ready."

"Good." 

"One of us needs to call Nancy." 

"I will." 

"_Hello?"  
_

"Hi." 

"_Hey. You're up early. Wait, it's almost 3 am there. What's wrong?"  
_

"I'm looking at my beautiful baby girl." 

"_Congrats. What happened?" _

"The placenta tore and I had an emergency c-section a little after midnight here, so two and a half hours ago."

"_Are you okay? How's the baby?"  
_

"I'm fine, recovering. The baby is gorgeous and healthy as far as we can tell. She's about to spend a few hours in the NICU for observation. They just gave us a chance to hold her first."

"_Good. How big?"  
_

"Five pounds six ounces."

"_That's pretty good for 35 weeks." _

"It is. We're happy."

"_Good. You need rest. A lot of it. Did your blood pressure drop?"  
_

"Just a little, but it's been two hours."

"_I'm not going to keep you. Get some rest. I'll pass on the word."  
_

"Thanks." 

"_Good luck with the day in the NICU." _

"Bye." Izzie came back in for the baby.

"I need to take her."

"Me first." She took the baby from Derek and held her. "Can I go?" 

"I'm going to say no unless Dr. Jackson says it's okay. You had major abdominal surgery less than three hours ago."

"Derek, go with her." 

"Only if you'll sleep." 

"I will."

"You can carry her back. Dr. Montgomery, as soon as Dr. Jackson clears it, I'll take you in there." Derek took the baby and kissed Addison before following Izzie.

"Sleep." Addison wasn't planning on it, but fell asleep and slept for almost three hours when Dr. Jackson came in. 

"I'm sorry. I know you were sleeping good, but I have to check you."

"How long was I asleep?" 

"I don't know, but it's almost six." 

"Three hours? How's the baby?" 

"Obviously you needed it. As far as I know the baby is fine. Nothing exciting has been happening in the NICU this morning."

"Can I see her?" 

"I think you can go in a wheel chair. You are really recovering well. Just let me check you first." Dr. Jackson wheeled Addison into the NICU. As soon as Derek saw her he got up and moved the rocker out of the way so Addison could be right next to Grace.

"Look who's up." He kissed her. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good considering I just had a c-section." 

"Good. She's been waiting for you." 

"She's a few hours old." 

"I still think she's been waiting for you." Addison reached in and held Grace's hand and rubbed her head.

"How is she?" 

"Great. Nothing irregular." Addison smiled. 

"Good."

"They want you to try feeding her soon."

"That's a really good sign." Addison started talking to the baby.

Around 11…Derek had left to get the girls from school early so they could see the baby. Addison was still in the NICU with Grace in her isolette. Grace had still needed some warming so she had to be in there longer than they expected. Dr. Robbins took Grace out of the incubator, wrapped her up and gave her to Addison. Dr. Jackson wheeled her out and to her room. When they got close to her room, Derek, Kaitlyn, and Lily walked up from the other way. 

"Aunt Addie!" She tried to take off running, but Derek caught her.

"Hold on." He turned her around so she could face him. "Addie had to have surgery this morning so she has a big cut on her belly and she's really sore so you have to be careful. You can touch her and give her a hug, you just have to be gentle, okay?"

"Okay." Dr. Jackson had brought Addison closer to them. "Is that Grace?" 

"Yes."

"She's cute." 

"How about you guys wait out here for a few minutes so I can check Addison and then you can come visit her and the baby." Derek took the girls to some chairs.

"We can sit down right over there."

Few minutes later…Derek and the girls came in.

"Hi." Kaitlyn walked right up next to the bed and gave Addison a hug. 

"We miss you at home so much."

"I miss you girls." Kaitlyn looked at the baby.

"She's really little." 

"Do you want to hold her?" 

"Yes." Addison gave her to Kaitlyn.

"Got her?" 

"Yes." Kaitlyn sat in a chair with the baby.

"Come here." Addison held out her arms to Lily.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Lily climbed on the bed and crawled up next to Addison. "Do I get a hug?" 

"Will it hurt?" 

"No. Just try not to touch my belly too hard." Lily gave her a big hug and laid her head on Addison's shoulder. "How about you sit next to me?" Lily got off her lap and sat next to Addison, leaning against her.

"Can you come home with me?" 

"Not yet. I have to stay here for a few days. I'll probably come home sometime Saturday."

"Okay." Lily yawned. 

"Are you tired?" Kaitlyn answered for her. 

"Well, I'd have to yes because she hasn't slept for two nights." Addison kissed her head.

"You have to sleep for your dad."

"I just wanted you." 

"I know, but you need to sleep."

"Okay." 

"Do you want a turn holding the baby?" Lily smiled. 

"Yes." Derek took Grace from Kaitlyn and put her in Lily's arms. Addison helped hold on to Grace. "I have to take her to show my class." 

"Not yet. Start with a picture."

"I guess."

"You have to hold her good. Make sure you have your arm under her head." They let her hold Grace for a few more minutes. Addison held Grace in one arm and put the other arm around Lily. Lily started falling asleep. Addison talked to Kaitlyn.

"Do you want to go back to school or stay home for the rest of the day?" 

"I should probably go back."

"I'll take you back in a minute. Let me just see who's around to help Addison if she needs it." 

"Okay." Derek came back a few minutes later. Grace was crying. Lily was still sleeping.

"You're going to have to move Lily." Derek picked up a still sleeping Lily.

"What's wrong with Grace?" 

"She's just hungry."

"Izzie is going to come check on you in fifteen minutes and then you can tell her what you need her to do if you need her to do anything."

"Okay." 

"I'll be back soon." 

"How about Grace Isabelle Shepherd?" 

"I love it." He kissed Addison. "Try to rest some." Addison fed the baby and then Izzie came in when she was supposed to. 

"How do you feel?" 

"Tired and sore." 

"So about right?" 

"Yes."

"Do you need anything?" 

"Can you put her in the bassinet?" 

"Sure. Can I hold her first?" 

"Yeah. I just need some sleep." 

"Dr. Shepherd told me to encourage you to sleep." 

"I know that was after he told me to." Izzie took the baby.

"Does she have a full name yet?" 

"We just decided. You know her first name. Before Lily named her I only had one name picked out, but we weren't going to name her it because it's too confusing have multiple people you're with a lot named the same thing. However, she got a variation of it because you saved her so we decided we can use the name. Meet Grace Isabelle Shepherd." 

"Aww. You didn't have to, but I really like her name." Addison smiled.

"So do we." Izzie laid the baby down.

"I'm going to leave so you sleep. You can page me if you need something."

"Thank you." Izzie left and Addison closed her eyes.

Dinner time…Izzie came in Addison's room followed by George and Callie. 

(Callie) "Congratulations." 

(Addison) "Thank you. Do you want a turn?" Callie took the baby from Addison. 

(Callie) "She's gorgeous. All you." Addison smiled. "I think she might be the smallest baby I've ever held."

(Addison) "She is really little, but that made it easier for a very excited big sister to hold her."

(Izzie) "The girls came?" 

(Addison) "They were here before Derek told you to check on me while he was gone."

(Izzie) "Aww."

(Callie) "George?" 

(George) "What?" 

(Callie) "Do you want the baby?" 

(George) "Okay." Callie gave her to him and he started talking baby talk to her. All the girls looked at him. 

(Callie) "I never pegged you as the baby kind of guy." 

(George) "Babies like me." 

(Callie) "Don't get any ideas."

(George) "Look how cute she is." 

(Callie) "She's adorable, but the thing about her is we get to give her back when we're done. You can't do that when it's your kid."

(George) "Izzie, do you want a turn?" 

(Izzie) "I've held her a lot." 

(Addison) "Izzie delivered her."

(George) "You did?" 

(Izzie) "Yeah. In the middle of the night." 

(Addison) "Izzie, tell them what you did." 

(George) "What did you do?" 

(Izzie) "I did a c-section." 

(George) "Yourself?" 

(Izzie) "Bailey was supervising."

(George) "Cristina's going to be jealous." 

(Addison) "Yang's interested in obstetrics?"

(George) "Cristina's interested in whatever allows her to cut someone open." Bailey came in. 

(Bailey) "This is not social hour. You all need to get back to work. Now let me see that baby." She took the baby from George and the rest of them left. "How you doin'?" 

(Addison) "Pretty good. I'm actually relieved that it's all over."

(Bailey) "And it ended well. You now have a beautiful baby girl."

(Addison) "I actually liked having the c-section shortly after midnight. I'm going to sleep better during the night now."

(Bailey) "I don't think so. Are you forgetting that you have a baby now?" 

(Addison) "No. I'm not sure I'm keeping her tonight." 

(Bailey) "If I could do it again I would say take him to the nursery for the night so I can get one final good night of sleep." 

(Addison) "That's what I'm thinking. And I might send Derek home. I'll sleep right through until morning and I'll feel so much better."

(Bailey) "Do you want her or do you want me to put her in the basinet?" Derek came in. 

"It's my turn." He took the baby.

"Congratulations. I need to go make sure my interns aren't killing anyone." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Derek and Addison were in the car, bringing Grace home from the hospital.

"The girls are going to be so excited to see you." 

"I miss them." 

"They decorated for the baby and you."

"I can't wait to see." Derek pulled into the driveway. Addison got out and Derek took the carseat out of the car. They walked in the house. Kaitlyn and Lily were waiting at the door. Addison got a hug from both, but Lily was most excited. 

"Yay. You're home."

"Yeah. We're happy to be home with you guys."

"We made you signs." They walked into the living room. 

"They are beautiful." Derek sat the baby carrier on the couch and Addison sat next to it. Lily came as close as she could and looked in. 

"Hi Grace. Want to play with me?" 

"She's a little too little to play, but you can hold her and talk to her."

"Okay." Lily reached in the carseat to pick up Grace. 

"Hold on." Addison was looking overwhelmed so Derek stepped in to help. 

"Here sit on the couch and Addie will give you the baby." Lily sat down and Addison lifted Grace out of the carrier. 

"You're going to have to hand her the baby." Derek passed Lily the baby. He put a pillow under her arm to help her support Grace. 

"Support her head." Lily held her tight. "You're doing a good job."

"I have to show her her room." Lily started to slide down off the couch. Addison grabbed her. 

"Stop." Lily started crying. 

"I just wanted to show her the room." Addison started crying too. 

"I know honey." Derek took the baby from Lily. Addison held out her arms for Lily and Lily climbed in her lap. "Grace is a new baby. She's really little and very fragile. You need to be a little bigger before you can hold her standing up and carry her around the house, okay?" Lily nodded. "She would love for you to show her her room, but Derek or I have to carry her, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"It doesn't mean you can't hold her. You can hold her almost anytime you want if you ask, but you have to sit down." 

"Why?" 

"She's so little she can get hurt easy. We know that you are being careful, but we just want to be safe. You don't want her to get hurt, do you?" 

"No." Derek took the baby over to Kaitlyn.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." 

"You better sit down too." 

"Okay." She sat on the couch and Derek handed her the baby. "She's tiny." 

"Yeah." Addison wiped away the last of her tears. Kaitlyn held her for a few minutes before Grace started crying. Derek took her. "She needs her mommy." He took her back to Addison. 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost 12:30." 

"She needs to be fed."

"How about you two go up to Grace's room and make sure everything is ready to show her. Maybe draw her a picture to hang over the crib for her to see." Lily was very excited. 

"Okay!" Kaitlyn followed her up the stairs as Derek handed Grace to Addison. Addison started feeding her, but they were having troubles so it took a long time. Lily came down in the middle. "Are you ready yet?" 

"She needs a few more minutes." 

"Okay." She went back upstairs.

Few minutes later…

"Let's go or she'll never stop." 

"Okay." 

"You're going to have to carry her because I'm really sore on the steps." 

"Do you need help up the steps?" 

"No I can do it just not with the baby in my arms." They made it up the stairs and went into the nursery. Lily greeted them at the door.

"Yay! You're here. This is your room Grace." She walked over to the crib. "This is your bed. And your dresser. And your clothes. And you changing table. And your walls." They laughed. "Where's the rocking chair?" 

"It's in my room until she is big enough to sleep in here."

"She doesn't sleep in here?" 

"Not yet. Remember the little bed we put in my room?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"She's going to sleep in there."

"Okay. Then you can get her faster if she cries." 

"Right." Grace started crying. Derek looked at Addison. "Probably a diaper change." Lily was very very excited. 

"I'll do it." 

"You can help me."

"I change my babies." 

"I know. So you can help me change my baby." 

"Okay. I'll get a diaper." 

"Good idea." Addison took the baby from Derek and laid her on the changing table.

"Where are the diapers?" 

"Ask Derek where he put them." 

"Derek." 

"Crap." 

"Bad word." Addison looked upset. 

"You didn't get diapers?" 

"I forgot. I'm sorry. There are a few in the bag from the hospital. I'll go run out quickly if you're okay with them." 

"Yeah." Derek took Kaitlyn aside. 

"Kaitlyn." 

"Huh?" 

"Help Addison. She's still sore so carry the baby if she needs you to." 

"Okay."

"Come with me Lily and get Addie a diaper from downstairs." 

"Okay." Lily came back a minute later with a diaper. She handed it to Addison. 

"Thanks Lil."

"You're welcome." Lily rubbed Grace's head as Addison finished changing her. "It's okay baby." Addison picked the baby up along with the blanket she had been wrapped up in. "Why's she crying?" 

"I think she just needs to be held." 

"Oh." Addison started bouncing a little. 

"I'm going to move to my bed."

"I'll help. What do you need?" 

"Do you see a hat in one of those baskets?" 

"Uh…yes." She picked one up. 

"Bring that." They all went into Addison and Derek's room. Addison sat on the bed and Lily climbed up next to her. "I'm going to lay her down. I need you to be careful not to bounce while she's lying down, okay?" 

"Okay." Addison laid the blanket down and then laid Grace on the blanket to wrap her up. "Wait." 

"What?"

"Look at her little toes." Addison smiled. 

"I know. They're cute, aren't they?" 

"Yeah. She's so cute."

"Can I wrap her up now to keep her warm?"

"Yeah. She can't be cold." 

"Nope. That's why you brought the hat." Addison got her wrapped up tightly. 

"Now the hat." Lily started to put it on. 

"Remember you have to be very gentle." 

"I know." 

"Let me help." 

"I can do it."

"Please be really careful." Lily gently put the hat on with Addison's help. "Good job." 

"Now what?" 

"Now we are going to rest."

"Oh." Addison laid in her spot on the bed with the baby snuggled next to her in her arms. Lily move to lay on the other side of the baby. Addison wanted to say be careful, but she stopped herself. Lily was trying. 

"I'm going to do some homework if you are going to sleep." 

"Okay." The baby closed her eyes. Lily was still excited. 

"She's sleeping." 

"Shh."

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. We're learning." Addison closed her eyes.

"Addie?" 

"What?" 

"Should we read the baby a book?" 

"Not now Lil. I need to take a nap before the baby needs to eat again." 

"Oh. What does she eat?" 

"Can we talk about it later?" 

"Okay." Addison closed her eyes again. "What should I do?" 

"You can go read or go downstairs and put on a movie. Or ask Kaitlyn." 

"Okay. I'll be back." 

"Okay." Addison fell asleep and slept with the baby for a while, until the baby started crying again. Derek came in as Addison sat up with Grace. 

"Time to eat?" 

"I think so." Addison got situated, but it took a while to get the baby to eat. Addison started crying."What am I doing wrong?" Derek kissed her head.

"It's okay Add. She'll get it. It takes practice." The baby started to eat consistently. Lily came in and climbed on the bed. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Feeding the baby." 

"Oh. What does she eat?" 

"Milk." 

"From you?" 

"Yup."

"What can I do?" 

"Would you like to go pick out an outfit to dress her in?" 

"Okay." She left the room.

"Is she driving you crazy?" 

"I know she's just curious and she wants to help, but she kind of is. Only because I'm so tired."

"I'll get her out of your hair for a while." 

"Let her help get Grace dressed and then hold her and then you can find something for her to do." Lily came back in. 

"Here's a pink outfit for her." She held it up. 

"That is perfect." When she was finished eating and burping, Lily helped dress her and then held her. Derek decided to take her downstairs. 

"Let's give Addison a break. I'll put a movie on for you and you can color while you watch." 

"Okay." Addison took the baby back and Lily followed Derek. The phone rang and Addison answered it. It was Derek's mom. 

"Hello?" 

"_Hi. You made it home."  
_

"We did." 

"_How are you feeling?" _

"Very tired." 

"_I bet. What's it like having the baby home?"  
_

"Overwhelming."

"_Aww. It's a lot, the first day."  
_

"Yeah. We have a lot to learn."

"_We can't wait to see her."  
_

"We really want you to see her, but we aren't ready for visitors just yet. Probably next week though. I could use some help when Derek goes back to work."

"_We will plan on coming next we then, unless you decide you aren't ready."_ Derek came in. 

"Do you want to talk to Derek?" 

"_Yeah. Get some rest."  
_

"I will." She handed Derek the phone. 

"Hi mom." 

"_Hi. How's it going?"  
_

"Pretty good. Hold on a minute." (to Addison) "Do you want me to put her in the bassinette?"

"Yeah." He moved the baby. 

"I'll let you sleep." He left closing the door behind him. "Sorry." 

"_It's fine. Addison sounds tired."  
_

"She is. It's hard. I think she thought she knew what to expect and had it all planned out, but it's not turning out to be that."

"_Oh. You'll get a routine down."  
_

"Yeah. We have an over zealous big sister."

"_Aww. She probably just wants to help."  
_

"I know. She's trying to help too much. She thinks she can do things that she can't. We quickly learned that we have to watch her when she's around the baby."

"_I can't wait to see her."  
_

"I know. Soon I promise." 

"_Addison said probably next week."  
_

"Yeah. She's a little overwhelmed right now. But just get the plane tickets now. She's not going to change her mind. If anything she's going to want you here sooner especially once the girls are in school and she's getting time with just her and Grace. She'll be ready in a few days."

"_How about we come Sunday?" _

"Perfect. I go back to work Sunday so Addison could probably use a little help."

What did you think? Let me know if you want to read more. This is the last chapter I have written. I do have a lot more of the story outlined though! Any ideas for a storyline involving Kaitlyn? I haven't had much to do with her lately. All I can come up with is a medical emergency, too common for a grey's fanfic?


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks for the reviews and the ideas! I really don't want to do a medical emergency so I'm definitely going in a different direction. I hope to have the next few chapters done this weekend.

The baby was screaming. Lily was crying. Kaitlyn was hiding. Addison tried to fill a pot of water to cook pasta for dinner. The phone rang. As she tried to grab it the pot of water fell on the floor. She bent down to clean it up, but it hurt. It had only been a week since her surgery.

"Let me help." Addison looked up. Mark was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Help me up." He took her hands and helped her stand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain. I'm tired. Everyone's hungry and half the house is crying."

"I'll clean this up. You can go get your baby." Addison came back with Grace. Mark pretty much had the floor cleaned up.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" 

"I have the evening off. I thought I'd take my girls off of your hands for the night."

"Thank god." Mark laughed. 

"So what's wrong with Lily?"

"She's mad at me because she's not the center of attention at the moment. She's supposed to be calming down and asking for dinner in a nice way."

"I'll go get her. Where's Kaitlyn?"

"Check her room. She's hiding from the chaos. I don't blame her." Mark went upstairs and Addison sat with Grace on the couch. Mark came down with the girls and overnight bags.

"Say goodnight to Addie." Lily started crying again.

"I don't want to leave Addie."

"We're just going to have a fun Daddy and girls night to give Addie a break."

"I don't want to." Addison stood up.

"Hold her." Mark took the baby. Addison got down on Lily's level. "Lily, daddy wants to have a fun night with you. He'll let you watch movies and eat dessert and maybe stay up late. Does that sound like fun?" Lily was still sniffling.

"Yes."

"Then you'll go to school tomorrow and after school you'll come back here and spend the evening with me and Grace. We can have a girls evening."

"What about Kaitlyn?"

"Kaitlyn has field hockey tomorrow so we can do something that you like to do but Kaitlyn doesn't like to do."

"But I miss you at night."

"I miss you too. We can say goodnight right now. Daddy will be there if you feel sad."

"Okay. Goodnight Addie." Addison kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Lily." She stood back up. Kaitlyn came over.

"Goodnight." Addison kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Addison took her baby back from Mark. "Thank you. If she's a mess you can bring her back."

"We'll be fine. Relax."

Mark got the girls settled in and began cooking dinner. Lily was sitting at the counter watching and coloring. The water boiled over onto the stove and made loud sizzling noises.

"Dad, that doesn't happen when Addie cooks."

"Don't worry. I have it under control."

"I don't think so." Lily looked really unsure about what he was doing. 

"I think it's just about done." He stirred the pot.

"What are we having anyway?"

"Noodles."

"Plain noodles?"

"Yes."

"With cheese?"

"Yes."

"That's my favorite!"

"Good. Go tell Kaitlyn dinner is ready." Lily ran off and came back with Kaitlyn.

"We have noodles. You can have them with sauce, butter, or cheese. I have a little fruits and vegetables in the fridge." Kaitlyn didn't say anything. She just made her bowl of noodles and walked out of the kitchen. Mark followed. "Eat at the table."

"I'm eating in my room."

"No. We're eating together as a family." Kaitlyn walked into her room and slammed the door. "I bet you wouldn't have done that to Addison."

Later…Derek came home to a dark, quiet house. He opened Lily's bedroom door to check on her and panicked. He checked Kaitlyn's room and she wasn't there either. He ran into his room.

"Addison!" She jumped up.

"What? It's 10 pm."

"I know. The girls are missing."

"They are with their father."

"Oh. Why?"

"He took them to give me a break. I thought you told him to."

"Nope."

"Well he did. Grace and I were having a very nice, quiet, relaxing evening until you came home." Derek sat on the bed.

"Sorry." He kissed her.

"I'd rather you wake me up to find out where they are than assume something that's wrong."

"How's my baby?" He picked up Grace.

"She's pretty good. We've been sleeping since Mark left with the girls before dinner, except of course every other hour when we need to eat."

"I'm going to get changed and then get in bed with my lovely ladies."

Later at Mark's…Kaitlyn was still locked in the girls room. Lily was up late watching movies with Mark.

"I think it's getting close to bedtime."

"I don't think so."

"It's 9:30. That's very late."

"Does Kaity have to go to bed?"

"Soon. Can you at least get ready for bed?"

"I guess." Lily answered after thinking about it. She got up and starting walking to their room. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Open up Kaity." Kaitlyn didn't open the door. Lily started banging on it. Mark came over.

"What's the problem?"

"Kaity locked me out."

"Kaitlyn open the door." Nothing happened. "Open this door right now." Kaitlyn turned on her music. "Open the door now or you're grounded." Kaitlyn just turned up the music.

The next afternoon…Derek came home with Lily right after school. Lily stormed into the house. Addison stopped her.

"Woah. What is wrong?" Lily was very angry.

"You said we were going to have a girls evening." 

"We can."

"No we can't. Derek is here."

"We can still have a girls evening. It'll be even better because Derek can help with Grace."

"I don't want Derek to be here."

"Well Derek lives here."

"I don't want him to live here and I don't want Grace here either." Lily ran up the stairs and slammed her door. Addison started crying and Derek started walking up the stairs.

"Just let her be."

"What was that all about?"

"I think she's feeling jealous of the attention Grace gets. She used to be the center of attention always and I haven't exactly spent much time with her this week."

"You have a brand new baby who needs you. Don't feel guilty."

" I need to make time for all of them. Grace just ate. I'm going to give Lily some undivided attention." Addison walked up the stairs. She opened Lily's door.

"We need to talk."

"No." Addison sat next to Lily on the bed.

"Can you tell me why you're upset?"

"You don't want me anymore."

"Lily, that is not true."

"You sent me away with daddy."

"Daddy took you to have a special night."

"You have Grace instead."

"No we have Grace too. We have Kaitlyn, Lily, and Grace. Three girls."

"You're not my mom."

"No, but I'd like to think that I am like your mom."

"I want my mom."

"You have me, Derek, and Daddy. We all love you very much. We all want you very much. You came here to live with us because your mommy can't take care of you. She still loves you but she needs to learn some things before she can take care of you again. I think the real problem is you want some time with me. Just you and me. I know I've been spending a lot of time with Grace. That's going to keep happening because Grace is just a tiny baby right now and needs her mommy, but we are going to have lots and lots of special girl time, just us. Is that okay?" Lily nodded. "Would you rather live with Daddy?"

"No. I want to live with you. No Grace."

"That's not an option. I have tons of love and plenty of time for all of you. Grace is going to need a big sister to play with and teach her things just like Kaitlyn teaches you. When you've decided you have enough love for all of us, you can come out of your room and find me." Addison left and shut the door behind her. She had tears pouring down her face. She found Derek and Grace in the nursery. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She does. She thinks I don't love her now that I have Grace."

"She'll get over it. She's five. She's adjusting. We've all had a tiring week. You know she loves you. She hates to spend a night without you."

"She told me she wants her mom."

"That is not an option. She's not seeing her anytime soon, maybe not ever. Don't encourage her to bring it up again."

"I told her when she realizes she can love all of us, she can come find me."

"Is now a good time to tell you my mom and Nancy are coming to visit in three days?" Addison glared at him.

"Yes, actually, but you need to clean."

"I thought you could use some time with Nancy."

Around 8 o'clock…

"You need to put Lily to bed."

"Why me?"

"She hasn't come find me yet. I'm not giving in. She needs to go to bed."

Derek went into Lily's room.

"It's time to change into pajamas, brush your teeth, and get in bed."

"NO!"

"Right now Lily."

"I'm not doing it." Derek got firmer with her.

"You are going to get ready for bed right now."

"I WANT ADDIE."

"Maybe if you get ready for bed nicely you can go say goodnight."

"I WANT ADDIE RIGHT NOW." Lily started crying. Addison was standing in the hallway and heard it all. She decided to go in the room and help Derek.

"I'll take care of this." Derek left. Addison sat on the bed.

"Come here." Lily walked over to her. Addison hugged her and held her for a few minutes. "I know you are tired and you want some attention, but you really need to listen to me and Derek. "

"I don't want to go to bed."

"It's time for bed."

"Daddy lets me stay up late."

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Eleven zero zero." Addison was mad.

"That's way too late. Can you please get ready for bed?" Lily put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

"I love you Addie." Addison smiled.

"I love you too. A lot."

"To the moon?"

"To the moon."

"I love Gracie too." Addison felt relieved. She went back to Derek.

"So?"

"She's in bed and she loves me and Gracie."

"What about me?"

"You didn't make the cut."

"Apparently not. Getting in bed?"

"I have a phone call to make."

"Who are you calling?"

"Mark."

_"Hello?"  
_

"Next time you have the girls on a school night, I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep the five year old up until 11 pm."

_"I didn't." _

"What time did she go to bed?"

_"10:45." _

"MARK! There's no difference. She's impossible to deal with today because she is so exhausted. She has a bedtime for a reason. Stick to it or you can't have them other than what is stated in the custody agreement."

"_They're my kids. And if you want to know, Lily didn't go to bed because Kaitlyn was being difficult and kept us locked out of the bedroom for a few hours after not saying a word to me all night. I told her she's grounded." _

"I'll deal with her."

_"I don't want you to deal with her. I want her to respect me and listen to me. I'm her father. Goodnight Addison." _He hung up.

"I'm not even working and I feel like I don't have enough time to control my life."

"Well I think you are doing a great job." Addison gave him a look.

"Derek. The baby screams all the time. Lily is out of control. Apparently Kaitlyn is too but I've barely seen her all week."

"You at least look beautiful trying." Addison smiled.

"Derek."

"You do." They heard the front door open and shut and Kaitlyn ran up the stairs. She came in to Addison and Derek's room.

"I'm home." Kaitlyn was in a pleasant mood, but Addison was mad.

"Sit down. We need to talk." Kaitlyn sat on the end of the bed.

"What?"

"Not what. You need to stop talking back. Your dad, Derek, and I are all your parents. You are 16. You need to respect and listen to what we say. You don't get to rule the world. You've had a little too much freedom lately are getting out of control."

"No one respects me."

"Lately you haven't been showing us you deserve respect from us. Respect is a privilege not a right. One way to show us you deserve respect from us is to respect us."

"You're not my parents."

"I expected that out of Lily, but not out of you. I may not have given birth to you, but I know that you know how much I love you and care about you. I also know that you do see us as parents. Good try but that's not ending this discussion."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Again with the talking back. I talked to your dad and he told me about last night."

"Oh."

"You cannot treat your father like you did last night. That was completely unacceptable. I don't care if you didn't want to spend time with him, you are not allowed to disrespect him. Locking the door to your room until 10:45 was not necessary."

"Well, I didn't want to go."

"Next time, the mature thing is to ask us to talk about it, not to act like a child."

"You were busy with the baby."

"I will never every be too busy with the baby to talk to you. I love you. I'm here for you whenever you need me. This is taking some adjusting for all of us, but we can do it." Kaitlyn just looked at her, she didn't say anything. "Your dad told me he grounded you. That's in effect starting now."

"But.."

"No buts. You're grounded end of story."

"For how long?"

"That's up to your dad." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Okay so like a day." Addison stayed firm.

"I don't think so." Kaitlyn got up and started to leave the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kaitlyn responded to Addison but was clearly still upset.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks for the reviews! It really makes me want to keep writing!

Addison found Lily coloring in the playroom.

"Want to take Grace for a walk with me?" 

"Okay."

"Let's get her in her carseat."

"I'll get it." Lily ran over to the corner where the carseat was. 

"Can you carry it?" 

"Yeah." Lily carried it back to Addison with a little difficulty. Addison set it on the coffee table across from her. She laid Grace in it and hooked her in. 

"Can you get me a blanket for her out of the playpen?" Lily came back with one. "I think we're ready." She stood up and picked up the carseat which proved to be a bit painful. She walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Kaitlyn!"

"What?" 

"Come here for a minute." Kaitlyn came down the stairs. "Lily, Grace, and I are going for a walk." 

"Okay." 

"I need you to carry the stroller down the front steps and then carry the baby out." 

"Okay." She did both. 

"Thank you. We'll be back soon. Watch for Mom-Mom and Aunt Nancy." 

"I will." Addison started pushing the stroller down the sidewalk. Lily walked beside her. It was a nice, warm September day.

"Can I push?" 

"Yup." They switched places. They had to stop occasionally to say hi to a neighbor and show off the baby. When they came back, there was an extra car in the driveway. Carolyn and Nancy were walking up to the house. 

"MOM-MOM!" She went running to Carolyn. They turned around. 

"Hello!" Carolyn gave Lily a hug. Addison walked up to them with the stroller. 

"Hi." Carolyn hugged her but was very excited to meet her new granddaughter. 

"Here's the baby." 

"This is Grace."

"She's my sister." Lily happily played the part of big sister for an audience. 

"Do you hold her?" 

"Yeah."

"Does she cry?" 

"All the time." Carolyn and Nancy laughed. 

"She's kind of right." Addison agreed with Lily.

"Let's go inside so you can show us your baby." 

"Okay." She grabbed Carolyn's hand and led her up the steps of the porch. Nancy was finally able to get a word in.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm happy you're here." Nancy hugged Addison.

"Let's go inside." 

"Can you carry her in?" 

"Sure." She lifted the carseat out of the stroller and they walked in. "Still sore?" 

"Some. I hadn't really felt sore all day until I tried to pick up the carseat." Nancy looked down at the baby.

"It's all worth it."

"It really is."

Later that night…Everyone was in bed except for Addison and Nancy. They sat on the couch catching up while Grace slept curled up on Addison's chest.

"I want all of the gossip from New York."

"There isn't any."

"None?" Addison was disappointed.

"None. You and Derek are all of the gossip in this family."

"You have three sisters. There's really no gossip?"

"No. I want to know what's going on around here. Like what does Mark think about things now that the baby's here?"

"Mark's been great. He took the girls to make things easier for me without anyone asking. He's held Grace. He's trying to be a good dad, not exactly succeeding, but trying hard."

"So what's the problem? Is Derek not helping enough?" Nancy was talking fast.

"He's being completely wonderful. He does literally everything except feed her."

"Do we need to discuss postpartum depression?" Nancy got serious.

"No. If you would let me finish a thought, you'd find out that the girls are not taking the whole baby thing so well."

"What do you mean? They seem so excited."

"They've both been giving me a hard time. I've heard you're not my mom several times. I have Lily figured out I think. She just needs a lot of time set aside for just her and me and then she loves the baby. Earlier this week, I was a little overwhelmed and Lily wasn't getting much attention so she told me she didn't want Grace to live here."

"She's so young. It'll only take a few days to get over that. She just needs to adjust to a new schedule." 

"Yeah she's doing good now."

"And Kaitlyn?"

"I don't know what to do about her. She's always been such a laid back kid and so easy. Now she's a full-blown teenager. She's always in her room. She doesn't want to do anything with us. She doesn't want to be with Mark. When Mark had them, she was awful for him. She locked him out of the girls room until 10:45 so Lily didn't get any sleep. She completely disrespected him. He grounded her and she thought it was a joke."

"You have to follow through with that."

"We are. I just don't know what to do with a teenager."

"She probably needs some attention from you too."

"I'm trying as hard as I can right now. She needs to know who's in charge."

"She might get that memo from being grounded."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"I never had a problem with any of my kids when I brought home a baby."

"They've had such rough lives. I was finally a stable part of their lives and then I brought a baby home. They're worried that now that I have my baby I'm not going to want to have them."

"Love them all equally and you'll be fine. You're such a good mother. It's going to work out in the end."

"I hope so. So you really have nothing to tell me?"

"Really no. It's boring at home. You need to move back."

"You could move here."

"You know that's not happening. You really won't move back?"

"Maybe someday. Right now, we just got our lives back in order. Derek and I just got back together and I just had a baby. Maybe I'd move my baby, but how do Mark and I share the girls from opposite coasts. I'm not just going to abandon them."

"He'll move with you."

"Right now we need new. It's too soon to move back there. But honestly, I miss it. And I really miss you."

Sorry it's kind of short and not that exciting. I promise another chapter tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Addison was sitting on the couch with her baby on her legs. Grace was cooing as Addison talked to her. The two months since the baby was born were flying by. They had a routine down and the house was running a bit smoother than the first week. Kaitlyn was still grounded, but really that just made her closer to all of them because besides school she didn't have anything to do but play with her sisters and spend time with her parents. The phone rang. It was Richard. Addison answered it.

"Hello Addison. How's the baby?" 

"She's great." 

"I'm hoping to pull you out of maternity leave for a few days." Richard was afraid of the response he was going to get from her.

"I don't know." Addison responded worried that her maternity leave was going to end now. 

"We have a woman coming in who needs a procedure only you can do. Just one case. That's all you're getting."

"Only if I can bring the baby in with me." 

"Derek said you would ask that. You can bring her, but she can't go into surgery with you. You'll have to leave her with someone during the procedure." 

"Alright. I'll do it. When do you need me?" 

"She's being transferred right now. It would be best if you came in this afternoon to initially see her and decide where you are going to go from there."

"Okay. I'll try to be there in an hour. I need to get ready, get the baby ready, and feed her." 

"We'll be expecting you."

Addison walked in the hospital a little later with a baby carrier in one arm and a big diaper bag in the other. She went right up to her office and put everything down. She switched Grace to the sling to hold her close to her chest without actually holding her all day. She found Richard in his office. She was stopped along the way by people wanting to see the baby.

"Good. You're here." Richard stood up and walked next to her. He looked at the baby. "She's beautiful Addison." 

"Thank you," Addison responded as she admired her baby.

"Your patient arrived not too long ago. We assigned an intern to the case." 

"Which one?" 

"Dr. Stevens." 

"Good." 

"Addison, you can't have personal issues interfering with your work." 

"It's just that I haven't seen Meredith since the baby was born. I don't know how well that is going to go over, especially when she sees Derek with the baby. Plus whatever intern I have is going to have to help with the baby if I need it so I need one that's capable. Izzie's a good choice."

"Okay. Well, I want you to get to work. Stay only as long as you feel the need to." 

"I'll get to work then." She turned to leave. 

"Oh. We already called for a neuro consult for you so neuro may already be there."

"I hope by neuro, you mean the father of my child." 

"We didn't ask for a specific person, but you know as well as I do, he's going to do anything he can to be around you and the baby while you're here."

Addison went into the patient's room. Izzie was in there.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Montgomery," Addison introduced herself to the patient. 

"She's the one who will be doing the surgery." Izzie walked closer to Addison so she could see the baby. "And this is her adorable baby. Hi baby." 

"Dr. Stevens." 

"Yes." 

"We're working right now. We can coo over my adorable baby later."

"Right." Addison examined the patient and explained what she was going to do. There was a knock on the door and Derek came in. 

"This is Dr. Shepherd. He will be the one working with the brain abnormalities." Addison stood to the side and let Derek talk to the patient. When he was done he quickly kissed her and tried to take the baby out of the sling. "Derek. Put a hand under her head and a hand under her butt, sling and all." He did. She lifted the sling over her head and off. Derek handed her the sling and kept the baby. He started to walk out. "Don't go anywhere with my baby."

"Are you two married? I don't think husbands and wives should work together." The patient glared at them.

"We're not married." Addison answered her question but was annoyed that the patient was criticizing her personal life.

"Well, he's very good with your baby."

"Our baby." Addison corrected her. 

"So you're not married, but you have a baby." Addison beginning to believe the patient was crossing a line.

"Yes."

"Not exactly conventional." Izzie could tell how mad Addison was getting so she stepped in to end the conversation. 

"I'm sorry. I don't think Dr. Montgomery asked you where your husband is." Addison was very surprised at Izzie, but grateful.

"We'll be back to check on you later." Izzie followed Addison and Derek out of the room.

"You guys are so cute. You can't get enough of each other at home so you come to work to do a surgery together." 

"Thanks Izzie. I mean for in there." 

"No problem. She was getting on my nerves. I actually thought you were going to yell at me for that."

"What? No." Addison thought for a few seconds then yelled at Derek. "We're working together!" Derek laughed. 

"Yeah honey. You just noticed." 

"If you and I are going to be in surgery, where will our seven week old baby be?" 

"I'm sure we can find someone in this hospital who would be willing to babysit for a few hours. I bet we are looking right at one now." Izzie was more than happy to have the baby.

"Of course. I would love to anytime." 

"Thank you. I will think about it. You'll be missing out on the surgery. We could always leave her in the nursery I guess." Addison was grateful for Izzie's offer, but knew she was supposed to be teaching Izzie medicine, not babysitting. Derek's pager went off. 

"I have to answer this." He kissed Addison. "See you later." He started to walk off. 

"Derek." He turned around. "Baby." 

"Baby?" He looked down at his arms. "Oh." He walked back to her to give her Grace, but Izzie interrupted. 

"Wait." They both looked at her. They thought something was wrong. "Can I have a turn?" Addison smiled. 

"Sure." Izzie took the baby. Derek left.

"She's still really little. We probably have newborns in the nursery who are bigger than her." 

"I'm sure there are."

"What are you going to do with only one case? You'll be bored." 

"I'm going to do what I do everyday. Spend time with my baby. And we are going to visit. There are many, many people here who I miss seeing everyday. Plus I know a lot of people want to see Grace."

"That's very true."

"How many weeks left do you have as an intern?" 

"Two. You should know that, department head." 

"Eh, I'm on vacation." 

"Clearly." 

"Hey. Did you just have a baby?" 

"You just had a beautiful baby." Izzie's pager went off. 

"You better at least look at that." Izzie looked. 

"I'm okay." 

"Izzie."

"Fine, but I'm coming to visit you in your office later." Addison took Grace. 

Next day…Mark came over as Addison and Derek were getting ready to leave. Mark was going to take care of the girls and make sure they got to school on time. Addison was freaking out about getting everything together.

"Did you pack the playpen?" 

"Yes. It's in the car."

"We need a lot of diapers, a bunch of receiving blankets, a few outfits, the sling." Derek grabbed her arms and made her look at him. 

"Hey. Calm down. We can be late. We're attendings. Plus we're not late. Your lovely daughter woke us up a little early." 

"Well, think of it this way, we didn't have to wake up to the annoying alarm clock."

"That's true. You go get exactly what you want from the nursery and I'll get the baby." 

"Okay." Addison came back with a ton of stuff. Mark walked in the room with Lily.

"You didn't tell me you are moving to the hospital for a week?"

"Not funny."

"I'm taking the girls to school now." Addison said goodbye to the girls.

"You're getting them after school too right?"

"Oh no. Was I supposed to?"

"Mark! You promised!"

"Yes. I'm getting them. It's so easy to mess with you. Hey, I was thinking Kaitlyn could be done her punishment at the end of this week. What do you think?"

"I think if she has another awesome week like we've been having, she totally deserves that." Kaitlyn got excited.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've definitely shown us that you can improve your behavior. And we have the sweet, kind Kaitlyn back. That's all we wanted."

Mark left with Lily and Kaitlyn. Addison, Derek, and Grace got ready to leave. Shortly later the three of them were in the car on their way to the hospital. They put all of the stuff in Addison's office and then walked together to rounds. Derek carried the baby. Bailey was the first to be excited about the baby.

"There she is. I didn't get to see her yesterday." She took the baby from Derek. "Are you good for your mommy and daddy? Huh. Are you going to be a surgeon? You're already doing rounds. (to everyone else) Let's move people." Addison took the baby. She went to check on her patient who the interns would soon meet.

Later in the hallway, Richard found Addison.

"Addison I need you to take on a few more cases." 

"I'm on maternity leave." 

"I am well aware of that. We have an OB/GYN on bed rest and the substitute isn't coming for two days."

"You hired someone for my department without consulting me."

"You're on maternity leave." Richard mimicked her. Addison looked a little surprised to have that come out of the chief's mouth.) 

"Touché." Mark commented on their conversation. He and Derek had been watching.

"She was trained by the best." Richard kept trying to convince her but Addison wasn't buying it.

"I didn't train her." 

"Damn Addison." Mark and Derek provided commentary. 

"Oh Mark, feel the egos." 

"Don't give me any lip. There is not one person on this earth who has a bigger ego than the two of you, (to Mark) you especially." Addison scolded them.

"She's been hired on a temporary basis. You may choose to keep or fire her, but for now she will be working here." The chief made his final decision known. 

"Fine." 

"I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised."

"I think I'm going to be on maternity leave." 

"I heard." Addison started crying. Derek tried not to smile. 

"What's wrong?" Addison hugged him.

"I don't know." He held her. He made her look up at him and kissed her. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm having mood swings. It's like I'm pregnant again." 

"It's okay." 

"It's common for mothers to get post-partum mood swings." The chief interjected. Addison glared at him.

"Don't you think I know that; I'm an OB." Richard was too afraid to respond.

"Let's go take a nap with our baby." Derek knew she had to be exhausted. Addison nodded wiping away the tears. "Where is our baby?" 

"Izzie or Miranda."

"Ahh. I see. At first I liked having you guys here because it meant I got to see you a lot more, but I'm finding I see my daughter a lot less. Every time I turn around someone else has her." 

"I know. They won't last much longer with her. She hasn't eaten in a while."

They walked down the hallway with their arms around each other. Addison smiled as she heard screams coming from further down.

"I think they are going to be handing her over any minute now." They walked over to where Bailey was trying to calm the baby. 

"Oh thank god." Christina hated the screaming.

"She's just a baby Cristina." 

"She can make an awful lot of noise." Addison took the baby from Bailey. 

"It's okay. Mommy's here." Derek kissed Addison's head.

"Let's go take over an on call room." Addison followed him. 

"Somebody's hungry." They went in the room. "Will you get me scrubs and the playpen?" 

"Sure. Scrubs?" 

"Just as good as pajamas and easier to nurse in than this dress." Derek kissed her.

"I'll be right back." He came back five minutes later with the playpen, diaper bag, and scrubs. He put everything down and took the baby while Addison changed. Addison laid down in one of the beds and Derek laid the baby next to her. The baby's screams subsided as she began eating. Derek set up the playpen and then laid next to them. He looked down at the baby. "Every day I just can't help but to think about what a miracle she is. I can't believe we made her." They looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything else. They watched their baby. Addison kissed him. Grace finished eating and dozed off. Derek moved her to the playpen and then climbed in bed next to Addison. They held each other and fell asleep. Not much later, only minutes, Derek's pager went off. Addison groaned. 

"Go back to sleep babe." He kissed her forehead and left to answer the page.

Addison and Derek came home around 8. They walked into an empty quiet house and sat everything down right inside the door.

"I'm exhausted. I've lost my stamina for a whole day at the hospital."

"Lucky for you, Grace and I are ready for bed and we have a very quiet house."

"Let's go to bed." They walked upstairs. When they got to the top of the stairs they heard voices.

"What was that?"

"Take the baby. I'll check it out." Derek searched the bedrooms. He opened Kaitlyn's door. "You are in so much trouble." Addison walked over to see what was going on and saw Kaitlyn in bed with a boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks for all of the reviews and the encouragement to keep going! I've been looking for a storyline to be centered on Kaitlyn and here it is.

"Put on some clothes. You leave. You come talk to me." Addison ordered each of them. Derek followed her into the hallway. He was mad and yelling at Addison.

"How can you be so calm? I'm going to kill him. If she gets pregnant, I'm going to kill him."

"Get in here." Addison said as she pulled him in the bedroom. "First of all, I'm not calm, I'm giving her a second to get dressed. Second, killing him isn't going to help anything. Third, it was her decision to bring him here and violate her grounding, so I'm angry with Kaitlyn."

"What if he pressured her into this, Kaitlyn doesn't do things like that."

"Derek, she's a teenager. I'm upset too, but maybe you should stay here with Grace and let me talk to Kaitlyn." They heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Addison gave the baby to Derek and followed. She was standing in the living room when Kaitlyn came back from letting the boy out.

"Would you like to tell me what was going on?" Addison began her lecture.

"I was spending time with my boyfriend." Kaitlyn decided to just be honest and tell her everything so the lecture would end faster.

"Boyfriend?" Addison was surprised.

"Yes."

"Why did you bring him here?" Addison kept questioning her hoping to figure out why the girl who used to be afraid to break the rules has become a rebel.

"I haven't seen him a lot in the last few weeks. I thought you wouldn't be home until 10." Kaitlyn desperately wanted this to end.

"Why are you sneaking around? You were almost done being grounded. You couldn't have waited a few days. I was fighting for you. I wanted you to be done with that. I was planning on taking you out somewhere fun."

"I didn't think I'd get caught."

"That's not the point of being grounded." Kaitlyn didn't say anything. Addison decided to start discussing the hard topic. "Are you having sex?"

"Yes. It's my decision, not yours." Kaitlyn answered but this is exactly what she didn't want to talk about.

"I'm not trying to make up your mind. I just want to have a conversation with you." Addison tried to not intimidate her so Kaitlyn would just talk to her openly.

"I'm not going to get pregnant. I live with a baby. I know what it's like and I do not want that. Trust me."

"I'm not just worried about you getting pregnant. I think it's time we talked about having safe sex."

"I'm on birth control and we use condoms." Kaitlyn regretted what she just said.

"I'm glad you are being safe. Really, but where did you get birth control?" Addison asked her, upset that she's been too busy to notice what was going with Kaitlyn.

"I went to the doctor. This really isn't any of your business. I'm only telling you because I don't want to be lectured." Kaitlyn answered her, trying to think about how to end the conversation quickest.

"It is my business. You are my child, I need to make sure you're safe."

"You're not…" Kaitlyn began to use their favorite line for arguments, but Addison cut her off.

"Quit the 'you're not my mother' stuff. I care about you. You live with me. I am your legal guardian. I know I'm not your mother, but I'm what you have for a mom right now."

"Well maybe I'll go live with my dad, then you can't control my life." As Kaitlyn said that, she knew that was a bad idea, but Addison would never let her leave.

"That's fine. Pack up what you want. Derek will drive you over there." Addison said, giving up. She was out of ideas and Kaitlyn moving in with Mark might be the perfect thing.

"You're giving up on me quickly." Kaitlyn accused, hurt that it seemed like Addison didn't want her there anymore.

"I'm not giving up on you. I know you want to go live with your dad because you think there are no rules there. Also he's your father, if you want to live with him you can. I'm not stopping you from having a relationship with him."

"Fine." Kaitlyn started storming up the stairs.

"You don't get to be mad at me. I'm letting you do what you want." She slammed her door shut. Addison went in to see Derek.

"She's moving in with Mark." Addison informed him.

"Add, don't you think kicking her out is a little extreme?" Derek was surprised Addison would make Kaitlyn leave.

"I'm not kicking her out. She asked to live with him. She thinks he has no rules."

"She's going to get pregnant." Derek warned.

"She's not. We did talk about that. She's a smart girl. She sees how hard Grace is. She's on birth control and uses condoms." Addison realized she maybe shouldn't have brought that up.

"She's having sex?"

"Derek, really what did you think they were doing?"

"You can't let her live with Mark. You have to keep her here. She's going to turn into him." Derek begged her. He wanted to keep what little control they had over Kaitlyn.

"Chill out. She's sixteen. She's trying to rebel but she is a smart girl. I give her 2 weeks and she'll be back." Addison let him in on her plan.

"Why do you think that?"

"Mark's trying to prove he's a good father. He's going to set some rules. My bet is when it comes to boys, he's going to be a lot stricter than I am. I'm going to call Mark, then you need to drive her over there." She went into the bathroom in her bedroom so Kaitlyn couldn't overhear her.

"_Hey what's up?"_

"Missing someone?" Addison asked.

_"Who?"_ Mark was confused.

"Kaitlyn?"

_"She told me she had to study with a friend at school and she'd call when she was done."_ Mark thought that he had everything under control.

"Well, school's been closed for a few hours and that is not part of the rules of being grounded. We found her here. She's been sneaking around with a boy." Addison held the phone away after saying that, knowing what was coming next.  
_  
"WHAT?"  
_

"She has a boyfriend. Derek and I caught them having sex."

_"Who is he? I'm going to kill him."_ Mark asked angry at whoever did this to her.

"Why don't either of you see that Kaitlyn is the one at fault here." Addison said.

"_It takes two."_ Mark argued.

"Exactly. Anyway, I had a long talk with her and she decided she's moving in with you. She doesn't think you'll have any rules."

_"There will be rules. Number one, no boys at all ever."_

"Well, that's good but you really need to be strict. You need to keep her grounded and pretty much supervised at all times to make sure she's not sneaking around. She goes to school, she comes home, she does homework."

_"I'm taking away her cell phone while she's home too."_ Mark didn't even want her talking to this boy.

"Oh that's a good one."

"_Are you up to something?"_

"No, helping you see how to have control of your house. Derek's going to bring her over soon. Be in control."

"_Don't worry." _

"How's Lily?"

_"She's already asleep."_ Mark answered proud that finally he was doing something right as a father.

"Good."

"_I told you I have everything under control." _

"Goodnight."

_"Goodnight Addison."_

Next afternoon…Mark picked Kaitlyn up from school and took her back to his apartment. There was a woman waiting for them inside. Kaitlyn was annoyed that he was going to have a date while she was there.

"This is Rachel. She's a nurse I've been seeing casually. She's going to stay here for the evening to make sure you're following the rules. I have to go back to work." Mark said introducing Rachel to Kaitlyn.

"I can't believe you got me a babysitter." Kaitlyn said surprised as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Remember, no phone, no internet except for homework, no leaving, and do your homework!" He yelled through the door. "Thanks for staying here. We're just trying to teach her a lesson."

Addison sat down at dinner with Lily. Lily seemed really sad.

"What's wrong Lily?" Addison asked.

"I miss Kaity." Lily responded while picking at her food.

"Me too. She'll be back soon."

"Where is she?" Lily asked.

"She's living with Daddy right now." Addison told her a little afraid that Lily was going to say she wanted to go too.

"Why does she want to live there? Our room is boring and Daddy can't make dinner." Lily was confused.

"Kaitlyn just wanted a little change." Addison responded wondering how many more questions there were going to be.

"Can we see Kaitlyn tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Addison said, wondering that too.

A few days later. Mark called Kaitlyn to the kitchen.

"I made you dinner." Mark to her when she came in.

"What did you make?" Kaitlyn asked skeptical of his cooking.

"Chicken and potatoes." He said proudly.

"Can I eat in my room?" Kaitlyn hoped he wouldn't care so she could eat her stash of snacks rather than the questionable food.

"That works. This girl I met is coming over." He told her

"Do you have to?" Kaitlyn was mad that he brought girls home to their apartment.

"Well, I wouldn't bring her here if I could trust you to leave you alone."

"I don't need to be watched. I'm not a little kid." She said as she stormed off and slammed her door.

The next week… Kaitlyn came into the kitchen to get breakfast and there was a new girl in Mark's shirt in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" The woman asked Kaitlyn.

"Ughh." Kaitlyn stormed out mad that there was yet another girlfriend and she had no one to talk to. Mark kept her cell phone in his bedroom and he had the internet turned off. Kaitlyn thought that living here would have been easy, but she was hating it.

More days went by but the Shepherd household still hadn't heard from Kaitlyn. The house was feeling quiet and empty. Mark was bringing Lily home from school so that he and Addison could talk about what to do with Kaitlyn. They came in the front door followed by Kaitlyn. Addison looked surprised.

"She wants to talk to you," Mark said, "I'm going to take Lily into the playroom for now." They left.

"What's up?" Addison asked Kaitlyn.

"Can I sit down with you?" Kaitln asked hesitant. She didn't know how Addison really felt about her leaving.

"Of course." Addison responded smiling. "You know you always belong here whether or not you are currently living here."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you and I shouldn't have been sneaking around." Kaitlyn was trying to make up with her.

"Thank you for apologizing." Addison appreciated that Kaitlyn knew what she did wrong.

"Can I come home?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes." Addison smiled happy that her plan had worked. "Why do you want to come home?"

"He has too many rules. No phone, no internet. And he's been having his girlfriends babysit me. I do not need to be babysat. I'm not allowed to talk to any boys or see any boys. I don't like his girlfriends being around. And he cannot cook." Addison laughed when she heard that last part.

"Lily's been complaining about that too. Maybe we should get your dad cooking lessons." Kaitlyn nodded agreeing with her. "You can move back in, but there will be rules and you do need to follow them. You're going to have a few weeks of a kind of probation. You're allowed to have your phone and internet. You can stop being grounded and see your friends. I want to know where you are and who you are with at all times. You are free to do something outside of the house on Friday evening and Saturday. For now you'll come right home after school on weekdays, but I will consider you having a friend over if you need to study or don't have much work."

"I really will follow the rules. I'm sorry about before. I need a mom!" Kaitlyn was working on convincing Addison that she wouldn't be difficult this time. "I love my dad, but I don't want to live there."

"Can you be open with me this time? I want to know what's going on with you. Chances are I'll be excited for you and not angry if you would just tell me things."

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Kaitlyn asked, so happy to be back.

"First, what's the boy's name?" Addison asked excited that she was getting to know Kaitlyn again.

"Will."

"How long has he been your boyfriend?"

"Around 6 months." Kaitlyn responded. Addison was shocked but tried to not look it because she wanted Kaitlyn to keep telling her things.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid to."

"Tell me! I wanted to be excited for you when you had your first boyfriend and first kiss and all of that."

"I'll let you meet him if you're nice." Kaitlyn said happy that Addison was excited with her.

"I'll be nice. Your dad and Derek though…."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A few months went by without much drama. Kaitlyn quickly learned that the more she obeyed the rules the more freedom she was given. Will spent a lot of time with Kaitlyn and her family. She only just been allowed to go on one date without supervision. Derek and Mark determined that they didn't want to kill this boy, they liked doing boy things with him, like playing sports. All of their girls were very girly. Grace learned to smile and roll over. She was more fun to play with.

The alarm went off. It was the first time in a very long time Addison had to actually wake up to an alarm other than her daughter. Derek turned it off and rolled on his side, facing Addison.

"Are you ready to come back to work with me?" Derek asked Addison.

"I don't know if I can leave her." Addison replied sad that her days would no longer be filled with playing with Grace.

She'll be fine. You aren't working a full day today. You'll be home at the end of a school day and you can have her back." Derek tried to reassure her. He knew that she was very excited to be practicing medicine again.

"It's going to be so hard." They heard Grace over the baby monitor.

"She has good timing. Want me to get her so you can nurse her before you leave?" Derek offered. 

"Yeah." He came back with Grace in his arms. Addison took her. "Good morning baby." 

"I'll go wake the girls up for school." Derek woke Lily who got right out of bed like always. He went into Kaitlyn's room and waited until she actually got out of bed before leaving. If he didn't she would fall back asleep. He noticed that she didn't look too good that morning. "Do you feel okay?" He felt her forehead. She moved his hand away. 

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." She told him.

"Okay. Get ready. Don't fall back asleep." Derek took a quick shower and then took Grace downstairs while Addison got ready. Lily came down and sat at the kitchen table. "What would you like for breakfast?" 

"Umm. I don't know." 

"You can have cereal, eggs, toast, fruit." He told Lily what her options were. 

"Cheerios with a banana." 

"Coming right up."Lily played with Grace while Derek fixed her breakfast. The doorbell rang. Derek went to answer it, knowing that it was the nanny. "Good morning." 

"Hello. How's mommy doing?" Mary asked. 

"She doesn't want to leave." Derek replied. 

"They never do." Derek showed her to the kitchen.

"Hi! Are you here to play with me?" Lily was excited to see Mary back again.

"No. You have school today. I'm going to watch Grace and maybe when you get home from school we can play." Mary explained to Lily. Addison came in.

"Good morning." Mary greeted her 

"Hello." Addison replied as she picked up Grace and held her. "What's for breakfast?" 

"Cheerios and bananas." 

"Yumm." 

"Want a bite?" Lily asked as she held up a spoonful. Addison ate it.

"Thank you."

"Would you like a bowl?" Derek offered. 

"No thanks. I think I'm just going to eat the banana. Did anyone start making lunches?" Addison asked as she opened the refrigerator. 

"No."

"We're a little behind schedule today." Addison started making the girls lunches. Kaitlyn came in.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Derek asked Kaitlyn as he felt her forehead again. 

"I'm not sick." Kaitlyn tried to convince him.

"Feel her." Derek said to Addison. Addison turned around and put a hand on Kaitlyn's neck and a hand on her forehead. 

"You feel warm. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm just tired." Kaitlyn told them one last time. 

"Well, call if you feel sick at school."

"What are you going to eat for breakfast?" Derek asked Kaitlyn. 

"I'm not really hungry." 

"I want you to eat something. A piece of toast or fruit?" He was convinced she was sick.

"I'll eat a piece of toast." Kaitlyn gave in.

Ten minutes later…

"We're going to be late." Derek announced. 

"I'm ready." Lily said standing right next to him. Kaitlyn came into the foyer with coat and backpack on. Mary took the baby from Addison. She gave Grace one last kiss and they left.

Addison stopped as she and Derek walked into the hospital.

"I can't do it." She told him.

"Yes you can. Grace is going to be fine. You have a short day today so you can be with the kids pretty much right after school. You'll have a great day." He tried to convince her to go to work with him. She followed. As they walked down the hallway everyone welcomed her back to work.

Later Addison stood with Izzie writing in charts. Mark walked past.

"I had fun last night. We should do it again." Mark said as he winked at Izzie and walked away.

"Oh my god." Izzie said looking a little guilty. 

"What was that?" Addison asked. 

"I was really drunk last night. Really, really drunk. It's all coming back." 

"Izzie. What did you do?" 

"I may have had sex with Mark." Izzie told her afraid that Addison was going to be mad.

"Izzie." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Izzie apologized. She was really enjoying working with Addison and didn't want one night to ruin it.

"I wasn't saying Izzie because of me. Don't get wrapped up in being his one night stands. I'm not saying don't be with him. If you like him, try to have a relationship. Just be careful with him. You know what happened to me." Addison warned. 

"I don't like him." 

"Obviously you do or wouldn't have done that last night, even if you were drunk." Addison pointed out.

Addison came in the house around six. She could hear the baby crying. She found all of the girls in the playroom. Kaitlyn was laying on the couch. Lily was sitting on the floor playing a game with Will, who was also holding Grace.

"What's going on here?" Addison asked, taking the crying baby. Kaitlyn sat up.

"I'm sorry. I came home and I felt awful. When you weren't home by 4:30 I knew you were going to be a while still. I didn't know who else to call who would come over to take care of all of us. I know I broke the rules. You can punish me. I just could not take care of them." Kaitlyn gave Addison a whole speech.

"It's fine. You're not going to be punished. Really. I'd rather you ask for help than get them sick too or something bad happen because you can't take care of them." Addison reassured her in a calm voice.

"I had so much fun with Will!" Lily was very excited.

"You did? Well, maybe Will can finish that game with you while I feed the baby." Addison hinted that she needed some more time.

"That's cool. I'm about to win anyway." Will said.

"No you're not!" Lily replied as they continued their game.

Next morning…Addison went into Kaitlyn's room right before she was leaving. She sat on Kaitlyn's bed and gently woke her up. Kaitlyn looked at the clock.

"I'm going to be late for school!" Kaitlyn said jumping up.

"Lay back down. You're not going to school." Addison told her.

"I'm fine. I feel so much better." Kaitlyn argued.

"You had a fever last night. You aren't going to school today." Addison said as she took Kaitlyn's temperature. "You don't have a fever anymore, but I want you to rest today. Mary is downstairs with Grace if you need anything. You can also call me." Kaitlyn reluctantly laid her head back on her pillow.

Addison ran into Derek at work. They kissed.

"How are the girls this morning?" He asked.

"Pretty good. I made Kaitlyn stay home, but she says she feels better and her fever broke." She reported about their morning.

"That's good. I'm late. See you later." He gave her another quick kiss and ran off.

Izzie and Addison were walking down the hallway.

"Have you seen any more of Mark?" Addison asked her.

"About that. Can you not say anything to anyone? I'm hoping to keep it a secret." Izzie begged her.

"I'm just teasing you. And keeping it a secret is almost impossible in this hospital."

"I really need to keep it a secret."

"I'm not going to go tell anyone. I'm not part of the gossip chain here." Addison reassured her.

"Thank you." Izzie paused but then decided to share more information. "I'm kind of in a relationship." Addison looked up from her work and took off her glass.

"With who?" Addison asked excited she was getting the gossip.

"We're not telling right now."

"Izzie! You can't do that to me. I get no details?"

"No details. Sorry!" Izzie was happy to have someone to tell. She couldn't tell her friends. They definitely could not keep it a secret.

Later that evening… Addison and Derek ran into each other again.

"I haven't seen you all day." Addison said as they started walking together.

"I'm ready to go home and hold my baby." Derek replied.

"Me too. I'm ready for a quiet, relaxing night at home with you. I missed you all day." She said.

"That sounds perfect."

At the same time, Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina were in the locker room changing. Izzie changed into a hot pink dress.

"Where are you going tonight Barbie?" Cristina questioned as she clearly judged the choice of outfit.

"I have a date." Izzie informed them smiling widely.

"With who?" Meredith asked excited to know about her friend's life.

"I don't think I'm telling you yet." Izzie replied. 

"Why not? What do we care who you're dating?" Cristina responded but was now more intrigued to know. 

"I just…Just wait. You'll know eventually." Izzie finished putting on lip gloss. 

"Have fun. Don't stay out too late." Meredith said happy that Izzie was getting a night out. 

"How do I look?" Izzie asked spinning around. 

"Gorgeous." Meredith complimented her. 

"Pink." Cristina said with an attitude. 

"Cristina." Meredith scolded her for not being supportive. 

"What? It's true." Cristina said not thinking she said anything wrong. Alex walked in. 

"Ready, Iz?" He asked with his arm out. Meredith and Cristina looked shocked.

"You're going on a date with Evil spawn?" 

"I'm coming." Izzie replied shutting her locker. She walked to the door. "See you at home, Meredith." 

"I hope he doesn't hurt her again." Meredith said as she watched Izzie leave with Alex.

Sorry it's been a few days since I updated and it's not the best chapter. It might be a few more days before I can get another chapter done. The next one will be very good! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I've been really busy. I'll try to update again before the weekend is over. I hope you like it!

Richard found Derek again in the hallway. He had already told him to go home once.

"Go home Shep." Richard said to him. 

"I'm fine." Derek tried to argue. 

"You're not fine. I'm not having sick doctors wandering around my hospital. Go home." Richard told him once again. Derek opened his mouth to talk but Richard interrupted him. "Don't argue with me." 

"But…" Derek tried but was interrupted again. 

"Addison." Richard called her over. 

"Why did you do that?" Derek asked knowing he lost the battle once she was involved. 

"What's up?" Addison said as she walked over. 

"Make Derek go home." Richard begged her to help. 

"You don't look good." Addison said to Derek concerned.

"Addison." Derek whined. She touched his forehead. 

"You're burning up. Go home and take a nap. And try to not get too close to my baby." She warned him. 

"Fine. I'm only going because you two won't leave me alone if I stay." Derek said as he gave in and went home.

Later….Addison came home. It was close to the little girls' bedtime. She walked into the living room where Derek was sitting in the armchair.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked as she walked closer to him. 

"Eh." Derek didn't have much to say back. Addison walked up behind him.

"You're not going to tell me anything?" She asked as she put a hand on his forehead. He leaned his head back so he could see her.

"You have to figure it out yourself." He smiled.

"You're very warm." Addison offered. He grabbed her hands. 

"Come sit with me." Derek led her around to the front of the chair.

"It's not really big enough for two." Addison said as she was pulled onto his lap.

"Like this it is." Derek was smiling but Addison rolled her eyes at him. "I missed you all afternoon. I didn't get any kisses as I walked down the hallway." Addison held his face and leaned in and kissed him. "That's more like it." Derek responded. 

"Calm down cowboy. I don't want your germs." She warned. He stuck out his lip. "Let me see your throat." He opened wide and she looked in. "I can't believe I just kissed you." Addison said grossed out by what she saw. He laughed. 

"Why?" Derek asked. 

"Aren't in pain?"

"Maybe." 

"You have strep throat for sure." Addison told him. 

"Well, I guess it's good thing that the love of my life is a doctor." As he was saying that Kaitlyn came down the stairs carrying Grace who wasn't happy. 

"I believe if my dad came in right now he would tell you two to get a room." Kaitlyn said when she saw them together on the chair. 

"Probably." Derek said laughing. 

"She probably needs to eat. Can you hold her for a minute while I call a pharmacy?" Addison asked.

"Okay." Kaitlyn said, sitting down on the couch. Addison came back after a minute, took Grace, and began feeding her.

"I still have a lot of laundry to do tonight, don't I?" Addison said sounding exhausted.

"We do need uniforms. I can do it though." Kaitlyn offered.

"You've done enough."

"So I know it's a school night and that I'm still kind of on probation, but my homework is done, and it's only 8 o'clock, and Lily is in bed. Can Will please come over for like an hour?" 

"Yes, you've definitely earned that. He needs to leave around 10."

"Thank you!" Kaitlyn said excited. She ran upstairs to call him.

"I'm really starting to feel sick." Derek informed Addison. 

"You're starting to admit you feel sick." Addison corrected.

"Maybe."

"Yes. You're worse than the kids."

"I can stay home with Grace tomorrow." He offered.

"You certainly will be staying home, but you will not be taking care of the baby tomorrow." Addison responded to him.

"But…" 

"No buts. You need to rest and get better and you need to not get her sick." Addison put the baby on her shoulder and began burping her.

The doorbell rang and Kaitlyn came running through, she came back followed by Will.

"Good evening." Will greeted them.

"Hey. Did you catch the game last night?" Derek asked. Will sat down in the chair next to him.

"Yeah. Did you see the awesome play?" Will replied.

"He's sick. Don't get too close." Addison warned Will.

"Let's go downstairs. You're here to see me, not Derek. We have less than two hours to watch a movie now." Kaitlyn basically ordered Will to go downstairs with her so he did.

Next morning….Addison came into work dressed in jeans and a sweater, carrying Grace.

"Woah, Dr. Montgomery, I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed down." Alex said as Addison walked in.

"I went home last night, took care of my sick husband, got the kids ready for bed, went to CVS, did laundry, then went to bed. After sleeping for less than seven hours I started it all over again." Addison said sounding exhausted.

"What's with the kid?" Alex asked. 

"Derek's sick, babysitter cancelled. Who's off today?" 

"Izzie." 

"Get her on the phone please." Addison ordered.

Izzie came to the hospital and found Addison and Grace.

"Hi Gracie. You look so cute today." Izzie greeted Grace and Grace giggled.

"Thanks for watching her." Addison said, handing over the baby and the diaper bag.

"It's not a problem." Izzie bounced the baby up and down making her laugh. "We're going to have lots of fun."

"You can watch her wherever. There's a carseat in my office. You can probably even leave her with Derek this afternoon if he really ends up sleeping all morning."

"Okay. We'll go over there in a while and check on him. Say goodbye to mommy." Addison kissed the baby and Izzie left with Grace.

Later…Izzie carried Grace into Addison and Derek's house. Derek was sitting on the couch.

"There's my baby." He said excited with his arms out for Grace. Izzie let him take her.

"How are you feeling?" Izzie asked.

"Much better. I'm fine to have the baby really. Don't listen to Addison." He reassured her.

"Is everything all set for tonight?" Izzie asked him.

"I can't convince Addison to come." He replied.

"But it's a surprise party for her."

"She says she's exhausted. She's not getting off until 7:30. And she wants to see her baby when she gets off."

"Do you want me to try?" Izzie offered.

"No. I'll get here there. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"I think she's ready for a nap."

"I can handle that. You can enjoy the rest of your day off. When did she eat last?"

"She had a bottle about 3 hours ago." Izzie informed him.

"Let's go make a bottle and lay in bed for a nap. What do you think little girl?" Derek asked Grace who just cooed in response. "Thanks Izzie."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight."

Derek called Addison at work.

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" _Addison asked as she answered the phone.

"Much better. Will you please meet me at the rooftop of La Pasana at 8?"

"_Derek I already told you I really just want to go home after work._"

"Please. Just one drink. I already have a babysitter and a reservation."

_"Fine. Just one drink."_

That evening. Addison was feeling really annoyed with Derek. She was pretty much the last one from the day shift that was left at work. She did not want to go out. Reluctantly she changed and headed over to the restaurant. She stepped out of the elevator at the restaurant onto the roof and was surprised. There were thousands of light candles all around the rooftop that looked out onto the Seattle skyline. Derek stood in front of her surrounded by all of their friends.

"Derek, what is this?" She asked him completely surprised and confused.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are a beautiful, amazing woman and I am so lucky to have you. You have made me a better person and a father. I know we've had some rough times in our relationship, but I will fight to the end of time for you. With all of our friends as witnesses, I promise to love you and be true to you forever." Derek got down on one knee. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you marry me again?"

"Yes." She said crying. He stood up and kissed her. Everyone around them cheered.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it's taking so long between each new chapter. I'm trying to write a little every day. I think I have a few chapters left and then I'm ending it, but don't worry, I want to continue the story. I'm going to write it as a sequel so I can jump ahead in time some. I'd love to hear some opinions on that, I could keep going here forever if everyone's opposed to the short jump in time.

Addison walked into work the morning after accepting Derek's proposal. Everyone she passed was congratulating here. She smiled widely and thanked them, but was shocked at how fast news travels around this hospital. Izzie found her.

"You don't look too good." Addison stated when she saw Izzie.

"Can I ask for a favor?" Izzie said.

"Of course." Addison replied.

"Somewhere private?" Izzie asked. Addison motioned to an empty exam room and Izzie followed her in.

"What's up?" 

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Okay. Did you take a test?" Addison asked her confused about why Izzie needed her to do that. 

"No, but I have a missed period, some nausea. I haven't thrown up as much as last time." Izzie's eyes opened wide. She gasped.) "I didn't mean to say that." 

"Last time?" Addison asked. Izzie didn't answer. "You're going to have to tell your OB."

"I haven't told anyone." 

"I'm not involved in the gossip chain." Addison reassured her that she wouldn't be telling anyone.

"I know. You're always the subject of the gossip." Izzie said smiling.

"Funny." Addison replied. "Why do you need me?"

"I've been having a lot of pain." Izzie told her.

"Are you in pain right now?" Addison asked.

"No."

"Let's start with a pregnancy test then."

Derek found Addison at lunch.

"I haven't seen you all morning." Derek said to her just before kissing her. "My fiancée." Addison smiled. "You're quiet."

"I've been busy this morning." She responded.

"We have a wedding to plan." He said.

"We do."

"I'll call my mom and sisters later for their input."

"We really don't need the big fancy wedding this time. We've been there, done that." Addison said.

"What do you want to do? Just go to the courthouse?" He asked surprised. 

"That works." She said. Derek looked shocked. The Addison he knew liked things like this big and fancy. "But really I was thinking we could go away for the weekend to a beach somewhere and get married with our feet in the water at sunset. Something romantic but small. Your mom and sisters can come, our kids, maybe Mark."

"I think that sounds very romantic." He replied smiling.

That afternoon…..Izzie came into Addison's office.

"It's official. You're pregnant." Addison announced to her. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Izzie said sitting down in the chair across from Addison.

"As unexpected as some pregnancies are, the majority of men are very happy to find out they are going to be fathers." Addison said from personal experience. 

"That's not how this is going to go." Izzie dreaded telling the father. 

"Izzie. Just tell Karev. I bet he surprises you."

"How do you know?"

"Just because I don't participate in the gossip chain doesn't mean I don't hear it." Addison said.

"Yes, Alex is my boyfriend, but we haven't had sex." Izzie explained.

"Izzie!" Addison exclaimed surprised that Izzie was with two guys at the same time.

"How am I going to tell Alex?"

"Who's the father?" Addison asked wanting the juicy gossip.

"I thought you don't participate in gossip." Izzie said making fun of her.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, but I want to know." Addison informed her.

"This baby is the result of a very drunken one night stand." She said not looking at Addison.

"Oh Izzie…"

That night….Izzie and Alex were out at dinner. The atmosphere was very tense. Neither one of them had said much all night.

"Iz, I have to tell you something." Alex said to her putting down his fork.

"Me too." Izzie replied. 

"Do you want to go first?" Alex asked. 

"No, you." She said as she finished chewing.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm moving back to Iowa." He announced. 

"What?" Izzie said shocked. Apparently her plan of him raising the baby with her like it's his own wasn't going to work out. 

"My mom isn't do so well, she needs me. I got a job in a teaching hospital in Des Moines. It's not as good as Seattle Grace, but family first." He explained to her. 

"Yeah." Izzie responded upset. 

"I didn't mean to do it to you now." He tried to make her feel better. 

"I know." She said sadly.

"We can stay together. I promise I'll come back and visit often if we're together." He really liked her and didn't want to lose her. 

"I don't know if that's the best idea. Long distance relationships very rarely work. It won't work for us." 

"We can make it work."

"Maybe we can try later, just not right now." She offered.

"If that's what you want." He said, also sad to be losing her. 

"Yeah." They were quiet for a minute. "I think I'm going to go." Izzie said as she stood up. 

"Iz. We don't have to end it now." Alex said trying to stop her. 

"We can't keep going if we are going to break up when you leave." She explained. 

"We can finish dinner as friends." Alex offered. 

"I need to leave." She announced putting on her jacket.

"Wait. Didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Izzie said as she left. She got into the car and burst into tears. She just found out she was pregnant and now she's alone. She started driving and ended up at Addison and Derek's house. She knew it was kind of late to go to them because they have kids, but she needed Addison. Addison was the only one who knew. She knocked on the door hoping that whoever had the lights on downstairs would hear her. The foyer light switched on and Derek opened the door. 

"Hello." Derek said greeting her. 

"Can I please see Addison?" Izzie asked. 

"Come in." She followed him inside. He noticed how upset she looked. Her eyes were all red and puffy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just upset." Izzie told him wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Addie will be down in a few minutes. She's just laying Grace down. You can sit on the couch. Do you want something to drink?" Derek offered.

"No thanks." She replied sitting down. A minute later Addison walked down the stairs and saw Izzie sitting on the couch.

"What happened to your date?" Addison asked gently. Izzie began to cry again.

"Alex is leaving. He's moving away." Izzie said between tears.

"Did he break up with you?" Addison asked.

"No. I left him. I left him because his family needs him and I'm mad he won't be here for me and the baby that isn't his. What kind of person is mad at someone for helping their family?" Izzie started crying more. "What am I going to do? I can't do this alone."

"Izzie. It's going to be okay. You have tons of people here who love you and will help you with the baby. You can do it. You are so good with Grace. You're going to be an amazing mother." Addison attempted to calm her down. Izzie cried for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm going to have to tell the father." Izzie said at the end of her tears.

"That's probably not a bad idea." Addison told her. Izzie nodded. "It can't make things worse. Maybe you wont be doing this alone."

"You're right. Either he'll be in this with me or I'll be in the same place I am now." Izzie seemed satisfied with that plan. "But what if he doesn't want this kid? I don't want to be rejected." She started changing her mind.

"Izzie, just tell Mark." Addison said before Izzie could say anything else.

"How did you know?" Izzie looked at her surprised.

"You told me a few weeks ago you had a one night stand with him. I put the pieces together." Addison explained.

"You are such a gossip." Izzie said smiling.

"Take that back!"

I hope you liked an Izzie-centric chapter. I have plans for Kaitlyn and Lily for the next one!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Kaitlyn opened the front door to find Izzie standing there.

"You just like us so much you had to come back twelve hours after you left?" Kaitlyn said. 

"I don't know if I like you, but I like this little girl." Izzie replied as she tickled Grace. "I came to see Addison."

"Who knows what she's up to." 

"I really, really need to talk to her." Izzie begged.

"I guess." Kaitlyn said letting Izzie in. "Come upstairs. She's still in bed." 

"Hey, I don't want to walk in on anything." Izzie warned her. 

"I've already been in there. Grace and I just came downstairs because Grace didn't want to lay in bed any longer." Kaitlyn said as they walked up the stairs. 

"If you're sure." Izzie said as they approated Addison and Derek's room.

"See they don't leave the door open if they don't want to be walked in on." Kaitlyn poked her head in. "Izzie needs to talk to you." Derek pulled away from Addison, they had been kissing. They both looked over. Kaitlyn went back downstairs with Grace.

"I really need to talk to you about something." Izzie said to Addison. 

"Okay."

"Can we do this alone?" Izzie asked looking at Derek. 

"Are you kicking me out of my own bed?" Derek said.

"Yes." Izzie replied.

"Do I not get a say in this?" He asked giving her a hard time when really he was about to get up anyway. 

"No." 

"Fine." He kissed Addison and left. Izzie sat on the bed.

"What's up?" Addison asked her. 

"I think I'm falling for Mark. That's really what I need advice about." She said.

"Last night we weren't even sure you were going to tell him about the baby." Addison said.

"Well I did. I went to see him after I left here. We talked all night. Like I think I slept for maybe an hour." Izzie informed her.

"What did he say?" Addison asked.

"He's excited. He was already talking about getting a new place so he has room for the girls and the baby. He wants to start dating. He wants to give this baby a chance to have what Grace has. He says he sees what you and Derek have and he wants that and he thinks that I'm that person for him."

"He likes you." Addison said smiling. 

"Mark doesn't have a good track record with relationships. He cheated on you a lot." Izzie sighed. 

"You don't know Mark." Addison told her. 

"I know enough." Izzie said.

"You really don't. I think it's time we told you about Elizabeth." 

"Who's Elizabeth?" Izzie asked.

"Elizabeth and I met when we were in ninth grade. We very quickly became inseparable. We did everything together. We could read each others minds. We went to college together. We lived together. We didn't do anything without consulting the other. We were incredibly close. We were like sisters. I met Derek in college and with Derek came Mark, of course. You wouldn't know it now, but until five years ago Mark and Derek were very much the male counterpart of Elizabeth and I. When Derek and I were just hanging out, Elizabeth would come with me and Mark would come with Derek. Mark and Elizabeth were kind of forced to become friends. After a while they were doing things together without me and Derek. In our last year of college, Elizabeth got pregnant. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Kaitlyn." Addison explained. 

"Mark dated your friend? That's kind of cool. Your best friend and Derek's best friend were together." Izzie commented.

"It was. During the pregnancy, Mark freaked out and left her, but came around a few months before Kaitlyn was born. After that, they were inseparable, practically married. They lived together. They did well with Kaitlyn, brought her to us frequently to help. None of us really knew what we were doing in the beginning with a baby. We were only twenty two, just out of college. We got things figured out. A baby did not in any way interfere with the relationships we all had. It only made things better. When Kaitlyn was six, Elizabeth was diagnosed with cervical cancer. It was pretty far advanced. She fought it, but about a year later, she succumbed to the cancer. It devastated all of us. Mark had trouble even being around Kaitlyn for a while. I think that he was afraid of losing someone again, he started his pattern with women that you know him to have. All of us got wrapped up in work and our careers took off. Between work, Kaitlyn, and my relationship with Derek, we didn't have time for anything else. There wasn't time to bring anyone into our unique family. Mark is ready for a relationship. He has been for a while, he just chose the wrong person to try with. Mark and I just can't have that kind of relationship, but he can have that with someone else. As much as I love Elizabeth, we all love Elizabeth, it's been a while, I think the memory is less and less painful for him so he can open up to another person. Elizabeth would want him to be happy." Addison finished telling Izzie about their past.

"I had no idea." Izzie was surprised to hear about Kaitlyn's mom. 

"Makes you see a better side of him, doesn't it?" Izzie nodded. 

"So I should give him a chance?" Izzie asked. 

"If you want to. Tell him that you want to be exclusive and if he wants to be with you he will honor that. He really will. He did with me until the end when we didn't see each other much." Addison advised as Derek came back in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies." He said. 

"It's okay." Izzie reassured him. 

"Where are your wedding rings? I want to get them cleaned so you can wear them again." Derek asked Addison. Addison bit her lip with wide eyes.

"Umm." She said. 

"What?" Derek asked. 

"They're kind of at the bottom of the bay." Addison told him cringing. Derek wanted to laugh but he held it in. He came closer to her.

"You threw the wedding rings that I gave you on the happiest day of our lives to the bottom of the bay?" He teased.

"Well, I was kind of mad at you and didn't think that I would ever need them again. Plus you were bugging me about wearing them. Besides you think it's funny. You can't hide anything from me." Addison said smiling. Derek laughed.

"It is very funny." He kissed her on the lips. "I'll take care of it. At least if you think we need them again." 

"Yes. It's my favorite piece of jewelry." Addison told him. He left again.

"What about Lily's mom?" Izzie asked Addison. "I just assumed they had the same mom."

"That's another story for another time. I'm trying to convince you that Mark can have a relationship."

"Where they not in a relationship?"

"Lily's mom was caught up in the wrong crowd. Mark would have had a relationship with her, but believe she was not good for Mark. Or Lily." Addison left Izzie wondering about Lily's mom. She had never heard anything about her before.

"What am I going to tell Mark?" Izzie asked.

"You better decide now, he's coming to get the girls." Addison warned her.

" Here? Maybe I should go."

"Izzie, you know what you want. Just tell him."

"Yeah. I do." Izzie sighed.

"Help me get the girls ready." Addison said as she stood up. They went into the girls rooms and helped them make sure they had everything they needed. Derek called up the stairs that Mark was here. They all made their way down. Lily ran to him.

"Daddy!" She said hugging him.

"Good morning Lily." He hugged her back. "Are you girls ready to go?"

"Yup!" Lily said excited. Izzie walked in the room.

"Izzie." Mark said.

"Can we talk?" Izzie asked.

"Last night wasn't enough for you?" Marked asked joking.

"I know what I want." Izzie said.

"Let's go outside." Izzie followed Mark outside. "Before you say anything, I will be a part of this baby's life with or without you. He deserves to have two parents. I'm going to do it right this time. And I really like you. I hope you give me a chance."

"I want to give you a chance. I really really like you." Izzie said.

"We're having a baby." He said with his hand on Izzie's belly. She put her hand on his.

"We are." Izzie smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. I hope it's worth the wait! **

Addison, Derek, and the girls were walking on the beach of their Oceanside resort when they spotted Derek's mother, sisters, and their husbands. Lily went running ahead to greet them.

"HI!" Lily yelled while running.

"Hi." Derek's mom said back.

"I get to wear a pretty dress tomorrow." Lily told them.

"So do we." Nancy said. Addison and Derek caught up.

"Hello everyone." Derek greeted.

"Hi." They all responded.

"There's my granddaughter." Carolyn said taking Grace from Derek.

"She's gotten so big." Kathleen commented touching Grace's head.

"She's eight months old now." Addison informed them.

"And gorgeous." Sarah added.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" Kathleen asked.

"No." Derek responded smiling. "I don't even know why we have to have another wedding."

"You need to be married again." Nancy said.

"I thought we could go to the courthouse." Derek told her.

"But this is going to be so pretty and fun." Addison said.

"And we get to wear pretty dresses." Nancy said copying Lily.

"Yes I've heard about these dresses." Derek said.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Carolyn asked.

"We have the rehearsal in an hour and then dinner." Addison said looking at her watch.

"And then bachelorette party!" Sarah said.

"So that's why you all didn't bring kids." Derek said.

"Yes it is." Nancy replied.

"I think we should all go get cleaned up. Where is the rehearsal?" Carolyn asked.

"We are supposed to meet the wedding coordinator in the lobby." Addison told her.

"In an hour?" Carolyn asked confirming.

"Yes."

"Let's get moving everyone." Carolyn said keeping all of her children in line even though they are grown adults. They began walking back to the hotel.

"You look bored." Derek said to Kaitlyn.

"I was having fun on the beach." She told him.

"We should have brought Will for you. You have no one to hang out with." Derek said.

"It's okay. I'll watch Lily and Grace tonight if you and Addison are really having bachelor parties."

"It's sounding like we don't really have a choice, do we?" Derek said. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Not really." She said.

Later…at the rehearsal dinner…They finished eating and were dancing a little bit. Everyone was really happy to be together and they were all having a good time. A woman who closely resembled Derek walked in the room. They all stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Hi!"

"Amelia." Addison said.

"Did you come to ruin Derek and Addison's wedding?" Nancy asked.

"No. I came to have some fun. They're already married anyway." Amelia replied.

"We thought you were dead, Amelia." Carolyn said.

"I've never been better." Amelia told her smiling.

"Last time we saw you, you were getting high off pills with Beth." Nancy said angrily. "You just left. We didn't know where you were, what you were doing, if you were even alive." 

"I'm here. I'm sober. I was in rehab. I'm ready to make amends." Amelia announced. Everyone just stared at her.

"You hurt us." Derek said upset.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm better, really. I want to be here with you all." Amelia told them.

"I can't do this Amelia." Derek said walking out of the room.

"Derek wait!" Amelia said starting to go after him. Addison grabbed her arm.

"Leave him alone." Addison told her. "I'm going to put my kids to bed and talk to Derek." She took Grace from Sarah and grabbed Lily's hand.

"You have kids?" Amelia said surprised. "I have been gone too long." Addison left with the girls. Sarah pulled Amelia into the hallway.

"Tell me what's going on. The truth." Sarah said to her.

"I already told you the truth. I went to rehab. I've been sober for 9 months. I'm back to practicing medicine. I came back because I want to be a part of everyone's lives again." Amelia told her.

"That's great Amelia. Really. I'm proud of you. Nine months is a long time, I'm really proud that you've been sober that long." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Amelia replied.

"You have to understand how everyone felt, not knowing where you were for four years. I'm ready to welcome you back into my life with open arms. You're my sister. And I want to help you, but you have to know that everyone else may not be as understanding at first. Also you need to keep your behavior in check for this wedding. This weekend is not about you. Addison and Derek have worked very hard for it. " Sarah lectured to Amelia and seemed to get through to her. Amelia gave her a hug. "Promise me you're not going to deliberately upset anyone this weekend." 

"I promise." Amelia said. "So why exactly are Derek and Addie renewing their vows?"

"They aren't renewing their vows. They are getting married." Sarah told her.

"But they are married." Amelia said.

"They're divorced." Sarah informed her.

"What happened?" Amelia asked.

"The short version. Addison slept with Mark. Derek ran away to Seattle. He had a relationship with an intern. Addie followed him and tried to get him back. They got divorced. Addison started dating Mark. Derek cheated on his intern with Addison. She got pregnant. Derek and the intern broke up. And now we're here for them to once last time confess their love for each other and live happily ever after." Sarah caught her up.

"Wow. And the kids?" Amelia asked.

"The baby is Grace. She is Addie and Derek's baby. Lily is Mark and Beth's daughter. And you know Kaitlyn. Where is Beth?" Sarah asked.

"I haven't talked to Beth in a year. I think she's in jail. Ask Mark, he has Lily now. All I know is I was ready to get my life back and she wasn't so we parted ways." Amelia said sadly.

"That's good for you though. You need to get your life back." Sarah encouraged her.

"Will you help me deal with the rest of them?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but you need to apologize to mom and keep your distance from Derek until his wedding weekend is over." Sarah informed her of the conditions of their agreement.

"Okay." Amelia said. "It's good to be back."

"How did you find us anyway?" Sarah asked.

"I called Nancy's house. Her babysitter was more than happy to fill me in on the wedding and where it was happening."

In Derek and Addison's hotel room. Addison was bathing Lily and Grace. Kaitlyn was reading. Derek was sitting in the other room ranting to Addison.

"I can't believe she is here. After all that she did to us. She has the nerve to show up and ruin our wedding. She couldn't have waited two more days to show up. Or for that matter she couldn't have been telling someone she's been alive for the past four years." He ranted.

"She hasn't ruined our wedding." Addison said as she rinsed the shampoo out of Lily's hair.

"Not yet anyway. Who knows what kind of tricks she has planned. She's always the center of everything." Derek said.

"Give her a chance. She seems like she's changed. Maybe she really does want to make amends. She's sober." Addison said fighting for Amelia.

"For now." Derek responded.

"Derek you cannot treat her like that. Being sober is huge. You need to be supportive." Addison lectured Derek. "Come help me." He came in and took Grace as Addison lifted her out of the bathtub. "Just give her a chance."

"One chance." He said.

"Tonight I just want you to go out with the guys and forget about Amelia. Have some fun. Hopefully be in good shape for our wedding tomorrow." Addison said making Derek smile. She helped Lily out of the tub.

"I want you to have fun tonight too." He told her.

"Oh it will be fun. Probably all gossip about Amelia but that'll be fun." Derek kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Addison walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Kathleen opened it.

"The bride is here!" Kathleen announced.

"The kids are in bed. Derek is out. I'm here to have fun." Addison informed them.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"We're staying in tonight. Amelia's been making her amends with everyone so in support of her we aren't going to a bar." Sarah told her.

"Sorry." Amelia said to Addison.

"I should be thanking you. An 8 month old and five year old waking me up early and a wedding tomorrow. Last thing I need is to go out." Addison said walking over to Amelia. She hugged her. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Amelia said hugging Addison back. They all sat down. "I want to know about the major events I've missed in all of your lives."

"Besides Derek and Addie, you've pretty much just missed new babies." Kathleen said.

"Fill me in." Amelia demanded.

"None for me." Nancy told her. "Five is enough."

"You were pregnant when I left." Amelia said to Sarah.

"Yup. I had a little girl. Her name is Hannah. She's four now. I also have a little boy." Sarah said.

"A boy!" Amelia was excited.

"Yes. He's almost two." Sarah said smiling.

"So you have five now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "Kathleen too."

"You all do? Just like mom." Amelia said.

"I have another girl. She's three." Kathleen told Amelia.

"What's her name?" Amelia asked.

"Olivia." Kathleen said.

"How old are all of the kids now?" Amelia wanted to know.

"Colleen is fifteen, Lauren's twelve, Matthew's seven, Annie's five, and I just told you Olivia's three." Kathleen said.

"I told you about Joseph and Hannah, Elizabeth is ten, Margaret is eight, and Emma is six." Sarah told her

"How about your kids?" Amelia asked Nancy.

"Jake is fifteen, Walker is thirteen, Logan's ten, Paige is seven, and Rosie is six." Nancy told her.

"They're all getting so old." Amelia commented.

"You missed four years of their lives." Kathleen told her.

"I know. You can't even begin to know how much I regret it." Amelia said sadly.

"But you're here now. You'll get to make so many new memories." Addison tried to encourage her.

"Oh you have a baby now too." Amelia said.

"I do." Addison told her.

"Grace right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Hopefully you'll get to know her for her entire life." Addison said.

"Yeah you'll have plenty of baby time with Addison's babies. She needs to have four more to catch up with the rest of us." Nancy said.

"I don't know about catching up but you're more than welcome to spend time with your niece." Addison told Amelia.

"Are you ready for your wedding?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. It's more like a show for everyone else at this point." Addison said.

Wedding day….

Derek stood at the alter on the beach with Mark as his best man and his brothers in law as his groomsmen. Many of their friends from work gathered together to watch. Cannon in D began to play and each of Derek's sisters slowly walked down the aisle in their flowing blue strapless dresses, followed by Kaitlyn, and then Lily in her beautiful flower girl dress that she had been waiting weeks to wear. As the music changed to the wedding march, everyone stood and turned their heads to see Addison looking magnificent in her simple white gown, similar to her bridesmaids but longer. Derek couldn't help but grin widely as she joined him at the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together to witness the union of Derek Michael Shepherd and Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery in holy matrimony. To celebrate their love and devotion to one another. To send them on the wonderful journey of marriage." The priest began the ceremony. "Addison, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage, to love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Addison said.

"Derek, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The priest addressed Derek.

"I do." Derek said.

"Derek, repeat after me. I, Derek," The priest said.

"I, Derek," Derek repeated.

"Take you Addison to be my wife."

"Take you Addison to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"For richer, for poorer," 

"For richer, for poorer," 

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." 

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part." The priest said the last part.

"Till death do us part." Derek finished his vows.

"Addison, repeat after me. I, Addison," The priest said.

"I, Addison," Addison repeated.

"Take you Derek to be my husband." The priest continued.

"Take you Derek to be my husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"For richer, for poorer," 

"For richer, for poorer," 

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." 

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part." The priest said the last part.

"Till death do us part." Addison repeated the last part just barely holding the tears in.

"The rings please." The priest said. Mark handed over the rings. "The wedding right symbolizes unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. Today Addison and Derek exchange these rings and a confirmation of their vows to join their lives, to work to create a life that is complete and unbroken, to love each other unconditionally. May the lord bless these rings which you give to each other as a sign of love and fidelity." The priest handed Derek his ring for Addison. "Place the ring on Addison's finger."

"I, Derek, give you Addison this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and cherish you. With this ring, I thee wed." Derek said as he slid the ring on Addison's finger. Addison took the other ring from the priest.

"I, Addison, give you Derek this ring, as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor, and cherish you. With this ring I thee wed." Addison placed the ring on Derek's finger.

"Before their friends and family, Addison and Derek have pledged their everlasting love and commitment for one another, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished the ceremony. Addison and Derek kissed while their family and friends cheered. 

**I hope you liked it. That's the end of this story. I have a lot more to write about all of these characters, but I think it's time to start fresh. I'm planning on writing a sequel very soon. Thanks for taking the time to read it and write reviews!**


End file.
